Forever
by jlh7728
Summary: Cuando Sophie se mudó con su novio, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesita espacio"... una noche, ayuda a una misteriosa desconocida y ebria a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabía ella que la misteriosa desconocida no es otra que la Ejecutiva y millonaria Sian Powers...
1. Sinopsis

_**SINOPSIS **_

Cuando Sophie se mudó con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesita espacio". Con su recién descubierta soltería y el miedo a estar sola, Sophie se entierra a sí misma en sus obras de arte y pinturas hasta que una noche, ayuda a una misteriosa desconocida y ebria a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabía ella que la misteriosa desconocida no es otra que la Ejecutiva y millonaria Sian Powers. Después de encontrar a Sophie en su cocina a la mañana siguiente y asumir que ella rompió su regla #1 de pasar la noche en su casa, queda intrigada, no sólo por su obstinación y rebeldía, sino por su bondad.

Sian Powers, emocionalmente muerta y dañada, derivado de una tragedia personal, hizo una promesa de nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, hasta que Sophie Webster entra en su vida por casualidad. Después de que ella se abre y le muestra su mundo, Sian comienza a sentir emociones y sentimientos que nunca supo que existían. A pesar de los rumores y advertencias en cuanto a Sian Powers y su uso y abuso hacia las mujeres, Sophie se encuentra a sí misma siendo atraída a su mundo.

Sophie sabe que ellas no pueden estar juntas porque guarda un profundo secreto que podría destruir a Sian emocionalmente para siempre.

Acompaña a Sian y Sophie mientras se embarcan en un viaje de coraje, amor y fuerza. ¿Será suficiente para salvarlas?


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Me quedé de pie en la puerta del dormitorio mientras Tom hacía sus maletas.  
—Sólo necesito un poco de espacio —dijo mientras lanzaba sus ropas desordenadamente en su gran mochila nike.  
—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa zorra que conociste en Zoe la otra noche?  
—Soph, vamos, te dije que no pasó nada.  
Le rodé los ojos. —Me dijiste un montón de cosas, Tom.

Lanzó las últimas prendas en su mochila Nike y se giró para mirarme—Ambos sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a esto, las cosas han estado inestables desde hace un tiempo, y tú sabes por qué.  
—Inestable para ti porque estás en busca de algo que no existe.  
Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Lo siento, Soph, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto.

Lo seguí hasta el pequeño espacio que llamamos sala mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa. —Esto es para el siguiente par de meses, así puedes pagar la renta. —Me besó en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente. —No quiero tu dinero: Quiero que te quedes. Por favor, Tom. No te des por vencido con nosotros. Ahora era la persona más patética del mundo, rogándole a mi estúpido novio que se quedara. No porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, sino porque tenía miedo de estar sola, y estar sola era algo muy familiar para mí. Tomó su mochila del suelo y se la echó al hombro. —Cuídate, Soph. — Y justo así, se fue. Me quedé de pie en medio de la sala y miré hacia la puerta cerrada mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

.  
Tom y yo hemos estado juntos desde segundo año de universidad. Ambos estudiábamos en la Universidad Estatal de Michigan y nos conocimos en una fiesta de fraternidad cuando él era un Delta Sigma Phi. Tom era un chico apuesto con su 1.80 de estatura y de complexión fuerte. Muy atractivo y lindo. Siempre tenía su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos azules me recordaban a una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, el océano. Tom era la persona cuya presencia iluminaba la habitación. Su encanto y el romance es lo que me hizo perder la cabeza. Estudiaba Contabilidad mientras yo estudiaba Arte. No pasó mucho tiempo después de nos graduamos cuando su primo le consiguió un trabajo en una gran empresa de contabilidad donde trabajaba. Así es como terminamos mudándonos de Michigan a Nueva York. Tom trabajaba a tiempo completo como contador y ganó una gran cantidad decente de dinero, así que fui capaz de tomar un trabajo de tiempo parcial en una compañía disquera y terminar de pintar los cuadros que le prometí a la galería de arte. Rentamos un apartamento de un dormitorio que era pequeño, pero fue nuestro hogar durante el año pasado y nos hizo feliz, por lo menos yo pensé que así era. Me levanté con mis ojos llorosos y me senté en el sofá, acurrucada en un ovillo y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

.  
No había estado durmiendo mucho tiempo cuando un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me senté y miré alrededor, mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Soph, ¿estás ahí? —Escuché decir a una voz familiar mientras ella llamaba a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá y di traspiés para abrir la puerta. Hannah siempre parecía saber cuándo la necesitaba más. Levantó sus manos en el aire.

—Soph, ya es hora, pensé que iba a tener que derribar la puerta. —Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza. Le hice señas para que entrara mientras se abría camino y puso una gran bolsa café en la mesa.

—Vengo con comida de novio imbécil. —Sonrió mientras buscaba en la bolsa. Sacó las cajas de comida china y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos ternera Mongolia, wrap de lechuga, arroz con pollo frito, sopa Wonton y helado de chocolate para el postre.

Su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja, pero rápidamente cayó mientras dejé caer mi cabeza y me acurrucaba de nuevo en mi sofá. Hannah suspiró profundamente cuando se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

-Tom me envió un mensaje y me dijo que se iba. Quería que viniera a revisarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Levanté la cabeza de mis brazos. ¿Quién demonios se creía mandando a mi mejor amiga para ver si estaba bien? Pensé mientras la rabia quemaba dentro de mí.  
—Dijo que se fue por diferencias irreconciliables.  
—¿Qué, acaso estamos casados? —gruñí.

Hannah me dio una sonrisa simpática y fue a la cocina a tomar platos y cubiertos para la comida en la mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en Tom y en cómo sólo se marchó. Nunca nos habíamos alejado por más de un par de días, y ahora estaríamos separados para siempre y yo estaría sola de nuevo. Sé por qué decidió irse, y por esa razón lo odiaba. Le di cada oportunidad para que me dijera la verdad, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos y hacerlo. Era un cobarde, y yo no tenía espacio para los cobardes. Aunque me sentía mal de mi estómago, me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa mientras Hannah ponía algo de comida en mi plato.

—Escucha, Soph, Tom es un idiota y lamento que perdiste los últimos cuatro años de tu vida con él. Necesitas enfocarte en otra cosa. Tienes que terminar tus pinturas y ponerlas en la galería para que la gente pueda descubrir quién es verdaderamente Sophie Lauren Webster —dijo, agitando su tenedor. Sonreí levemente porque sabía que tenía razón; Si había una manera de escapar del dolor y de la soledad, era mediante mis pinturas. Se acercó y puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me dio un apretón—. No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti.

Conocí a Hannah en la galería de arte el día que me detuve a hablar con el dueño sobre mostrar mis pinturas. En el momento en que ella dijo: "Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte" congeniamos y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces. Una cosa sobre Hannah es su personalidad, es mucho más grande que su 1.57 de estatura y su talla 0. Siempre luce perfecta con su largo cabello rubio y maquillaje perfectamente colocado que realza sus brillantes ojos verdes. No creo que la haya visto alguna vez vestida con pantalones de chándal, para ella todo es acerca de la moda con faldas y lindas blusas ceñidas. No hay déficit de hombres o mujeres cuando Hannah está cerca, nunca hace diferencia y es por eso que la amo. Siempre están coqueteándole, pero ella aún busca la persona perfecta para darle su corazón.

No tenía ganas de comer, pero sabía que tenía que apaciguar a Hannah o no me dejaría en paz.  
—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?  
Dejé el tenedor en mi plato.

—Nop, sólo quiero estar sola. Creo que iré a tomar un baño. Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua y vertí una tapita de producto para un baño de burbujas en la corriente.  
Retorcí mi largo cabello castaño y lo sujeté con un broche para evitar que se mojara. Entré en la bañera llena de burbujas y me deslicé hasta que mi cabeza estuvo descansando en la almohada de baño detrás de mí. Me quedé ahí, cerré mis ojos y traté de pensar en un plan, pero estaba desconsolada y necesitaba la cantidad adecuada de tiempo para revolcarme en la autocompasión antes de seguir adelante con mi vida como una mujer soltera.

Para el momento en que salí de la bañera, Hannah había limpiado todo. Me había dejado un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Soph, descansa un poco y llámame si necesitas algo. Te llamaré mañana, te quiero." Sonreí porque ella era la única familia que me quedaba. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis años y mi padre murió justo antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Tenía una tía y un tío en Michigan, pero no había visto u oído de ellos desde que mi padre murió. Siempre consideré a los padres de Tom como mi familia, pero ahora que habíamos roto, sería más que extraño hablar con ellos.

Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Apagué las luces y me acurruqué en la cama, enterrando mi cabeza bajo las sábanas para escapar de la realidad de mi vida, al menos por esta noche.

...

Espero que la historia les vaya gustando tanto como a mí me encanto. (;


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola! aquí les dejo un cap de esta adaptación, espero y les guste. Poco a poco estoy adaptando las historias que tengo aquí. Una vez más MILLÓN GRACIAS por leer y por sus coments. (; **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2****  
**

Los siguientes días no hice nada más que quedarme en mis pijamas y concentrarme en terminar mis pinturas. Llamé al trabajo y les dije que tenía gripe. Me dijeron que me tome el resto de la semana libre, lo cual era algo con lo que no tenía problemas. Estaba asustada de no poder costearlo, pero necesitaba terminar mis pinturas y llevarlas a la galería de arte. No habría sido buena compañía para nadie, de todos modos.

Hice mi tercera taza de café del día y revisé mi teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje. Tom no había hecho ningún intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo desde que se fue. ¿Cómo una persona sólo olvida a alguien después de estar con ella por cuatro años? Un incendio se agitó en mi sangre con sólo pensarlo. La forma en la que veía las cosas tenía dos opciones; podía sentarme en mi pequeño departamento y dejar que mi vida se extinga, o podía tragarme lo que pasó y salir al mundo y vivir. Opté por salir y vivir. No estaba lista para morir aún; habían muchas cosas que quería hacer.

Frenéticamente limpié mi apartamento, el cual tenía sin limpiar mucho tiempo, y estaba avergonzada de que lo dejé así. Tomé una bolsa de basura y comencé a lanzar todo lo que me recordaba a Tom. Estaba determinada a librar este apartamento de cualquier rastro de él. Para el momento en que había terminado, mi pequeño hogar estaba prácticamente desnudo. Los estantes del librero que albergaban fotografías de mí y Tom ahora estaban vacíos recordándome el vacío que sentía en mi corazón.

Finalmente me duché y me quedé frente al espejo del baño, levanté la mano y limpié el vapor de agua que se formó sobre él. Me miré por primera vez en días. Mis ojos de color azul grisáceos, se veían cansados con bolsas que se formaban debajo de ellos. Pasé un cepillo sobre mi cabello castaño y largo, y luego puse espuma a través de él, para que se secara en ondas. Me maquillé un poco para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que he estado deprimida y encerrada en mi apartamento por una semana. Me puse mis vaqueros favoritos y me sorprendí de que me quedaban holgados en lugares en los que nunca lo habían estado antes. Mi metro setenta y talla cuatro parecían haber disminuido un poco desde la ruptura. Fui a través de mi armario por mi blusa rosa favorita. Una vez que estaba lista, tomé una respiración profunda y llamé un taxi. Era hora de salir al mundo y comenzar mi vida de nuevo.

Manny estacionó su taxi amarillo junto a la acera de mi apartamento cuando salía. Viéndome luchando con tres pinturas que estaba cargando, salió del taxi para ayudarme.

—Hola Soph, déjame ayudarte.

—Hola Manny, gracias —le sonreí.

Manny era mi taxista favorito, y lo conozco desde que me mudé a Nueva York. Cuando llamo a un taxi, siempre pido a Manny, algunas veces está disponible y otras veces no lo está. Mide un metro con setenta y siete y tiene una estructura musculosa. Siempre lleva su cabello negro en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos de color marrón siempre brillan cuando le pregunto sobre sus hijos. Él era un hombre de familia y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Su taxi fue el que nos recogió a Tom y a mí la primera vez que llegamos a Nueva York. Me senté adelante con él para que mis pinturas pudieran estar cómodamente en la parte trasera.

—¿Cómo está el Sr. Tom, Soph?

—Tom se mudó hace una semana Manny —suspiré. La expresión en su cara era de compasión.

—Lo siento mucho Soph, ¿estás bien? —Lo miré, y una sonrisa suave vino a mis labios.

—Estoy bien. Era un desastre la semana pasada, pero ahora me estoy adaptando.

—¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo? ¿O sólo era una buena actriz?

Se estacionó al lado de la galería de arte y me ayudó a sacar mis pinturas del taxi. Le pagué la tarifa y le agradecí su ayuda.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame Soph y lo digo en serio —me señaló mientras entraba en su taxi y lentamente se alejaba.

Hannah me vio desde la ventana de la galería y vino a ayudarme a traer las pinturas. Llamó al propietario, Sal, y le dijo que yo había llegado. Él vino de su oficina y me besó en ambas mejillas.

—Ah, déjame ver lo que tienes allí Sophie —dijo mientras tomaba las pinturas una por una y las recostaba contra la pared.

Fui contratada para presentar tres pinturas a su galería como una prueba. Una de las pinturas era un romanticismo de un hombre y una mujer bailando bajo la luz de la luna rodeada de nubes. La segunda pintura era de un jardín con una fuente rodeada de flores hermosas. La última pintura era de una niña sentada en un campo de flores con un vestido blanco mientras tres ángeles la miraban desde el cielo. Las tres pinturas hablaban de algo sobre mí.

—Guau, Sophie, estos son preciosos. Estoy seguro de que no tendré ningún problema vendiéndolos —sonrió Sal.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada porque esta era la primera vez que iba a mostrar mi trabajo al mundo. Me guió hasta una pequeña pared que estaba vacía.

—Aquí es donde tus pinturas serán expuestas. Te llamaré tan pronto como una de ellas se venda. —Le agradecí y tan pronto como se alejó, Hannah comenzó a saltar batiendo palmas.

—Salgamos y celebremos esta noche —chilló.

Salir era la última cosa en mi cabeza. No estaba lista para hacer de chica soltera, saliendo de noche, pero Hannah era persistente, y sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ella. Así que, acepté con inseguridad. Salí de la galería y comencé a caminar por la calle. Busqué a través de mi bolso grande para encontrar mi teléfono que sonaba. Lo tomé y miré el número familiar que encontró su camino hacia mi teléfono un poco demasiado tarde. Presioné ignorar y decidí caminar las seis cuadras a casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una alerta de un nuevo correo de voz se iluminara en mi teléfono. Para el momento que llegué a casa, estaba agotada. Lancé mis llaves y bolso en la mesa junto a la puerta y escuché el mensaje que permanecía fastidiosamente en la pantalla.

—Hola Sophie, es el Dr. Taub llamando. Noté que has cancelado las últimas dos citas desde nuestra última visita. Quiero asegurarme de que todavía vas a venir a verme. Es vital que hablemos sobre esto. Puedo ayudarte Sophie. Por favor llama a mi oficina para hacer una cita lo antes posible. —Rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón de borrar.

Entré en la habitación y decidí acostarme por un rato mientras las seis cuadras hacían efecto en mí. Sólo había dormido cerca de una hora cuando me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono.

* * *

**qué les pareció? bueno? malo? sigo con esto?...**

**PDT: pronto aparecerá SIAN ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hola —respondí soñolienta.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —respondió Hannah en voz bastante alta.

—Sólo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta —bostecé.

—Levántate; estoy en camino a tu casa para alistarnos para el club.

Suspiré pesadamente. —¿Club? Dijiste que iríamos a celebrar; creí que tal vez eso significaba cena, no ir a discotecas. —No me sentía como para ir a un club lleno y ruidoso esta noche.

—Soph, anímate, has sido una aguafiestas desde que el idiota de Tom te dejó. Recupera tu vida, diviértete como solías hacerlo; eres la persona más divertida que conozco.

—No sé Hannah; no me siento como para estar en la escena del club esta noche.

—Lo sentirás una vez que estés allí y quien sabe tal vez conocerás a tu Príncipe Encantador esta noche, tengo una mejor idea, podrías probar con una princesa, tal vez has estado buscando en el lado equivocado.

¿Dijo Princesa? No quiero un Príncipe Encantador ni una princesa. No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie, punto. Era importante para Hannah que celebremos, así que accedí a ir.

—De acuerdo Hannah, creo que iré, pero no quiero quedarme hasta tarde, estoy cansada.

—¡Sí! —gritó—. Oh, mi amiga Katherine nos va a recoger en tu casa, adiós.

—Espera, quién es… —Clic… Me reí en silencio y salté a la ducha. La exuberancia de Hannah atraía a un montón de gente diferente. Creo que por eso es que conectamos con tanta rapidez.

Tan pronto como salí de la ducha, Hannah entró por la puerta y me lanzó una bolsa de la marca Forever 21.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté mientras me asomaba dentro de la bolsa.  
Me miró y sonrío mientras corría al baño. —Sólo algo que te compré para que lo uses esta noche.

Hannah era así de generosa; siempre nos comprábamos cosas que pensábamos que a la otra le gustaría. Abrí la bolsa y saqué la blusa plateada brillante más espectacular.

—Hannah, me encanta —sonreí.

—Sabía que así sería. Pensé que podrías usarla con tus leggings negros y botas negras-murmuró mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Fui a la habitación y me puse la blusa. El largo era suficiente para cubrir mi trasero, lo cual lo hacía perfecto para usar leggings. Fui al baño donde estaba Hannah arreglándose el cabello. Me miró a través del espejo y silbó—: Mírate cosita perdida; todos los chicos en el club van a querer tocar ese culo caliente. —Sonrió mientras lo golpeaba suavemente.

Rodé los ojos. Hannah es una de esas personas que no tienen un filtro; dice lo que está en su mente en ese momento y nunca lo piensa dos veces. Su boca lo escupe antes de que su cerebro lo piense.  
Sonreí y la abracé. —Gracias; es perfecta.

—Impresionante, es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo Soph —continuó alisándose el cabello.

Le pregunté a Hannah sobre Katherine, y dijo que era la amiga de una amiga, y que salieron un par de veces. Me pareció extraño ya que esta es la primera vez que escucho su nombre. Dijo que comenzó a verlo justo cuando Tom me dejó. No pensó que fuera apropiado hablar de su vida amorosa tan pronto. Para ser honesta, me conmovió su consideración de no mencionarlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojada de que no me dijera.

Me miré al espejo una última vez antes de salir. Decidí hacer unos rizos suaves de mi cabello castaño que ya me había alisado y quitarme un poco de sombra de ojos que Hannah pintó en mí. Comenzaba a sentirme agradecida de que decidí salir esta noche; necesitaba un poco de diversión.

Katherine vino a la puerta y nos silbó a ambas cuando Hannah la abrió. La besó suavemente en la mejilla y se acercó hacia mí con la mano extendida.

—Soy Katherine, es un gusto conocerte.

Estreché su mano y le dije lo mismo. Su agarre era suave, y por lo que podía notar también lo era su cuerpo. Usaba su cabello marrón corto y desordenado pero de una forma atractiva y sus ojos cafés oscuros eran penetrantes. Podía ver por qué Hannah estaba atraída hacia ella. Las tres nos deslizamos dentro del taxi que nos esperaba afuera. Hannah tenía su brazo alrededor de Katherine mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. De repente, me sentí como el mal tercio.

—Entonces, ¿a cuál club vamos a ir? —pregunté. Katherine rompió su mirada de Hannah, y me miró.

—Pensé que iríamos al Club S.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de pensar en cómo sabía sobre ese club, y luego lo recordé, mi amigo de la cocina de sopas, Frankie era un guardia allí. Respiré entrecortadamente.

—¿Ese no es un club de sexo?

Hannah me miró y sonrío. —Soph es un club normal; lo que pasa es que algunas personas van allí para encontrar a otros con quienes tener sexo —dijo con tanta naturalidad como si no fuera la gran cosa. Rodé mis ojos y suspiré.

—Corrígeme si estoy equivocada, pero ¿la S no es por sexo, como en Club de Sexo?

—Hannah y Katherine me sonrieron—. Genial, ahora tendré que estar a la defensiva toda la noche.

—Vive un poco Soph —se río ella.

Crucé mis brazos y miré por la ventana mientras ellas comenzaban a besarse. No voy a vivir un poco teniendo un acostón de una noche con alguna persona al azar; esa no era yo. Sólo tuve sexo con una sola persona en mi vida, y ese era Tom.

* * *

**Hola! es grandioso que les guste esta historia (adaptación) (;**

**Y si. ya en el siguiente capitulo aparece SIAN. *les va a encantar como se conocen.. je je. ok no. :O* Uds. díganme que creen lo que pasará? que harán o dirán? será amor a primera vista? D: **

**PDT: (espero sus coments.. si veo muchos actualizo rápido je je.) :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**  


El taxi nos dejó en frente del club, y me asombré por la fila de personas que envolvían todo el edificio por al menos dos cuadras. Sonreí, porque yo sabía que no había manera de que lográramos entrar esa noche, lo cual estaba bien conmigo. Prefería salir a una cena tranquila.

Katherine dejó caer sus hombros. —Joder, mira esa fila, debimos haber llegado antes.

Mientras la multitud de personas en la línea esperaba pacientemente para entrar, y yo deseaba largarme de allí, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras cautelosamente volvía mi cabeza.

—Soph, ¿eres tú? Oye, Soph, por aquí.

Miré en dirección a la voz, y vi a Frankie agitando la mano en un gesto para que me acercara. Los tres caminamos hasta la entrada y nos paramos delante del hombre grande y corpulento, llamado Frankie Lasher. Su cuerpo de luchador, de un metro noventa y cinco, era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera. Pude ver por qué el club lo contrató como guardia. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un apretón.

—Qué bueno verte, Soph. ¿Van a entrar aquí esta noche?  
Tiré de su abrazo.

—Íbamos a hacerlo, pero guau, mira esa línea, no creo que esta noche tengamos suerte.

—Tonterías, ustedes tres entran.

Le di una mirada asesina mientras levantaba la cuerda para nosotros. Katherine y Hannah estaban encantadas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Frankie me agarró ligeramente del brazo cuando caminé junto a él. —Si no te sientes cómoda allí, o me necesitas, ven aquí y házmelo saber. —Sonreí ante su generosidad y asentí.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal del club. He estado en muchos clubes, y ese era, por mucho, el más concurrido que he visto en mi vida. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, a las mesas que llenaban el lugar. Una enorme barra se ubicaba a un lado, con luces fluorescentes colgando del techo. La pista de baile de gran tamaño albergaba grandes pantallas de proyección que mostraban un espectáculo lleno de láser y color. Las paredes eran de gamuza con suaves luces que brillaban en ellas. La música sonaba a todo volumen y el suelo vibraba debajo de mis pies, forzando a mi cuerpo a moverse con el ritmo.

Hannah nos empujó a Katherine y a mí a la pista de baile, donde bailamos durante lo que parecieron horas. Necesitaba una copa, así que los dejé bailando y me dirigí a la barra. Tomé el único taburete que estaba disponible al final, y pedí un Cosmopolitan. Estaba bebiendo cuando me di cuenta de dos mujeres rubias discutiendo en una mesa no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba sentada. Una rubia con mechones castaños que tenía su dedo tembloroso señalando hacia la otra mujer y luego procedió a empujarla varias veces. No podía dejar de sacudir la cabeza y reír. Seguí mirando hacia ellas para ver si se besaban y terminaban comiéndose, pero me di cuenta que ahora la otra mujer estaba gritando. Su dedo la señalaba y su rostro parecía enojado. La hermosa y alta mujer rubia con mechones le dio una bofetada en el rostro, giró sobre sus talones y se escabulló. La otra rubia la miré y tomé nota de la expresión en su rostro, que no mostraba emoción alguna. Se quedó allí sentada, mirando al frente.

Seguí observándola, porque tenía unos de los mejores y más dulces ojos que había visto nunca. Su cabello rubio se encontraba largo y brillante. No podía dejar de mirar sus suaves facciones y su perfecta nariz. No podría decir el color de sus ojos, porque estaba demasiado lejos, y la iluminación era insuficiente, pero me di cuenta a simple vista, que cualquiera podría perderse fácilmente en ellos.

—Umm, Soph. Veo que alguien ha llamado tu atención. —Sonrió Hannah mientras miraba fijamente. Oh, Dios. No necesitaba que supiera que estaba observando a esa mujer, porque ella sería la primera en correr hacia allí, contarle, y tratar de emparejarnos.

—Sólo atrapó mi atención porque fue putamente abofeteada por una mujer. —Soltó una carcajada, y esa fue mi señal para cambiar de tema. Me arrastró a la pista de baile, donde bailé y rechacé un sin número de chicos y chicas calientes mientras seguía siendo barajada entre la multitud.

El club comenzó a calentarse, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de un poco de aire fresco. Le dije a Hannah que estaría de vuelta pronto, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. En cuanto salí, vi a Frankie escoltar a la Srta. Dulces Ojos fuera del club.

—De acuerdo, Señora Powers, ha bebido demasiado esta noche, y es hora de que se vaya a casa. —Ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, murmurando algo.

—Frankie, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunté casualmente.

—Hola, Soph. Esta mujer bebió demasiado, e hizo una escena cuando el camarero se negó a servirle.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Sólo la acompañaré a un taxi. Lo que haga después no es asunto mío.

Lo miré y ladeé la cabeza. —Apenas puede ponerse de pie, ¿cómo esperas que llegue a casa sola? —Mi cabeza me decía que me detuviera inmediatamente porque sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero mi corazón me decía que tenía que ayudarla.

— Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a casa a salvo —le dije a Frankie.

—Soph, no es una buena idea. No sabes con quién estás tratando.  
Levanté mi mano.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y ella necesita ayuda.  
Frankie negó con la cabeza. —Tienes un buen corazón, Soph, pero a veces pienso que estás loca. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Tomé el celular de mi bolso y llamé a un taxi. La Señorita Dulces Ojos estaba sentada contra el cemento de la pared. Me fijé en su caro traje negro de saco a la medida, y en la blusa blanca parcialmente desabrochada, mostrando un poco sus pechos, además del caro bolso que intentaba no se le cayera. Medía un metro setenta o un poco menos y era delgada. Al igual que su cabello y su rostro, su cuerpo parecía ser perfecto, suspire, hacía mucho que no encontraba a una mujer hermosa. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, vamos a casa.  
Ella me miró con sus ojos grisáceos y borrachos. — ¿Te conozco? —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y la acerqué a la acera justo cuando el taxi se detuvo. Antes de empujarla, saqué su cartera de su bolso. Tropezó en el asiento, y me subí a su lado. Abrí la cartera, tomé su licencia de conducir y se la entregué al conductor —Llévenos aquí. — Cuando me la devolvió, me encargué de leer su nombre.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sian Powers —Le di una palmadita en el brazo.  
Ella me miró y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Dejé que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de mis labios.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. que les pareció bueno? malo?. regular?.. Espero y les haya gustado...*hasta que apareció Sian* (: qué opinan de lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? :O**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5****  
**

El taxi se estacionó cerca de la zona de garaje. —Aquí es donde le gusta ser dejada. Debe tener una llave que abre el ascensor allí; Su nombre está junto al listado de nombres al lado de la cerradura, vea que piso es, buena suerte.

Me quedé mirando fijamente al taxista porque uno: ¿Cómo sabía eso? Y dos: Yo no tenía intención de llevar a esta mujer más allá del ascensor. Abrí la cartera y busqué algo de cambio. Sacudí la cabeza ante el hecho de que sólo tenía varios billetes de cien dólares. Saqué uno de cien y se lo entregué al conductor. —Quédese con el cambio. —Le guiñé un ojo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Gracias, señora.

—No hay de qué, me lo puede agradecer la próxima vez.

Abrí la puerta y tomé el brazo de la mujer tirando de ella fuera de la cabina. Puse su brazo por encima de mi hombro y la encaminé hacia el ascensor. Siguió tambaleándose hasta casi caernos. Busqué en su bolso por sus llaves pero no había nada. Hubo un incómodo momento cuando tuve que poner mi mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Presioné el botón del elevador y me miró.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, y te voy a follar muy, pero muy duro —dijo mientras agarraba mi trasero.

Suspirando, aparté la mano de mi trasero. —Sólo en tus sueños, cariño, sólo en tus sueños.

El ascensor se abrió. La acompañé en el interior y miré las diferentes llaves, preguntándome cual sería la del ascensor. Me volví hacia ella mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor.

—¿Me podrías decir que llave es la del ascensor? —Me dedicó una seductora y borracha sonrisa y me quitó el llavero, cogió una llave y la sostuvo en alto—. Gracias —sonreí.

Metí la llave en la cerradura al lado de su nombre mientras el elevador nos llevaba hacia el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron en el penthouse más grande y más hermoso que yo había visto nunca. De acuerdo, era el único ático que yo había visto, pero aun así era hermoso. Mi única intención era apoyarla contra la pared y dejarla, me imaginaba que dormiría en el suelo y allí se despertaría la mañana siguiente, ese era mi plan hasta que me miró y me dijo que vomitaría. Rodé mis ojos cuando le pedí que me dijera donde estaba su habitación; Creo que eso le llamó la atención muy rápido. Señaló las escaleras, y me aferré a ella, tratando de retenerla para que no se tropezara con cada paso. Finamente, llegamos al segundo piso mientras veía un baño a la izquierda. No entró. Vomitó todo sobre su ropa. Sacudí la cabeza mientras suspiré, todo era demasiado familiar para mí.

Me apresuré a llevarla al baño, donde se inclinó y abrazó la porcelana por una buena hora. Me quedé admirando la belleza de su cuarto de baño. Las paredes de color tierra y encimeras negras le daban un aspecto clásico, pero de lujo. Encontré un paño y lo coloqué bajo el agua tibia. Me acerqué a ella mientras estaba sentado contra la pared, su cabeza baja. Olía a vómito, y tenía que cambiarle la ropa.

—Vamos, amiga; déjame quitarte esa ropa. —Puse sus brazos alrededor de mí y con una pequeña ayuda de ella, la levanté del suelo. Hicimos nuestro camino por el pasillo, hacia su dormitorio. Abrí las puertas dobles que conducían dentro y jadeé; su dormitorio era más grande que todo mi apartamento. La lleve hacia la enorme cama y la senté.

—¿Eres un ángel? —dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras frotaba suavemente mi mejilla. Su piel estaba caliente, y su toque se sentía bien, demasiado bien, ya que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Tomé su mano. —Sí, supongo que sí.

La borracha sonrió y volvió a caer sobre la cama. Sabía que esto iba a tomar algo de trabajo, tratar de quitarle la ropa, pero no podía dejarla sentada allí, toda la noche, sobre su propio vomito. Le quité los zapatos de tacón y subí a la cama para así ponerme a horcajadas y desabrocharle la blusa, moviéndome de un lado a otro para evitar que me abrazara. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil desvestirla en el baño, pero no se me ocurrió antes. Bajé hasta el botón de sus pantalones; Oh Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Mis pensamientos eran: déjala allí recostada y dormida, pero sus pantalones recibieron la peor parte del vómito y realmente apestaba. Le desabroché el pantalón y levanté sus caderas para así tirar de ellos. Fue una lucha, pero finalmente lo logré.

No pude dejar de mirar su escultural cuerpo mientras permanecía acostada casi desnuda, sólo con su conjunto de lencería de seda negra. Soy humana, ¿no? Ella era delgada, firme y perfectamente definida de la cabeza a los pies, y con una piel muy suave. Me sentí sucia estando allí, observando su cuerpo, pero nadie debería verse así de perfecta, no era justo. Tenía que moverla hasta su almohada. Puse un paño frío sobre su frente, y se removió. La agarré por las axilas y la arrastré lo mejor que pude. La recosté de lado en caso de que vomitara de nuevo, un ligero gemido provino de su boca. Encontré una manta sobre una silla en la esquina de la habitación y la cubrí con ella. Suspiré y miré el reloj en la mesita de noche, vi que era la una de la mañana.

Estaba exhausta y necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de sueño. Fue entonces cuando recordé que nunca le dije a Hannah que me iba. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y tomé mi bolso de mesa. Saqué mi móvil y vi un mensaje de texto de ella.

_**"Frankie me dijo que te fuiste con una mujer borracha, Sophie, dime ¿qué estás haciendo? Y sé que te gusta jugar a la buena samaritana, pero estoy preocupada, contéstame."**__**  
**_  
Repliqué apresuradamente:

_**"Estoy bien; Me las arreglé para traerla a su casa, y está desmayada en la cama. Me iré a casa ahora; te llamo mañana."**_

Me detuve en el pasillo y miré las escaleras. Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente mientras hacía mi camino de vuelta a su habitación para comprobar como seguía ella una vez más. Había rodado sobre su espalda, así que la reacomodé de costado. Su cama era tan cómoda que decidí sentarme junto a ella y asegurarme que se quedaba en esa posición por el resto de la noche. Entonces, quizás así conseguiría dormir un poco.

Me desperté de un sueño que tuve sobre mi padre. Rápidamente me senté, mi cerebro aún no registraba plenamente donde me encontraba. Recorrí la habitación y la miré dormir plácidamente. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad al comprender que me quedé dormida durante tanto tiempo, así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me eché un poco de agua en el rostro y bebí un poco del enjuague bucal que encontré en su gabinete. Pasé los dedos por mi cabello y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Debí haberme ido en ese mismo momento, pero necesitaba café, y ella lo necesitaría cuando despertara.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me detuve en seco. Los armarios de caoba en conjunto con las encimeras de granito gris eran totalmente impresionantes. Una gran isla curvada implementada en el medio de la habitación con una estufa incorporada de un lado, mientras tres hornos de acero inoxidable eran incorporados en la otra pared opuesta. Encontré lo que necesitaba e hice una taza de café. Tenía una receta para aliviar la resaca, la cual solía prepararle a mi padre todos los días. Escaneé la cocina y sorprendentemente, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar un coctel. Tenía mi espalda dando a la puerta, preparando el coctel para resacas, cuando escuché a alguien aclarar su garganta. Me sorprendió, y poco a poco me di la vuelta.

Ella estaba de pie en medio de la cocina con una playera larga que dejaba ver unas hermosas piernas bien formadas. Tragué saliva en mi sitio, allí de pie, aún con resaca y recién levantada, se veía tan increíble como anoche. Me miró y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿No te dije las reglas anoche?

—¿Eh? —Fruncí el ceño.

—No te puedes quedar a dormir aquí. Se suponía que debías irte después de follar; ¿Se puede saber porque estás aún aquí, en mi cocina, poniéndote cómoda?

Su tono era arrogante y grosero, obviamente no recordaba nada de anoche, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sus ojos grisáceos parecían más oscuros y molestos, pero no me asustó; Ya había pasado por esto antes. Puse el vaso con la bebida contra la resaca en el mostrador y lo deslicé hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

—Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos. —Oye, no sé lo que crees que pasó anoche, pero tú y yo no dormimos juntas; Créeme, nunca te daría ese placer. —De acuerdo, mentí, se lo hubiera dado con gusto, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Ladeó más su cabeza y me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bebiste hasta caer en el olvido anoche en el club, y te corrieron del lugar. Yo pasaba por allí cuando ocurrió y como la buena chica que soy, llamé un taxi para asegurarme de que llegaras a casa a salvo. Luego, procediste a vomitarte sobre ti misma, así que tuve que llevarte al baño y desvestirte, porque, francamente, apestabas. —Arqueó sus cejas.

—Estaba a punto de irme cuando decidí chequearte una vez más. Regresé a tu habitación y estabas recostada sobre tu espalda, así que te acomodé de lado en caso de que volvieras a vomitar, no me hubiera gustado que te ahogaras y murieras. —Cambió de posición y cruzó los brazos.

—Me quedé dormida del cansancio después de tratar contigo, y cuando desperté decidí prepararte un café y un coctel contra la resaca. Me pensaba ir en un par de minutos, y no esperaba que te despertarás en al menos un par de horas.

Dio unos pasos más cerca. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no pasó nada entre nosotras? —Rodé los ojos, parecía que no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que le dije.

—No, no pasó nada, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, estabas totalmente borracha. —Bajé la mirada.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mientras cogía el vaso.

—Sólo bébelo, comenzarás a sentirte mejor en unos quince minutos. Te sirvo el café y me voy.

Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada cuando tomé una taza y se me escapó de las manos para estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Mierda —dije mientras me agachaba a recoger los pedazos rotos.

—Oye, vas a cortarte. —Se acercó a mí y se inclinó.

—Lo siento —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y recogiendo la porcelana rota.

—¡Detente! —Su voz fue una orden.

Su voz era sorprendente, pero la ignoré porque este era mi desastre y yo iba a limpiarlo. Me tomó de las manos y me obligó a deshacerme de los trozos rotos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando vio las cicatrices en mis muñecas. Me liberé de su agarre rápidamente y me levanté. Ella continuó recogiendo los trozos. Tomé mi bolso en el mostrador.

—Lamento lo de la taza. Voy a comprarte una nueva, y espero que te mejores. —Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Espera —la oí decir.

Me di la vuelta y la miré. —Al menos déjame pagarte por los problemas que te causé anoche.

—No aceptaré tu dinero, y no fue un problema. —De acuerdo, ella seguía con vida, y me sentía mejor sabiendo que probablemente le salvé la vida.

Rodó los ojos. —Entonces, al menos déjame darte una taza de café antes de que te vayas. —Suspiré. Seriamente la necesitaba, y una taza no lastimaría a nadie.

—De acuerdo, una taza y luego estoy fuera de tu camino.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y poner una taza sobre la isla. Se bebió el coctel y frunció el ceño todo el tiempo. Fue divertido ver la mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y me miró.

—¿Por qué diablos me ayudas? ¿Y si yo fuera una asesina?

Reí. —No podrías asesinarme. Estabas tan borracha anoche… apenas podías caminar.—

Corrió una mano por su cabello.

—No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas; la ciudad no es segura para una chica como tú.

—Parecía molesta.

Apoyé el codo en el mostrador, coloqué la mano en mi mejilla, y le miré mientras me sermoneaba. Ella dejó de hablar y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. —¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?  
Me reí cuando me levanté del taburete. —Gracias por el café, pero tengo que irme; necesito irme a casa. —Agarré mi bolso y comencé a caminar fuera de la cocina.

—Que tenga un encantador día, Señora Powers, y la próxima vez no beba tanto. —Pude escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome atrás.

—¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre? —La puerta del elevador se abrió; Di un paso dentro y me di la vuelta para encararla.

—Es Sophie Webster —grité mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

* * *

**bueno? malo? espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Siento no poder actualizar muy seguido... pero no dejaré la adaptación hasta terminarla. gracias por sus comentarios y los que no lo hacen también. (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Salí a la brillante luz del sol y miré al cielo. Sonreí mientras esperaba a que llegara el taxi. Seguí pensando en Sian, su tonta regla sobre las mujeres quedándose por la noche y el modo en que lucía. Había algo en ella que hacía que mi estómago aleteara. No podía dejar de pensar en su tono y en lo enojada que estaba cuando me vio por primera vez. Supongo que no puedo culparla; probablemente yo actuaría del mismo modo si hubiera una extraña en mi apartamento cuando despertara.

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi apartamento, lancé el bolso y tomé un baño caliente. Estaba exhausta, y necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Ansiaba el confort de mis pijamas y mi cama. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Hannah para dejarle saber que tomaría una siesta y que la llamaría al despertar. Si no le enviaba un mensaje, probablemente llamaría o vendría, y sólo quería estar sola esta noche. Miré al reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Planeaba dormir hasta las cinco, hacer una cena rápida y algo de pintura.

Los golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Miré al reloj y eran las cinco y treinta. Mierda, dormí más de lo que quería. Me levanté y fui a abrir.

—Hannah, dije que llamaría cuando… —Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa no era Hannah, sino un hombre joven sosteniendo un sobre blanco pequeño.

—¿Es usted Sophie Webster? —preguntó. De pronto me puse nerviosa, sonaba serio.

—Sí, soy Sophie Webster.  
Me entregó el sobre. —Esto es para usted.

Lo tomé de su mano. Me sonrió y se alejó. El estómago se me enredó en nudos. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar en el sobre, y de todos modos ¿quién me lo enviaba? Deslicé los dedos por la parte superior y saqué el pedazo de papel doblado eficientemente, decía:

_"Señorita Webster, voy a agradecerle adecuadamente por sus servicios de anoche, la estaré esperando en Le Sur Restaurant. Mi chofer la recogerá a las 7:00 pm"_

Sian Powers.

Ante todo, ¿cómo sabía mi dirección? y segundo, ¿por qué era tan mandona? Debía haber sentido ese sentimiento de repelús, pero por alguna razón, no lo hice. Lo saqué de mi mente cuando vi que quería cenar conmigo en Le Sur. Desde que Tom y yo nos mudamos aquí, nunca habíamos logrado entrar a ese restaurante. La gente reservaba con meses de antelación. Llamé a Hannah de inmediato.

—Hola amiga. ¿Qué hay?

—¿Recuerdas a la mujer que ayudé a llegar a casa anoche?

—Sí…

—Quiere agradecerme por ayudarla, así que enviará a su chofer a que me recoja para encontrarnos en Le Sur a las siete.

—¿Qué? —gritó al teléfono—. Soph, ¿quién es esa mujer?

—Su nombre es Sian Powers.  
Escuché su respingo. —¿Estás jodiendo, Soph? Sian Powers es la Ejecutiva de Powers Enterprises. Es la mega millonaria treintañera que se hizo cargo de la compañía de su padre cuando tenía veintiocho y es abiertamente lesbiana. Soph, es tan sexi, y es rica, ¿y te quiere llevar a cenar? —Podía escuchar la excitación en su voz.

—Hannah, primero que todo, no estoy interesada en ninguna persona. Estoy en la zona libre de relaciones, especialmente después de lo que Tom me hizo. Esta mujer, Sian Powers, es mandona y no tiene una onza de respeto por las mujeres. —No quería contarle lo que ella me había dicho sobre sus reglas más temprano ese día.

—Puede ser, Soph, pero es rica y sexy.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario final y me despedí de ella. No sentía deseos de salir esta noche y quería pintar algo, pero era Le Sur y me moría por ir allí, así que hice una excepción.

Hurgué en mi closet intentando encontrar algo que usar. Saqué un vestido negro que vestí en la boda de una amiga unos años atrás. Era sencillo, con tirantes delgados y un cuello en V. Me puse algo de maquillaje y el cabello a media altura, dejando escapar algunos rizos de la cascada trasera alrededor de mis hombros. Me puse brillo de labios y miré el reloj, eran las 6:58. Me miré al espejo una última vez y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Estacionada en la calle había una limosina negra con un hombre recostado contra ella. —Señorita Webster, presumo.

—Sí, soy Sophie Webster —Sonreí y él abrió la puerta, ayudándome a subir. Acepté el confort y la suavidad del interior. Me sentía como una princesa en camino a su baile. Miré hacia el frente donde se encontraba el chofer—. Perdone, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Me miró a través del espejo retrovisor. —Denny, madam.  
—Gusto en conocerte Denny; ¿La Señorita Powers siempre es tan mandona? —pregunté cortésmente.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —La Señorita Powers está acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quiere. —Rodé los ojos y miré hacia afuera, por supuesto que lo hace.

Entré al restaurante y me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde una pelirroja alta preguntó si podía ayudarme.

—Me estoy reuniendo con la Señora Powers —respondí. Sus ojos lucieron como dagas al instante.

—Sígame. —La pelirroja con ojos afilados me guió hacia el final del restaurante hacia la mesa en que Sian estaba sentada. Ella nos vio venir y se levantó. Caminó hacia adelante y movió una silla para mí. De acuerdo, hasta ahora tiene modales.

—Buenas noches señorita Webster, me alegro que decidiera venir.

Quería decirle que sólo estaba ahí por la experiencia del restaurante, y que de haber escogido cualquier otro sitio, no habría ido. Me senté en la silla mientras ella caminaba hacia la suya. Vestía un extremadamente caro vestido gris oscuro. Su piel tostada por el sol brillaba más de lo que yo recordaba esta mañana y su cabello estaba peinado en una estilizada forma que era tan sexy.

—Buenas noches señora Powers, gracias por invitarme, pero realmente no era necesario, y por favor, llámeme Soph.  
Me miró fijamente. —¿No es su nombre Sophie?  
Tomé un sorbo de agua. —Sí, pero mis amigos me llaman Soph.

Tomó el menú y lo abrió, me sorprendieron las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.  
—Pero no somos amigas Sophie.

De acuerdo, retiro lo de que tiene modales, es simplemente grosera. Abrí mi menú. —De acuerdo señora Powers, ¿por qué no nos atenemos a señorita Webster? —La vi sonreír ligeramente detrás del menú.

—Ordene cualquier cosa que desee, parece que no hubiera comido en semanas. —La miré con dureza.

—Como todos los días señora Powers, no creo que le importe. —De pronto lucía intrigada y dejó su menú sobre la mesa.

—Es que es muy delgada.

¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta mujer? Primero, dice que no somos amigas; ahora me llama anoréxica.  
—Es el modo en que nací; siempre he sido delgada.

Presionó sus labios cuando llegó el camarero con una botella de Pinot Grigio. Vertió el vino en cada copa y procedió a tomar nuestra orden. Miré a Sian mientras ella me observaba a mí; me estaba poniendo tremendamente incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba. El corazón comenzó a latirme con prisa y un dolor familiar se alzó desde abajo. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

—¿Cuál es su historia señora Powers? —Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y tomó un sorbo, nunca apartó sus ojos de mí.

—¿Mi historia? —preguntó simplemente.  
Una sonrisa pequeña se escapó de mis labios. —Sí, su historia.

—Qué hay para contar, soy una Ejecutiva treintañera, tengo más dinero del que alguna vez necesitaré; no tengo relaciones; usualmente obtengo lo que quiero y hago lo que me da la gana. —Me senté allí mirándola todo el tiempo mientras alardeaba de sí misma.

—Con eso fuera del camino, ¿cuál es su historia, señorita Webster?

—No tengo historia señora Powers; tengo veintitrés años; me mudé aquí con mi novio hace poco más de un año; trabajo a tiempo parcial en una compañía de discos; pinto y soy voluntaria.

Se sentó, sopesando si hacerme o no la siguiente pregunta. —¿Qué piensa su novio sobre usted cenando conmigo?

—No piensa nada, ya no estamos juntos. Se mudó hace tres semanas. —Miré hacia la mesa.

Podía sentir un poquito de simpatía en su voz. —Oh, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? —Encontré particularmente extraño el que quisiera ponerse tan personal.

—Estuvimos juntos cuatro años; nos conocimos en la universidad y nos mudamos desde Michigan.  
Alzó las cejas. —Cuatro años es una cantidad de tiempo seria. —Decidí exponérselo todo ya que parecía tan interesada; de todos modos era muy poco probable que nos volviéramos a ver después de esta noche.

—Sip, una noche llegó a casa del trabajo y dijo que necesitaba espacio, empacó sus cosas y se fue. —Sabía la razón, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Sian.  
Ella luchó con sus siguientes palabras y eso me atrapó por sorpresa.

—Siento que le haya hecho eso.  
Moví la mano frente a mi rostro. —No lo sienta, nada dura para siempre. Estaba sorprendida por mi elección de palabras, pero era la verdad y yo no temía decirlo.

* * *

**Hola! Millón disculpas a uds, por mi ausencia... Espero y que aún les siga gustando esta historia. (;**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7****  
**

Le Sur era tan hermoso como pensé que sería. El ambiente era impresionante, con su luz tenue y ambiente romántico. Los pisos de mármol eran excelentes, al igual que las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes representando a París. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de satén, y las comidas eran servidas en porcelana delicada.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Sian cuando notó que yo miraba alrededor.

—Sí, es un hermoso restaurante. —Sonreí.  
El camarero nos trajo la cena mientras Sian estaba a punto de hacerme una nueva pregunta.

—Dijiste que eras voluntaria en un comedor comunitario, ¿se puede saber, por qué? —La expresión de su rostro me dijo que se sentía algo intrigada por ello.

Tomé mi tenedor y cuchillo y corté mi pollo mientras procedí a responder a su pregunta.  
—Me gusta ayudar a la gente necesitada, debería saber eso estas alturas, señora Powers.  
Negó con la cabeza. —Sí, fue una pregunta tonta, ¿no?

—Tuve una infancia difícil y digamos que no hubo nadie que me ayudara. —Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos; escuchaba de cerca cada palabra que yo decía.

—¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿No le ayudaron? —Bajé la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis, y mi padre fue un alcohólico que murió justo antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

La expresión de su rostro cambió, pasó de dura a suave en cuestión de segundos—Es por eso que me ayudó anoche, ¿Por qué cree que soy una alcohólica? —preguntó. Tomé el último bocado de mi cena y dejé el tenedor.

—No, mi padre murió ahogado en su propio vómito en una de sus noches de borrachera. Lo encontré muerto en su cama a la mañana siguiente. No quería ese mismo destino para usted. La gente no comprende cuan fácil es que algo así suceda. Pasé toda mi vida cuidando de mi padre, quien absurdamente bebió hasta el olvido casi todas las noches porque no podía superar la muerte de mi madre, así que para mí es una segunda naturaleza ayudar a la gente.

No sabía qué decir, yo creo que la sorprendí. Levantó su copa e indicó que hiciera lo mismo.  
—Bueno, gracias por su ayuda anoche, a pesar de que me molesté esta mañana por encontrarle en la cocina, lo aprecio.

—De nada —Sonreí.

Cuando estábamos dejando el restaurante, noté que varias mujeres miraban a Sian con lo que parecía lujuria. Algunas se relamían los labios mientras pasábamos, y otras le analizaban de arriba a abajo. Fue bastante desagradable, pero entendía por qué lo hacían. Ella era, sin duda, algo para ser admirada. Caminamos hacia fuera, y me miró.

—¿Se le antoja un helado? —pregunté.  
Me miró desconcertada, como si yo estuviera loca o algo así.

—No, no quiero helado, la llevare a casa y luego tengo otro lugar en el que estar. —Aquí venía su grosería otra vez, me sorprendió que le tomara tanto tiempo.

—Oh, vamos, yo invito. Conozco una heladería muy buena, a un par de cuadras de distancia, que está abierta las 24 horas.

—Señorita Webster, no quiero ningún helado, ahora entre al auto, así Denny la podrá llevar a casa. —Su tono era firme.

Empecé a caminar calle abajo. Quería un helado. Si ella no quería, era su problema, pero yo conseguiría mi helado con o sin ella. Moví mi mano mientras me alejaba. —Gracias de nuevo por la cena, señora Powers, nos veremos por ahí nuevamente.

—Señorita Webster, vuelva aquí —gritó por la calle. Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. De repente, ella estuvo a mi lado, murmurando— Señorita Webster, no voy a repetirle que entre al coche.

Me detuve y me volví hacia ella, empujando mi dedo en su pecho. —No recibo órdenes de nadie, señora Powers, especialmente de personas que sólo he conocido menos de veinticuatro horas. No soy su responsabilidad. Me agradeció por mi ayuda con una buena cena, y ahora ha llegado el momento de separarnos. Tomaré un helado, y luego llamaré un taxi para que me lleve a casa.

Se quedó atónita, incapaz de hablar. Seguí caminando y me siguió. La escuché en el teléfono. —Denny, supongo que iremos por helados, te llamaré cuando decidamos marcharnos. —El tono de su voz era molesto.

—No tiene que venir conmigo si no le gusta el helado —dije.

—Nunca dije que no me gustase, solo no se me antoja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sigue, señora Powers?

—Está ciudad no es segura para que una joven y hermosa mujer camine sola, especialmente por la noche, ¿cuántas veces se lo tengo que explicar?

Escuché la parte de "hermosa" y no pude dejar de sonreír. Mis pies comenzaban a matarme en mis tacones, así que me detuve abruptamente en medio de la acera y me los quité.

—¿Qué cree que hace? —preguntó.

—Quitarme los zapatos porque mis pies me están matando —dije mientras usaba su brazo para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Caminara descalza sobre esta acera sucia?  
Me reí. —Sí, señora Powers —Comprendí que ella odiaba la idea, era tan formal y correcta.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de la heladería, y me puse de nuevo mis zapatos.  
—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó una chica alegre detrás del mostrador.  
Miré a los diferentes helados detrás del cristal. —Quiero una sola cucharada de chocolate en un cono de galleta, por favor.

—¿Y para usted, señora? —preguntó la chica alegre.  
Sian me miró y suspiró. —Una sola cucharada de vainilla en una taza. —Sonreí y golpeé mi hombro contra el suyo. Busqué mi billetera para pagar, pero Sian ya le había entregado a la chica su dinero.

—Le dije que yo invito.

—No se preocupe por eso, señorita Webster, puedo darme el lujo de comprarle un helado

—Rodé mis ojos y me senté en la mesa de hierro forjado, Sian se sentó frente a mí. La vi comer su helado mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa. Descubrí que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comió un helado? —pregunté.  
Me miró perpleja. —No lo sé. Supongo que desde que era una niña.

—Me está tomando el pelo, ¿no has tenido el helado desde que eras una niña?

—No, ¿es eso un problema?

—No, sólo estoy sorprendida.

—Creo que encontraría un montón de cosas sorprendentes acerca de mí —dijo. Torcí mi cara y la miré.

—Así que, ¿a dónde irá después? —No es que fuera de mi incumbencia, pero hizo un punto para avisarme que tenía que estar en alguna parte.  
Levantó una ceja. —Señorita Webster, no creo que quiera saber la respuesta.

Terminamos nuestro helado cuando vi a Denny estacionar la limusina en la acera. Se levantó y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Gracias, Denny, es un caballero —dije mientras miré Sian. Gracias a Dios que no vivía muy lejos, porque hubo un incómodo silencio todo el camino a casa. La limusina se detuvo en mi casa, y podía ver Sian inclinándose para analizarla.

—¿Tiene su propia entrada exterior? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, no vivo en un edificio de apartamentos de lujo con un portero y ascensor privado. Este es mi pequeño apartamento con su propia entrada exterior —Me miró con irritación.

—No quise decir eso, creo que no es seguro, cualquiera puede forzar la entrada —La miré y le agradecí por poner ese pensamiento en mi cabeza. Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me pareció extraño que se estremeciera ante mi toque.

—Gracias por la cena y el helado, me lo pasé muy bien.

—De nada, tenga una noche agradable, señorita Webster.

Salí de la limusina y me incliné hacia adelante, así pude estar frente a ella y le guiñó un ojo. —Que tenga una noche agradable, señora Powers.

Cerré la puerta y entré en mi apartamento. Me quité mis zapatos asesinos y los tiré. Dios, me dolían los pies, pero valió la pena el dolor por poder comer en Le Sur. Mi sospecha acerca de Sian y que posiblemente tuviera que estar en alguna parte fue que iría a recoger a una mujer para tener sexo. Tuve la clara sensación de que era ese tipo de persona. Dijo que no "tiene" relaciones, pero es una mujer hermosa y millonaria y tendrá sus necesidades, así que probablemente iba a asegurarse de satisfacerlas.

Reflexioné por qué alguien querría una relación con ella, de todos modos. Es simplemente grosera y arrogante, sin mencionar que me parece un poco controladora. Oh, diablos, nunca he conocido a nadie tan controladora, pero ¿por qué mi corazón se agita cuando estoy cerca de ella? Me reí para mis adentros, pensando en la noche, y como en más de una ocasión la molesté mientras subía a mi cama y me quedaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

**HOLA! Qué les pareció?... Bueno antes que nada gracias por la paciencia que me tienen por esperar a leer las historias (adaptaciones) y también por sus comentarios, se les agradece infinitamente... y no dejaré de actualizar las otras ****historias... (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8  
**  
Pasé los siguientes días yendo a trabajar y haciendo voluntariado en el comedor. Llegó el sábado, y fue un hermoso día de septiembre. Hannah llamó y me preguntó si quería ir de compras con ella, pero le dije que ya tenía planes. Claro que no estuvo contenta con mi respuesta, pero yo me iría a Central Park.

Al crecer, solía escapar de mi casa y encontrar un lugar tranquilo para sentarme y dibujar. Eran las únicas ocasiones que no me sentía sola. Me gustaba dibujar y pintar imágenes de los lugares donde podía ir y esconderme. Mi padre solía decirme que heredé mi capacidad artística de mi madre. Pensaba en ella casi todos los días y como mi vida sería diferente si ella no hubiera muerto, pero como he dicho, nada dura para siempre, puedes apañártelas o dejar que eso te mate. Tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y lápices y me dirigí hacia la puerta. El paseo hacia Central Park no fue largo, y disfruté del aire fresco, me hacía sentir viva.

Desde que me trasladé a Nueva York, he pasado mucho tiempo en el Central Park que en cualquier otro lugar. Los parques estaban llenos de niños jugando en el cálido sol. Me dirigí al Conservatory Garden. Los árboles de magnolia y lila llenaban el aire, lo que proporcionaba un efecto calmante y tranquilizante. Era fácil para mí escapar del mundo y disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines. Era como un santuario para mí, un lugar donde podía ir y dibujar cualquier cosa.

Me senté en el banco y noté a una novia y novio a mí derecha, fotografiándose junto a la fuente. Ella estaba hermosa en su vestido de novia blanco, y él era igual de guapo en su esmoquin negro. Parecían felices. Sonreí, este era el lugar perfecto para casarse y eso haría el cuadro perfecto. Los dibujaba cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré el número desconocido e ignoré la llamada. Un segundo después, el móvil sonó de nuevo mostrando el mismo número. Estoy segura que quien fuera se equivocó de número, por lo que respondí para decirle que dejara de llamar. Me quedé helada cuando escuché la voz en el otro extremo.

—Hola, señorita Webster, ¿disfrutando de Central Park? —Empecé a ponerme con los pelos de punta mientras miraba alrededor de lado a lado y luego detrás de mí, ahí fue cuando vi a Sian caminando hacia el banco en el que yo me encontraba sentada.  
—Soy Sian Powers, y parece que usted está por… —Colgué mientras se me acercaba.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando la vi. Tenía una manera de lograr eso y lo odiaba. Llevaba un par de pantalones de color caqui, a la cintura y una blusa blanca de algodón. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una coleta, y su piel brillaba en la luz del sol. Le fruncí el ceño mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo consiguió mi número? No recuerdo habérselo dado.

—Tengo mis maneras de conseguir información sobre cualquiera, señorita Webster.

—Así que, ¿es una acosadora, entonces?  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. —No, Sophie, no soy una acosadora. Sólo quería su número en caso de que necesité que me ayude a volver a casa una noche. —La miré, pero estaba sonriendo secretamente por debajo.

—¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí?

—Denny señaló que te vio caminando por la calle, y le pedí que se detuviera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con curiosidad. Frunció los labios y me di cuenta de que estaba irritada con mis preguntas.

—No sé, supongo que pensé en saludarla.

—Si así fuera el caso, podría sólo haber llamado, ya que tiene mi número y todo.  
Ella suspiró pesadamente. —Señorita Webster, basta de preguntas, por favor.

Me reí en silencio, comenzaba a molestarla nuevamente y me encantaba.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más? —Me miró y frunció el ceño. Dios, era sexy cuando hacía eso. Era un pecado observarla.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de llamarme señorita Webster y llamarme Sophie?

Ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. —Sería un placer, Sophie. —Me gustó la forma en que mi nombre rodó por su lengua. Sian miró a mi libreta y vio el garabato de dos personas en él.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

—La novia y el novio de allí —señalé.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? Son una linda pareja, y creo que sería una buena pintura. Voy a llamarla Una Boda en el Central Park.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien compraría eso?

Rodé los ojos ante su brusquedad, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—La gente ama las bodas y cualquier pareja que se haya casado aquí la compraría como un recuerdo del comienzo de su vida juntos.

Sian levantó la barbilla. —Todo eso es basura, si me lo preguntas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Le pregunté mientras la miraba con confusión.

—Las bodas, comenzar una vida en común, las relaciones, todo eso, tu misma dijiste que nada dura para siempre.

Me quedé sorprendida con sus palabras y su odio hacia las relaciones. Podía ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos azules eléctricos, ella debió haber sido gravemente herida. Bajé la mirada y continué el dibujo.

—Bueno, mucha gente cree en y vivieron felices para siempre y las relaciones de cuento de hadas, no les quitaré el gusto por ello.

—¿Crees en algo de eso? —preguntó.

—No sé, creo que una vez lo hice, pero ya no estoy tan segura —Continué dibujando.

Ella alargó su mano y suavemente me agarró la muñeca, dándole vuelta y frotando apaciblemente la cicatriz con el pulgar. Yo quería apartarme, pero su toque me congeló, era tan cálido y suave, y envió fuego a través de mi cuerpo.

—Háblame de estas cicatrices —dijo en voz baja.

Mi corazón empezó a correr cuando él la soltó y dejó caer la mano en mi libreta. Me quedé mirándola, ¿por qué le importaba? No la he conocido lo suficiente como para compartir mis secretos, diablos, no la conozco en absoluto.

—Cometí un error, era joven y estúpida, eso es todo.

—Todo el mundo es joven y estúpido de vez en cuando, pero no tratan de quitarse la vida —espetó. Era casi como si lo tomara como algo personal. Suspiré y mantuve la calma.

—Sian, no me conoces y no sabes nada de mí. No somos amigas, recuérdalo, lo que pasó en mi pasado no es asunto tuyo —Le dije. La puse en su lugar y cortésmente le dije que retrocediera.

—Pido disculpas —dijo mientras miraba al frente.

Comencé a sentirme un poco avergonzada por mi tono. Me levanté de la banca. —Me muero de hambre, ¿quieres un perrito caliente?

—No, no quiero un perrito caliente, si tienes hambre te llevaré a un restaurante adecuado para almorzar.

Me reí cuando me volví de espaldas a ella y comencé a alejarme. —Como quiera, señora Powers, pero yo iré a buscarme un perrito caliente en el puesto de salchichas. —Le oí murmurar algo en voz baja, y antes de que lo supiera, caminaba a mi lado.

—¿Alguna vez escuchas a alguien?

—No, yo hago lo que quiero.

—Me doy cuenta —murmuró en voz baja, creyendo que no le escuché, pero lo hice.

Casualmente sonreí y seguí caminando. Llegamos al vendedor de salchichas, y miré a Sian.  
—¿Quieres uno?  
Ella frunció el ceño y gruñó al vendedor—: Deme dos perritos calientes.

Agarré mi perro caliente y me disculpé con el vendedor, le susurré—Está enojada porque estoy obligándola a comer una salchicha cuando quería una comida de lujo.  
El vendedor y yo nos reímos cuando Sian caminó hasta una mesa de madera. Me acerqué a la base de condimentos y cubrí mi perro caliente con pepinillos, cebollas, salsa de tomate y mostaza. Tomé un montón de servilletas y me senté junto a Sian en la pequeña mesa de picnic. Miró a mi perro caliente y luego me miró con disgusto en sus ojos.

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su simple perro caliente.

—Asqueroso, de ninguna manera, esto es el cielo —Tomé un buen bocado y lo miré mientras masticaba.

—Te das cuenta de lo malo que es para ti, ¿verdad?  
Levanté mi dedo. —Sólo se vive una vez, saca lo mejor de ello.

Trató de contener una sonrisa, pero la vi y me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Empujé mi salchicha hacia ella.

—Toma, ten un bocado.

—No, quita esa cosa de mi cara —Frunció el ceño.

—No hasta que tomes un bocado, Sian, entonces podrás juzgar si es asqueroso.  
Seguí moviendo el perro caliente más cerca de su boca mientras rodaba sus ojos y finalmente le dio un mordisco. Ella masticó, y yo reí de la gotita de salsa de tomate que tenía en la comisura de la boca. Tomé una servilleta y la limpié. Al instante, puso su mano en la mía como si quisiera alejarla, pero no lo hizo y me miró con miedo en sus ojos. Aparté la servilleta y sonreí como si no hubiera notado su reacción.

—Tenías kétchup justo allí, y no quería que te manchara la blusa.  
Asintió. —Gracias.

* * *

**Hola! que les pareció? se que es algo corto... espero que les guste la adaptación... (; Nos leemos luego. **


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9  
**  
La tarde en Central Park era hermosa. El sol brillaba bajo, manteniendo un poco de calor en el aire. Las puntas de las hojas comenzaban a cambiar, dejando saber a todos que el otoño se estaba aproximando. Los pájaros cantaban y las ardillas corrían a recoger provisiones para hacer sus nidos para el invierno.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Sian mientras la miraba. Tomé el último mordisco de mi perro caliente y limpié mi boca.

—Adelante.

—Estuve pensando en nuestra reciente salida, y me pregunté si ¿estarías interesada en ser…? —Se detuvo.

—¿Ser? —Le hice señas para que continuara.  
Aclaró su garganta y tomó una intensa respiración.

—¿Estarías interesada en ser un acompañante?  
Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué? No entiendo —suspiró pesadamente al comprender que yo no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—¿Estarías interesada en ser una persona que me acompañe a ciertas actividades, sin compromiso, y te pagaría por supuesto? —Estaba en medio de beber agua cuando la escupí.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a un acompañante o prostituta? —Le grité.

—¡NO! ¡NO! No me refería a eso, Sophie —Trató de explicar—. Me refería como una amiga —Le sonreí suavemente porque sé cuanto le costó decirlo.

—¿Te refieres a salir como amigas, como Hannah y yo? —Pasó sus manos por su perfecto cabello. Suavemente toqué su brazo.

—Sian, si lo que querías era ser amigas, entonces todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. De hecho, yo ya nos consideraba amigas, y no habrá dinero involucrado, tampoco —Frunció los labios y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

—Hay una beneficencia a la que tengo que ir mañana en la noche. Es un acto de caridad, y tengo que estar ahí para representar a mi empresa, ¿te gustaría ir?

Mordí mi labio mientras dulcemente le sonreía. —Me encantaría ir — Sonrió de vuelta mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa y empezábamos hacer nuestro camino fuera de Central Park.

—Te recogeré a las seis en punto —dijo mirando directamente adelante. Sonreí silenciosamente porque me sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella. Me gustaba la sensación, pero también la odiaba, ya que sabía que nada podría pasar entre nosotros, y yo necesitaba ser extremadamente cuidadosa de que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

Justo mientras nos íbamos, escuché a alguien decir mi nombre. —¿Soph? —Miré a un lado y el tiempo se detuvo mientras veía a Tom caminar hacia mí. Sian dejó de caminar cuando lo hice yo y miró hacia mí; ella sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Soph, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Tom en un tono confuso. Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Estoy genial, Tom, ¿Cómo estás tú? —Me las arreglé para sonreír.

Unos pasos detrás de él estaba parada una mujer con pelo negro azabache y tetas tan falsas, aposté que explotaría si las picara con mi dedo. Miré hacia ella mientras se follaba con los ojos a Sian.

—Estoy bien, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó, apuntando a Sian.

—Oh, lo siento; es mi amiga Sian Powers—Sian extendió su mano, y ambos la estrecharon. Mi estómago se revolvió y quería vomitar tan desesperadamente.

—Soph, te ves bien —Sonrió mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.  
Fingí una sonrisa mientras la pequeña Barbie plástica de Tom venía caminando y se presentó a sí misma.

—Hola, soy Angela; ¿tú debes ser la ex de Tom?  
Rodé los ojos —Sip, esa soy yo; la ex de Tom.

Ella no dejó de mirar a Sian y seducirla con sus ojos. Me estaba poniendo incómoda. Prácticamente estaba salivando. Empujé a Tom a un lado.

—Domestica a tu perro, Tom; te está avergonzando.  
Él me miró. —Angela, vámonos.

Miré a Sian que sonreía incesantemente a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, eres tan…

—¿Tan qué, Sian? —pregunté.

—Eres tan llena de vida, pongámoslo de esa forma —Se rió. Negué con la cabeza mientras dejábamos Central Park.

Denny tenía la Limo estacionada y estaba esperando por Sian. — ¿Entrarás? —preguntó Sian mientras apuntaba al auto.

—No, caminaré —dije mientras empezaba a bajar por la calle.

—Soph, entra al auto —demandó. Sonreí porque era la primera vez que me llamaba Soph, lo cual era su modo de dejarme saber que éramos amigas. Mi espalda estaba hacia ella mientras me alejaba caminando y saludaba.

—Adiós, Sian, nos vemos mañana.  
La oí suspirar, y cerrar la puerta del auto. Caminé la mayor parte del camino con la limosina de Sian siguiéndome. Finalmente, giré en la esquina y me detuve. Ella bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Estás lista para entrar ahora? —Sonrió.  
Rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta. Le di una palmadita en el brazo y le dije que se moviera más. Denny me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor y estaba riéndose suavemente. Llegamos a mi apartamento, y mientras me bajaba de la limosina, Sian me sorprendió agarrando suavemente mi mano.

—Gracias por ir mañana.  
Arrugué la nariz y sonreí. —Para eso están las amigas.

Entré por la puerta y me apoyé contra ella deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que toqué el suelo. Ahuequé la cara entre las manos y pensé en el fuego que se encendió en mi cuerpo cuando me tocó. Estaba destinada a los problemas, y eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada...LES GUSTÓ EL CAPITULO? ((5 COMENTS Y ACTUALIZO)) :P ... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE ESTE NUEVO AÑO SEA MEJOR... MUCHAS BENDICIONES. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA. (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Millón gracias por sus comentarios. Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por poder actualizar más rápido... Tengan paciencia... (: No les aburro más y espero que les guste. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 10  
**

La mañana siguiente me desperté con un mensaje de Hannah diciendo que estaba en camino con café y bagels. Me levanté de la cama tan pronto como ella estuvo lista para romper la puerta.

—Que mal amiga eres —soltó mientras pasaba por delante de mí para dejar el café y los bagels en la mesa.

—¿Qué hice? —Bostecé.

—Esperé toda la noche a que me llamaras y me contaras sobre tu día con Sian, pero nunca lo hiciste. —Hizo un puchero. Hannah amaba eso, y le era algo natural. Una vez me contó que podría hacer que una chica hiciera lo que fuera sólo haciendo esa cara.

—¿Cómo sabrías sobre lo de ayer?  
Bajó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de su café. —Tom me contó —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿QUÉ? —grité. Hannah sacó un bagel de la bolsa y me lo tendió.

—Me llamó y me dijo que las vio en Central Park; quiso saber desde hacía cuánto eran amigas o si tenían algo más… Podría decir que estaba celoso.

—¿Quién diablos se piensa Tom que es? ¿Olvidó que es él quien me dejó y comenzó a salir con una perra de plástico?  
Se inclinó sobre la mesa. —Le conté que Sian era tu sexi cita y tenía que superarlo.  
Me agarré suavemente de su brazo. —No lo hiciste.  
Hannah levantó dos dedos. —Juro por Dios que lo hice.

Rodé los ojos mientras sostenía el café en mis manos. —¿Quién se cree que es?  
Me miró en lo que se levantaba para tomar un cuchillo del cajón. — Es un idiota Soph, nada más.

Reí y me sobresalté por un golpe en la puerta. Miré extrañada a Hannah y me levanté para ver quién era. Observé por la mirilla y vi a una alta y atractiva mujer parada del otro lado. Abrí la puerta aún con el pijama puesto.

—¿Señorita Sophie Webster? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, soy Sophie Webster. —Ella se abrió paso a través de la puerta.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras le hacía señas a las otras tres mujeres con bolsas de ropa para que la siguieran por detrás.

—Ummm, ¿qué está sucediendo? —Miré en dirección de Hannah cuando se sentó en la mesa con la boca abierta.

—Señorita Webster, soy Camille, y nosotras somos de Sacks Fifth Avenue. La Señora Powers nos envió para que usted elija un vestido para el evento de esta noche. Ella la describió, así que nosotras elegimos aquellos vestidos que sentimos que le convenían.

—Santa mierda, Soph —dijo Hannah.

Me quedé allí mientras las mujeres desempacaban el contenido de las bolsas, sacando los más hermosos y caros vestidos que había visto. Me probé cada uno sintiéndome como Cenicienta. Hannah alzaba los pulgares con aquellos que le gustaban y la mujer alta aplaudía. El último que me puse era un Badgley Mishka negro, sin tirantes y de encaje. Jadeé cuando me miré en el espejo porque nunca había usado nada más hermoso. Hannah tenía una lágrima en su ojo en lo que tomaba mis manos y me miraba.

—Luces absolutamente impresionante, Soph.

—Es demasiado, no puedo aceptar esto o dejar que Sian lo haga por mí.  
Camille se acercó y me dio un par de tacos a tiras de Jimmy Choo.

—Ponte estos, querida, y deja que ella te compre un nuevo vestido; confía en mí, si ella no pensase que valieras la pena, no habría hecho esto.

—Miré a Hannah y tomé los zapatos de Camille.

—Sian no es una idiota, déjala comprarte un vestido y definitivamente esos zapatos—sonrió Hannah.

Rodé lo ojos mientras me ponía de pie con el vestido de diseñador y los Jimmy Choos. Me sentí increíble. Tomé mi teléfono y le envié a Sian un rápido mensaje.

_"Hola, soy yo, Sophie… gracias por el hermoso vestido pero es demasiado y no me siento bien aceptándolo"._

Segundos después ella respondió:

_"Por nada y no es demasiado, te veo lista a las seis en punto."_

Le sonreí a Camille. —Me gusta este —dije mientras pasaba las manos por mi cuerpo. Ella le chaqueó los dedos a las otras mujeres para que guarden los otros vestidos.

—La Señora Powers estará inmensamente contenta de que usted haya escogido su favorito. —Sonrió mientas salía por la puerta. Me quedé parada en el medio de la habitación intentando averiguar qué quiso decir Camille con su vestido favorito. ¿Fue a la tienda por cuenta propia y escogió algunos para darme? Luego me pregunté si era un habito suyo para todas sus mujeres.

—Estás pensando demasiado, Soph —dijo Hannah en lo que abría la cremallera trasera de mi vestido—. Ve a ponerte tus otras ropas de vuelta; no quieres arruinar esto antes de lo previsto. Llamaré a Roger y veré si está disponible para arreglarte el pelo y maquillaje, me debe un gran favor.

Fui al baño y me puse un par de jean y una musculosa con un sentimiento enfermo en mi estómago. El teléfono sonó, y ese familiar número llamaba de nuevo, lo ignoré y fue al buzón de voz.

Hannah y yo tomamos un taxi a Color me Beautiful, una peluquería de nuestro amigo Roger. Entramos por las puertas del salón de lujo a tiempo en el que él nos veía. Se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Ay niña, escuché lo de Tom y creo que es un idiota.

—Gracias Roger, supongo que sí. —Sonreí ligeramente. Se giró hacia Hannah y le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Ahora, dime dónde vas esta noche y con quién.  
Hannah saltó. —Va a un evento de caridad con Sian Powers.

—¿Sian Powers? ¿La ardiente, millonaria, gay y seductora Sian Powers?  
Rodé los ojos. —Sí Roger, esa. —Me miró seriamente.

—Soph, conoces su reputación, ¿no es así? —Me quedé en blanco porque no sabía nada de Sian excepto su única regla sobre dormir con alguien y que no le gustaban las relaciones.

—Somos amigas, nada más.  
Roger sacudió las manos frente a su rostro. —Chica, Sian Powers no tiene amigas; tiene esclavas sexuales, no amigas. —Tragué saliva y no quise escuchar más. Hannah podría decir que me sentía incómoda.

—Vamos Roger, haz tu magia y arregla a nuestra chica para que cada persona en el evento ruegue por ser quien la llevará a casa. —Golpeé su brazo mientras seguíamos a Roger a su puesto.

Conocí a Roger por Hannah. Él solía trabajar en la galería de arte a tiempo parcial mientras trataba de lanzar su salón. Era un hombre guapo con pelo de punta marrón y la cantidad justa de vello facial delineando su rostro ovalado. Cortaba el pelo y maquillaba como nadie más en el negocio. Una vez trabajó como estilista de Miranda Lambert, pero renunció para asentarse en un lugar y construir una vida con su compañero George. Me senté en la silla mientras él hacía su magia en mi cabello y rostro. Nunca me sentí más hermosa que ese día.

Entré en mi vestido de diseñador, los Jimmy Choos, y miré en el espejo mi cara ligeramente maquillada y los elegantes rizos. Por primera vez, en un terrible y largo tempo, olvidé todo lo malo en mi vida. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 6:00 pm. Rodé mis ojos en lo que alguien tocaba la puerta. Como prometió, ella llegaría a las seis en punto. Abrí la puerta mientras Sian se quedaba parada allí, mirándome e inhalando profundamente. Las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaron a revolotear y mi corazón empezó a latir al momento en que la vi en su vestido rojo perfectamente amoldado a su hermosa y fina figura.

—¿Tenías miedo de que me asaltaran entre la puerta y tu coche? — Sonreí.  
—Muy graciosa Sophie —dijo.

Estaba sorprendida de que ella misma viniera a la puerta en lugar de enviar a Denny. Golpeé mi hombro contra el suyo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Nos metimos en la parte posterior de la limusina y Sian nos sirvió una copa de champagne.

—Gracias Sian, tenía la esperanza de que te gustara esto. —Le guiñé el ojo en lo que ella sonreía y manteníamos nuestras copas alzadas.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

La gala de beneficencia era para la Fundación Autism Speaks. Era para apoyar la investigación biomédica de las causas y tratamientos del autismo en niños y adultos. Denny nos abrió la puerta, Sian salió y me tendió su mano.

—¿Crees que puedes portarte bien esta noche? —Puse mi brazo en el suyo y sonreí.

—No lo sé; no puedo prometer nada.

Caminamos hacia la entrada principal y entramos. El salón de baile era impresionante, al igual que las personas que habían asistido. Sian me guió hacia una mesa reservada con el nombre de su empresa sobre ella. Me senté, fijándome en los pilares que había alrededor de la habitación, así como en los techos bellamente tallados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige con adornos de caoba, al igual que las sillas que había alrededor de cada mesa. Una banda y la pista de baile se asentaban en el centro de la sala. A un lado había una larga tela alrededor de la barra que estaba complementada por la misma madera de caoba y encimeras de mármol.

Sian fue al bar para conseguir nuestras bebidas. Aparentemente, no tenía paciencia para esperar a que los camareros y camareras caminaran alrededor de la habitación con bebidas sobre sus bandejas. Volvió con una copa de vino blanco para mí y un whisky para ella. A pesar de lo hermoso que era el salón de baile, Sian era la persona más hermosa allí, y no podía dejar de mirarla. Me agarró suavemente por el codo y me acompañó hasta una pareja que estaban mirando en nuestra dirección. Incluso el más leve toque de su mano provocaba convulsiones en mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, Sian —dijo el caballero más mayor mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Hola, Robert, me gustaría que conocieras a Sophie Webster, una amiga mía

Él tomó mi mano y depositó un ligero beso en ella. —Tienes hermosas  
amigas, Sian. Sonreí amablemente ante su comentario y miré a su esposa, quien estaba mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Esta es mi esposa, Courtney —dijo Robert sonriendo.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Me sonrió.

Courtney era extremadamente atractiva, y era alrededor de veinticinco años más joven que su marido. Robert tomo a Sian del brazo y caminó con ella hacia un lado, susurrando, por lo que no podíamos oírles. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y los dos volvieron hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.  
Me miró de forma extraña por siquiera preguntar. —Solo negocios.

Colocó su mano suavemente en la parte baja de mi espalda y me llevó de vuelta a la mesa mientras se excusaba para ir al baño. Me encontraba disfrutando del hermoso sonido de la banda tocando melodías suaves cuando Courtney se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Sian —comentó. La miré, intentando absorber lo que quería decir.

—Sian y yo no somos más que amigas.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Cierto, bueno, solo te digo esto por tu propio bien, de mujer a mujer, porque pareces una persona agradable e inocente; mantente alejada de Sian Powers.  
Entrecerré los ojos y miré alrededor para ver si Sian estaba volviendo. —¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? —pregunté.

—Porque Sian te usará hasta que te rompa emocionalmente y te desgaste físicamente; luego te arrojara a un lado como un trozo de basura. —Se levantó de su asiento y puso su mano sobre mi brazo—. Solo un consejo de amiga.

Se alejó y me dejó allí sentada, meditando sus palabras. La forma en que me habló me hizo creer que era una víctima de Sian. Yo no quería pensar en ello mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la barra a por otra copa de vino. Miré hacia el lado en el que había un pequeño pasillo y alcé las cejas al ver a Sian hablando con la misma mujer que le había dado una bofetada en el club. Sus ojos parecían enfadados mientras la agarraba por un brazo y la sacaba de mi vista. Mi estómago se llenó de nudos, ¿qué demonios hacía yo aquí? Ni siquiera sabía nada sobre aquella mujer que era mi acompañante.

Estaba de pie ante el bar cuando un caballero se acercó a mí. —Hola, soy Andrew, me preguntaba si a una hermosa mujer como usted le gustaría compartir un baile conmigo. Miré a mí alrededor y no encontré a Sian por ninguna parte, simplemente me había dejado sola.

—Sería un placer. —Sonreí.

No me importaba bailar con Andrew; era guapo, con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Era alto, y cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pude sentir su fuerza. Antes de que tuviéramos una oportunidad de terminar nuestra conversación, Sian se acercó por detrás.

—Disculpa, Andrew, pero ella está aquí conmigo.

Andrew miró a Sian —Señora Powers, me disculpo, no sabía que era suya. Se alejó mientras Sian tomaba su lugar. ¿Suya? No soy suya ni de nadie más. Sian me miró mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tomaba mi mano en la suya. —Te dejo sola un minuto y te vas y empiezas a bailar con hombres extraños.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos. —Me dejaste sola para desaparecer con la mujer que te abofeteó en el Club.

Su mirada se convirtió en fuego. —¿Viste eso?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Sí, creo que mucha gente vio eso.

—Entonces, vamos a ver si lo he entendido, ¿me viste antes de que me encontraras ebria afuera?

—Sí, estaba sentada en el bar, ¿por qué?  
Las comisuras de su sexy boca se curvó hacia arriba. —Interesante.  
Incliné la cabeza hacia ella. —¿Qué es interesante? —Entonces me di cuenta—. Oh, entiendo, crees que tenía mis ojos puestos en ti desde el principio.

Me sonrió maliciosamente. —Tus palabras, señorita Webster, no las mías.  
Rodé los ojos y me incliné hacia ella, absorbiendo su dulce aroma mientras le susurraba al oído—: Es una mujer muy egocéntrica, señora Powers.

—¿Por qué está obra de beneficencia concreta? —pregunté.  
Me miró y tomó una respiración. —¿Por qué no? —Yo había dejado pasar el tema de la mujer del pasillo y que las vi desaparecer, pero no dejaría pasar esto.

—¿Por qué, entonces?  
Dejó de mirarme y miró directamente a la multitud. —Es solo una obra de caridad con las que mi empresa está involucrada, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti saber una razón específica?  
Sus palabras salieron frías, casi como si no confiara en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo.

—Simplemente olvida que pregunté. —Mantuve la vista al frente, negándome a mirarla.

—Estás enfadada —dijo.

—Sabrás cuando estoy enfadada, señora Powers —respondí.

La canción terminó y volvimos a la mesa, que ahora estaba llena con alguno de los asociados de Empresas Powers. Sian dio la vuelta y me presentó a algunos de los miembros de su personal. Miré hacia la mesa de al lado, y allí se sentaba ella, la hermosa y alta mujer del club. Su liso cabello rubio se asentaba justo sobre sus hombros y su delicada piel blanca brillaba bajo las luces del salón de baile. Ella brillaba en su largo vestido plateado y sus altos tacones de aguja plateados. Los diamantes ocupaban sus lugares en sus orejas y cuello, y no perdía el ritmo a la hora de aplicarse el maquillaje. Era una mujer impresionante, y estaba mirándome, o mejor dicho, mirándome ferozmente.

La cena consistía en filete mignon o pescado. Sian se tomó la libertad de pedirme el filete, ya que sentía la necesidad de poner algo de carne sobre mis huesos, tal como dijo tan amablemente. Durante la cena, un hombre se acercó para dar las gracias a todos por venir y agradecer a Empresas Powers por donar quinientos mil dólares a la obra de caridad; todo el mundo aplaudió.

Me excusé para ir al baño, cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y me congelé cuando vi al Dr. Taub saliendo del baño de hombres.

—Sophie, es fantástico encontrarte aquí —dijo.

—Dr. Taub, vine como la invitada de alguien y agradecería que no nos viera hablando. —Mi estómago se sentía enfermo y mi corazón latía más rápido.

—No me has devuelto las llamadas o reprogramado tus citas. Tiene que terminar nuestras sesiones, señorita Webster; es importante y lo sabe.

—Dr. Taub —susurré mientras miraba a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie, sobre todo Sian, nos veía hablando—. Lo haré, solo deme algo de tiempo, por favor.

—El tiempo no está de tu lado, Sophie; es importante que programes tu cita.

—No puedo hablar de esto aquí, por favor, Dr. Taub. —Se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entré en el baño y comprobé mi pelo y maquillaje. Me apliqué brillo de labios, y cuando abrí la puerta para salir me sorprendió ver a Sian de pie contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Me miró mientras yo hablaba—: Uh, ¿hola? ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie de esa manera?

—Porque te has ido durante bastante tiempo y quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Iba a darte cinco segundos más antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Me alejé de ella. —Vaya, ¿demasiado acosadora?

Le oí suspirar. —Por última vez, no soy una acosadora; estaba preocupada por tu seguridad. —Hice rodar los ojos; ella tenía problemas de seguridad y comenzaba a molestarme.

Regresamos a la mesa, y Sian miró a la hermosa mujer alta. Ella le sonrió.

—¿Estás lista para marcharnos? —pregunto.

—Lo estoy si tú lo estás.  
Sonrió y salimos afuera, donde Denny estaba esperándonos. Ella se detuvo y se giró hacia mí. —Voy a hacer que Denny te lleve a casa, yo tengo algo que necesito solucionar aquí. —Tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente—. Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche, espero que hayas pasado un buen rato. —Sus labios eran cálidos sobre mi piel, pero yo también me concentraba en el hecho de que no iba a acompañarme a casa.

La miré a los ojos. —Pasé un rato maravilloso, gracias por invitarme.  
Ella asintió y abrió la puerta. Me deslicé en el asiento trasero y me despedí con la mano, intentando esconder la decepción en mis ojos.

—Buenas noches, señorita Webster —dijo Denny mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Hola, Denny —respondí mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

* * *

**Hola! espero y que les haya gustado el capitulo! (: ¿qué tanto misterio tiene sophie? o sian? y quién será esa misteriosa rubia? O_O ¿qué opinan uds? :/ *depende de sus coments y actualizaré lo más pronto posible* je je .-. Por cierto no he olvidado las otras adaptaciones *tengan paciencia*. Nos leemos pronto. ;) **


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12  
**

El aire de la noche era excepcionalmente cálido para septiembre, y quería hacer algo más que irme a casa a un apartamento vacío. —Denny, ¿podrías llevarme a la playa, por favor?

Me miró por el espejo retrovisor. —Lo siento, señorita Webster, pero mis órdenes eran llevarla directamente a su casa.

Sonreí educadamente. —Denny, o puedes llevarme a la playa o llamaré a un taxi al minuto que me dejes en casa. La señora Powers no me posee ni tiene el derecho a decirme qué hacer. No me importa si te dijo que me llevaras a casa; te estoy diciendo lo contrario. Ahora, por favor, déjame en la playa.

—Muy bien, señorita Webster, si usted lo dice —suspiró.

—Lo digo, y si la señora Powers tiene un problema con ello, entonces yo lidiaré con ella.

Me quité los zapatos y cargué con ellos cuando mis pies tocaron la suave y cálida arena. El océano se veía hermoso esta noche con la luz de la luna brillando, iluminando cada ola que se abría paso hasta la orilla. Tiré los zapatos y corrí hacia el borde del agua. Me reí mientras el agua fría salpicaba mis pies haciéndome sentir viva y eufórica. El pacífico sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el dulce olor del agua salada eran suficiente como para dejarme escapar a mi propio mundo, un mundo que había creado. Estaba disfrutando de la serenidad de mi mundo cuando escuché—: ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —Suspiré porque conocía muy bien a esa enfurecida voz. Giré la cabeza para ver a Sian de pie a unos metros detrás de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sian; no tienes asuntos que concluir? —Consideré la posibilidad de que "concluir sus asuntos" involucrara sexo y esa hermosa mujer alta.

—Estoy aquí porque no fuiste a casa y obligaste a mi chófer a desobedecer mis órdenes. —Su voz sonaba enojada.

—Bueno, era una bonita noche, y quería estar aquí, es mi lugar favorito.

—Hay tiempo y lugar para estar aquí, Sophie, pero no ahora.

—Lamento que te sientas así, pero no he terminado aquí todavía, y no me voy a ir.  
Alzó la voz. —Sophie Webster, vámonos.

¿Quién cojones se creía que era esta mujer? —No seas tan gruñona y si quieres que me vaya entonces tendrás que atraparme. —Me reí cuando empecé a correr por la playa.

—Por el jodido amor, Soph, me estás molestando—gritó mientras empezaba a perseguirme.

Volví la cabeza y miré hacia atrás mientras me alcanzaba, juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa escapar de sus labios. Era buena corriendo a pesar de también llevar un vestido largo puesto. Comencé a jadear y a reducir la velocidad mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí, levantándome. Pateé y grité—: Bájame, Sian Powers.

—De ninguna forma, volverás a salir corriendo, y he terminado de jugar.

Sin aliento dije—: No lo haré, lo prometo, de todas formas estoy sin aliento por si no te has dado cuenta.

Gentilmente me bajó, y me senté en la arena. Bajó la vista y sacudió su cabeza cuando le tendí la mano para que se sentara a mi lado.

—No voy a sentarme en la arena con este vestido.

—Vive un poco, Sian, la vida es demasiado corta —dije mientras miraba hacia el agua iluminada por la luna. Suspiró y se sentó junto a mí.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento, y estaba sintiéndome un poco emotiva; culpo al vino, cuando empecé a hablar.

—Era mi decimosexto cumpleaños cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer. —La sentí mirarme cuando me quedé observando y escuchando los susurros del océano—. Oye, felices dieciséis, ¿adivina qué? Tienes cáncer. —Sentí las lágrimas comenzando a picar en los ojos.

Sian tomó mi mano y susurró—: No tienes que hacer esto. —No iba a mirarla porque si observaba sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos estaría perdida.

Procedí con mi historia.

—No podía soportar la idea de que mi padre tuviera que pasar por esa tortura y dolor de nuevo como con mi madre, así que decidí hacerle prescindir de eso.

—Sophie —susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

—Él se iba a una de sus borracheras, y yo sabía que no estaría en casa hasta la medianoche, así que era mi oportunidad para poner en acción mi plan. Llené la bañera con agua caliente, me relajé y tomé una hoja de afeitar para ambas muñecas. —La escuché respirar hondo mientras frotaba suavemente la cicatriz con el pulgar.

—Puedes creerte que esa fue la única noche que olvidó su billetera y regresó a casa antes; hablando de suerte, ¿no? Me encontró y llamó al 911. Casi no lo logro, había perdido mucha sangre.

Sian no dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo, podía decir que estaba sorprendida.

—Supongo que Dios tenía otros planes para mí. Pasé por un año de quimioterapia y entré en remisión. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y por eso estoy agradecida. Como dije ayer, era joven y estúpida, y cometí un terrible error.

Sian soltó mi mano, me rodeó con el brazo y me arrastró hacia ella. Descansé la cabeza en su hombro. Era suave y firme, y se sentía bien ser sostenida.

—Es por eso que tienes esta imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a los demás, ¿no? preguntó mientras besaba ligeramente mi cabeza—. Eres una buena persona, Sophie Webster —susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Sentí sus brazos levantándome mientras me llevaba por la arena hacia su coche, el cual no era su limusina, sino el Range Rover. Cuidadosamente, me puso en el asiento delantero cuando me removí; susurró—: Duerme, ángel.

Nos llevó a mi apartamento, abrió el bolso para encontrar las llaves y luego me subió hasta mi puerta. Mis brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de su cuello. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrió ligeramente la puerta con su pie. Me transportó hacia el dormitorio y me depositó suavemente en la cama. Era algo consciente de lo que hacía, pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverme.

Me cubrió con una manta y me acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. —Duerme bien, ángel, y dulces sueños.

* * *

**HOLA! HE VUELTO. (: QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? BUENO? MALO? ..ESE ERA EL GRAN SECRETO DE SOPHIE? ... *ESPERO SUS REVIEWS*... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

La mañana siguiente era un día de trabajo, y no tenía que estar allí hasta el mediodía. Arrastré el culo fuera de la cama y me quité el vestido de noche. Agradecí que Sian no me desnudase, bueno, tal vez quería que lo hubiese hecho porque los momentos que compartimos en la playa eran algo que no quería olvidar. Sentí que algo cambió en ella la noche anterior.

Me paré bajo el agua caliente y dejé que me alcanzara. No podía dejar de pensar en Sian y lo dulce y gentil que fue conmigo la noche anterior. Le expuse mi secreto más profundo, y ahora me estaba empezando a arrepentir. No debería haberle mostrado esa parte de mí, era demasiado peligroso. Me puse mis mallas y la túnica larga, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer un poco de café. No podía quitarme de encima la sensación de estupidez por contárselo, a veces, simplemente no sé cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

Mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el café, busqué en el bolso y agarré mi teléfono, había un mensaje de texto de Sian.

"_**Hola, espero que durmieras bien, sólo quería ver si estabas levantada y cómo te sentías".**_**  
**

Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

"_**Buenos días, dormí bien y me siento bien, gracias por tu preocupación.**__**Espero que tengas un día estupendo y que no trabajes muy duro."**_

_**"Me alegra que te sientas bien, y siempre trabajo duro, es por eso que tengo **__**tanto éxito."**__**  
**_

_**"Te creo, y gracias por cuidar de mí anoche, ¡te debo una!"**__**  
**_

_**"Considéralo un pago por la vez que me llevaste a casa a salvo. Tengo una **__**reunión, luego hablamos."**__**  
**_

_**"Adiós."**_

Me serví un poco de café en una taza que decía: "Mi ex-novio es un idiota", cortesía de Hannah. Me acerqué al escritorio que albergaba mi portátil, abrí el cajón y saqué el pedazo de papel que encaja perfectamente en la parte superior de una revista. Miré el papel y con un bolígrafo garabateé sobre él y lo volví a poner en su lugar hasta que lo necesitara de nuevo.

Salí fuera y bajé por la calle, tenía una hora antes de que tener que estar en el trabajo, así que decidí caminar las pocas cuadras que costaba llegar hasta allí. El aire hoy era más fresco porque el sol se escondió detrás de un grupo de nubes. Hoy era una vista diferente de la que había sido durante meses. La gente había abierto el armario de otoño y había sacado la ropa de los días "fríos". Pantalones, camisas de manga larga, chaquetas de punto y chaquetas ligeras adornaban las calles de New York mientas la gente se preparaba para la llegada del otoño.

Pasé delante de un Starbucks de camino al trabajo, y, por supuesto, tuve que parar como si necesitara más cafeína. Entré y me puse en una fila que ocupaba la mitad de la cafetería. Alcancé el bolso y saqué el teléfono, prometí a Hannah que le llamaría y le contaría sobre la noche anterior. Marqué su número y esperé a que respondiera, después de varios tonos saltó el contestador de voz.

—Hola Hannah, soy yo, pasé un rato fabuloso anoche con Sian. Estoy de camino al trabajo, llámame más tarde para tener una charla de chicas, te quiero.

Finalmente era mi turno y pedí un Latte dulce de canela grande. Le pagué al barista y salí con mi café en la mano y me dirigí al trabajo. Mientras caminaba por la calle llena de gente, me di cuenta de que había una limusina negra estacionada frente a un edificio alto. La puerta de la limusina se abrió y salió una mujer que me resultaba familiar y luego salió Sian, siguiéndola, acomodándose la blusa y alisando su falda. Me sentí enferma del estómago y el corazón se me empezó a acelerar, no por pasión, sino por los nervios. Ella miró alrededor y me vio de pie a unos metros de distancia. No podía dejarle saber la rabia y los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al verlas juntas, así que sonreí y saludé como haría cualquier amiga. Su expresión era de dolor cuando me vio. No me devolvió la sonrisa, sólo pudo arreglárselas para darme un pequeño saludo con la mano. Caminaron hasta el alto edificio y entraron. Mientras pasaba por delante, noté el nombre del negocio en las grandes puertas dobles, "Empresas Powers". Nunca me di cuenta de lo que era este edificio mientras pasaba todo el tiempo por delante de él.

Seguí caminando mientras una ola de traición corría por mis venas. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirme así. Sian y yo somos amigas y nada más, nunca podríamos ser nada más. Luché con mis emociones durante todo el camino al trabajo y traté de razonar conmigo misma que no hizo nada malo. Si ella y yo íbamos a seguir siendo amigas, tendría que acostumbrarme a verla con otras mujeres. Ella no era mía, y yo no era suya. Seguí diciéndome eso hasta que finalmente llegué al trabajo.

Fue un día tranquilo en el trabajo, lo que apestó porque me dio más tiempo para pensar acerca de Sian y la alta y hermosa mujer rubia que salió de la limusina. No tenía derecho a siquiera pensar en ellas, pero después del momento que compartimos anoche, no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez ella sentía algo por mí. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Sian Powers no tiene relaciones y solo usa a las mujeres, y ya he sido advertida acerca de eso. Tenía que hacer un serio examen de conciencia, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era en mi lugar de pizza favorito.

La jornada de trabajo por fin terminó. Agarré mi teléfono y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me detuve de golpe cuando vi a Denny apoyado contra la limusina aparcada junto a la acera. Entrecerré los ojos al mirarle.

—Hola, Denny, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hola, señorita Webster, la señora Powers me envió para recogerla y llevarla al restaurante donde se reunirá con usted en 15 minutos para cenar.

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté mientras ponía las manos en las caderas. Me miró con una sonrisa en la cara porque sabía lo que venía a continuación—. Puedes decirle a la señora Powers que no estoy disponible esta noche. Tengo otro planes —Empecé a alejarme mientras volví la cabeza. —Dile también que si quiere cenar conmigo puede coger el teléfono y preguntármelo —Levanté la mano y me despedí. —Adiós, Denny, ten una fantástica noche.

Pizzapopoulus estaba a un par de manzanas de distancia, y el frío aire nocturno se estaba asentando. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana y abrí el menú. El restaurante era pequeño, con unas 20 mesas que ocupaban el espacio. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con fotografías de todas las celebridades que habían cenado allí. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos y servilletas blancas. El ambiente era casual y pintoresco, y tenían la mejor pizza.

Hurgaba en mi bolso buscando el teléfono cuando vi la sombra de alguien sentarse frente a mí. Levanté la mirada, y allí estaba Sian, mirándome, puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que aquí es donde quieres cenar? —preguntó.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado y miré su ardiente cara.

—Sí, Sian, aquí es donde voy a cenar esta noche, y no creo que estuvieras invitada.  
Puso la mano sobre su corazón.

—Ay, eso duele, Sophie. Te invité a cenar, y me rechazaste, así que me tomé la libertad de acompañarte.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero compañía?

Puso las manos sobre la mesa y las cruzó.

—No lo sé, pero ya que estoy aquí podríamos cenar juntas —dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo al restaurante.

El objetivo de esta cena para mí era hacer un examen de conciencia y eso iba a ser extremadamente difícil con ella sentada frente a mí.

La camarera se acercó y empezó a babear cuando le preguntó a Sian qué le gustaría pedir. Miró el menú de arriba abajo y se decidió por una ensalada. La miré y le quité el menú de las manos.

—No te puedes sentar en un lugar donde venden pizza y pedir una ensalada.  
Miré a la camarera y me aclaré la garganta para desviar su atención de Sian.

—Queremos una pizza grande con pepperoni, champiñones y aceitunas negras, una ensalada grande antipasto y una ración de palitos de pan.

Sian levantó un dedo y lo apoyó en sus labios.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a comer esa pizza?

—No creo que lo vayas a hacer, sé que lo vas a hacer —sonreí.

Puse el teléfono sobre la mesa y la mire. Si quería interrumpir mis planes para cenar tan groseramente, entonces tendría que responder algunas preguntas.

—¿Quién es la mujer con la que estás siempre? —Las palabras simplemente salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas. Se removió en su asiento.

—Es una amiga, Sophie —respondió en voz baja a mi pregunta. Sabía que mentía. Tal vez era una amiga, pero qué clase de amiga era lo que yo quería saber.

—¿Qué clase de amiga, Sian?  
Sus ojos azul verdosos parecían más oscuros mientras me miraba.

—Ella no importa, Sophie, es una amiga y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.  
Levanté las cejas.

—Creí que después de lo que te conté anoche estarías dispuesta a contarme algunas cosas.

—No tengo la costumbre de hablar de mi vida personal. Se llama personal por una razón, Sophie.

No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento ella tomó una decisión por mí. La camarera trajo nuestra pizza y la puso en el centro de la mesa junto con la ensalada y los palitos de pan. Levanté un trozo de pizza con la espátula y lo puse en su plato. Suspiró y agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Deja eso ahora mismo, Sian Powers.  
Parecía perpleja.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está mal?  
Me incliné sobre la mesa y le quité el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mano.

—No vas a comer la pizza con cuchillo y tenedor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos se supone que la tengo que comer?

Estaba tan condenadamente sexy en ese momento. Levanté mi pizza y le di un mordisco. Con la boca llena, le dije:

—De esta manera, levántala y muerde.

—Eso es asqueroso y no hables con la boca llena.

—Si no vas a hacerlo, entonces yo lo haré —Levanté la pizza de su plato y se la acerqué a la boca—. Muerde —ordené.  
Levantó las cejas mirándome.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que suena eso? —guiñó un ojo.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras le pegaba en el brazo. Puso los ojos en blanco, lo que era endiabladamente sexy, abrió la boca y le dio un bocado a la pizza. Sonreí mientras ponía la pizza de nuevo en su plato.

—Mi turno —sonrió.

—¿Tu turno de qué?  
Tomó la pizza de mi plato y la levantó.

—Muerde —ordenó.

Le di un mordisco, y una amplia sonrisa agració su perfecto rostro. Creo que esa pudo haber sido la primera vez desde que la había conocido que la había visto sonreír así, e hizo que mi corazón revoloteara.

Comimos más pizza, hablamos y comimos un poco de ensalada. La camarera seguía pasando junto a nuestra mesa y dándole a Sian sonrisas coquetas.

—¿Nunca te enfermas y cansas de todas las mujeres que te comen con los ojos?

Se echó a reír.

—¿No te cansas de todas las miradas lascivas que obtienes de los hombres?

Puse una cara confusa.

—Yo no las obtengo.

—Sí que las obtienes, Sophie, lo veo cada vez que estoy contigo, la única diferencia es que los hombres son más discretos que las mujeres.

Nunca me di cuenta de que los hombres me comían con los ojos, tendré que empezar a prestar más atención. Mientras estábamos riendo y disfrutando de nuestra conversación me sonó el teléfono; era el número de mi tía Patti. Miré a Sian.

—Tengo que atender esta llamada —asintió con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono.

—Hola —contesté. La voz del otro lado era de mi prima Debbie.

—Sophie, soy Debbie, quería hacerte saber que mamá y papá tuvieron… —empezó a sollozar— un accidente de coche, y ambos fallecieron. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

—Debbie, lo siento mucho, estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

—Gracias, Soph, te llamaré para contarte los detalles.

Colgué y miré a Sian, quien me miraba con preocupación.

—Sophie, ¿qué pasó?

—Mis tíos murieron en un accidente de coche. Tengo que salir de aquí, Sian.

Agarré mi bolso y saqué algo de dinero. Sian me lo quitó de las manos y lo metió de nuevo en mi bolso.

—Yo me encargo.

No podía derrumbarme delante de ella, tenía que mantener la compostura, al menos hasta llegar a casa, cuando estuviera sola.

Tiró un poco de dinero a la mesa y me siguió fuera del restaurante. Mi cabeza estaba aturdida, y yo estaba confusa. Miré en ambas direcciones olvidando por qué camino tenía que ir. Puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me acercó a ella, llevándome hacia donde Denny había aparcado la limusina. Me tropecé un par de veces, pero la fuerza de sus brazos me sostuvo. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar. Me deslicé hacia el otro lado mientras entraba ella y se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada, sólo me envolvió en sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Al sentir su calor y seguridad, agarré en un puño su blusa y empecé a llorar. Pasó la mano arriba y abajo por mi espalda mientras su barbilla descansaba en mi cabeza. En ese momento no me importaba que ella me viera así, sólo necesitaba estar con alguien entonces, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ser ese alguien.

* * *

**HOLA! Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? bueno? malo? quién será esa misteriosa mujer? :/ Gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. (;**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Caminamos dentro de mi apartamento. Sian cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Tiré mi bolso en la mesa y caminé a la cocina para tomar una botella de vino.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sian mientras me seguía de cerca.  
Rasqué mi cabeza. —Sí, estoy bien, ¿quieres un poco de vino?

—Ah no, realmente tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión con alguien.

Rodé mis ojos de espaldas a ella porque estaba segura que su reunión tenía que ver con tener sexo. Abrí la botella, serví un poco en un vaso y me giré, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
—Gracias Sian, de verdad aprecio todo.

Puso su mano en mi rostro y gentilmente secó con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que habían quedado. —Sé que lo haces, y de nada.

Fuego se extendió por mi cuerpo calentando cada parte que dolía por ella en este momento. Este era un lado de ella que era sensible y gentil, un lado que quería conocer mejor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y las mariposas revolotearon alrededor cada vez que ella me tocaba. Estaba vulnerable en este momento, y todo lo que podía pensar era en besarla apasionadamente. Me contuve porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Le di una palmada en el brazo. —Es mejor que vaya a su reunión Señora Powers, es grosero dejar a alguien esperando.

Arregló una pequeña sonrisa. —Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, por favor llámame —dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi frente.

—Lo haré, ahora ve a tener una buena noche.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y me senté con mi vino. Para alguien de mi edad, he experimentado la muerte más veces de las que debería. Necesitaba llamar a Hannah y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Mientras me levantaba y alcanzaba mi teléfono, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla y vi a Sian parada allí.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Caminó dentro. —Empaca un bolso, vas a quedarte en mi apartamento esta noche.  
La miré con una expresión de asombro. —No, no lo haré. Me quedaré en casa.  
Suspiró. —Soph, por una vez, sólo una, por favor haz lo que digo.  
—No soy una niña Sian, y francamente no puedes decirme qué hacer, ¿pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación?

Caminó hacia el rincón de la habitación donde estaba mi caballete y observó la pintura sin terminar que había allí. Su tono cambió. —Creo que no deberías estar sola esta noche después de las noticias que recibiste, y mi casa tiene un cuarto para invitados. Voy a sentirme mejor sabiendo que no estás sola.

Luchó con cada palabra que acababa de decir; ahora me di cuenta que ella tenía un tiempo difícil con las emociones.

—Está bien Sian, dame un minuto. —Asintió, sin quitar en ningún momento su mirada de la pintura.

Tiré un par de cosas en un bolso y caminé hacia donde ella estaba, de pie junto al caballete. —Esto es lo que estabas dibujado en Central Park, ¿verdad? ¿La novia y el novio frente a la fuente?

—Sí, comencé a pintarla esa noche.

—Por lo que puedo ver, eres una artista muy talentosa.

—Gracias Señora Powers, ahora vámonos. —Sonrió y tomó mi bolso, estaba llena de sorpresas hoy.

Su penthouse te quitaba el aliento, desde los suelos de mármol en el pasillo hasta las blancas paredes y grandes ventanales. La sala de estar tenía un hermoso sofá de color gris oscuro, una cuadrada mesa de madera en el centro y dos sillones de cuero, en un gris suave. Largas cortinas colgaban desde el suelo hasta las ventanas del techo mientras que el hogar de mármol era el punto central de la habitación. Imágenes en blanco y negro colgaban verticalmente en las paredes en grupos de tres, con varias escenas de ciudades de alrededor del mundo. Ella vino detrás de mí mientras observaba las imágenes.

—¿Te gustan estas?

Sonreí. —Sí, son hermosas. ¿Dónde las obtuviste?

—Yo las tomé.

Giré mi cabeza, y la mirada en mi rostro debe haberlo divertido porque empezó a reír.

—¿Tú tomaste estas? —Enfaticé cada palabra.

—Te ves tan sorprendida Sophie. La fotografía es uno de mis pasatiempos.

—Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber eso, Sian, si te rehúsas a contarme sobre ti?

Me quedé de pie allí y estudié las fotografías. Sonreí porque en ese momento me di cuenta que teníamos algo en común; las dos éramos artistas. Yo pintaba imágenes y ella las tomaba.

—Tu casa es hermosa, ¿tú la decoraste?

—No, mi hermana lo hizo.

La miré, confundida. —¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí, y es diseñadora de interiores, hizo este lugar y mi edificio de oficinas.  
Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, asintiendo. —Tengo la impresión de que el talento corre en la familia.

Rió mientras caminaba hacia su bar.—¿Bebida? —preguntó.

—Un chupito de Jack por favor.

—¿Estás segura? —Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eso te sorprende?

Cogió un vaso de chupito. —No, bueno, tal vez sí, sólo que no conozco a ninguna mujer que beba chupitos de Jack Daniel's completos.

Me alcanzó el vaso y lo sostuve arriba. —Sí lo estás. —Lo bebí completo mientras quemaba su camino hacia abajo, pero se sintió bien—. Creí que usted no hacía pijamadas Señora Powers.

Me miró y sonrió. —No lo hago Srta. Webster. Nunca lo hice, pero esta noche hice una excepción por una amiga. —Enfatizó la palabra amiga—. Porque sentí que ella no debería estar sola. —Llenó otro chupito y me entregó el vaso.

—¿Otro más? —preguntó.

—¿Estás tratando de emborracharme?

Me miró de esa ardiente manera que hacía que mi cuerpo doliera.—¿Debería?  
Bebí el trago y me senté en el sofá. Sian caminó con su vaso de escocés y se sentó junto a mí. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Levanté la vista hacia ella y suspiré. —Estoy bien, sólo pensaba cómo voy a ser capaz de visitar la tumba de mis padres cuando vuelva a Michigan.

La observé, mis ojos azules grisáceos mirando sus ojos azul verdosos y hablando seriamente. —Cuando muera, no quiero un funeral. No quiero a la gente mirando mi cuerpo y llorando por mí. Quiero ser cremada y que mis cenizas sean esparcidas alrededor de París.

Sian se me quedó viendo y me dio una mirada irritada. —Deja de hablar así, tienes muchos años para decidir qué quieres.

—Sian, es en serio, quiero que la gente beba y celebre en mi memoria. Que recuerden los buenos tiempos, no que lloren por mi muerte.

—Está bien, tienes que parar porque estás hablando como si fueras a morir mañana.

—Nunca sabes que traerá cada día, es por eso que digo que nada dura para siempre.

—Bien, creo que el Sr. Daniel's te ha hecho efecto, vamos a dormir un poco, tengo que trabajar en la mañana.

Subimos las escaleras y me mostró mi habitación. —Buenas noches Soph, duerme bien —dijo mientras caminaba fuera, hacia su habitación.

—Buenas noches Sian.

Me cambié en mi camisa para dormir y trepé en la confortable cama tamaño King que ocupaba el lugar. Absorbí la lujosa sensación de las sábanas de satén mientras observaba alrededor a la clásicamente decorada habitación. Las paredes color pardo con molduras talladas eran asombrosas. Había una cómoda beige con un gran espejo redondo sobre él y mesas de noche a juego a cada lado de la cama. La gran ventana tenía libreros empotrados en cada lado con un asiento que estaba cubierto con el mismo material que el edredón de la cama. Podría acurrucarme aquí y quedarme por siempre residiendo en su belleza y comodidad.

_**SOPHIE:**_

"_**Recibí terribles noticias hoy. Mi prima llamó antes; mi tía y tío murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Voy a estar yendo a Michigan en un par de días para el funeral. Quería que supieras así no te preocupabas"**_

_**HANNAH:**_

"_**Lo siento tanto, ¿quieres que vaya hacia allá? No deberías estar sola."**_

_**SOPHIE:**_

"_**Estoy bien, y estoy quedándome donde Sian esta noche, estaba conmigo cuando recibí la llamada."**_

_**HANNAH:**_

"_**¿En serio Soph? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos? ¿Te acostaste con ella?"  
**_

_**SOPHIE:**_

"_**¡NO! Sólo somos amigas, y estoy quedándome en el cuarto de invitados."  
**_

_**HANNAH:**_

"_**Cierra la maldita boca y métete en la cama de esa mujer, deja que te haga olvidar todo lo malo, al menos por esta noche."  
**_

_**SOPHIE:**_

"_**Que linda, buenas noches Hannah, me mantendré en contacto."  
**_

_**HANNAH:**_

"_**¡Vive Soph! ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los amigos con beneficios? Buenas noches…"**_

Ella tenía razón, cuando estoy con Sian ella hace que olvide todo lo malo, pero lo irónico es que ella es lo malo para mí. Una de nosotras tendrá el corazón roto por la otra, y no puedo tener eso en mi vida en este momento.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Di la vuelta y abrí los ojos mientras la luz del sol asomaba entre las cortinas transparentes que colgaban perfectamente de las ventanas. Me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta y seguí el aroma que me llevó directamente a la cocina. Sian estaba sentada a la mesa, escribiendo en su ordenador portátil.

—Buenos días, Sophie, espero que hayas dormido bien.  
Sonreí y me dirigí al armario por una taza para café. —Buenos días, dormí muy bien en esa enorme cama.

Se rió ligeramente. Serví un poco de café y me senté a la mesa, frente a ella. —Hay panecillos por allí, por favor, toma uno.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.  
Me miró con sus ojos negros matutinos. —Tienes que comer, Sophie.

Suspiré. —Nunca como apenas despierto, pero no te preocupes mamá, tomaré uno en un ratito.

Una sonrisa ligeramente irritada apareció en su rostro. —Eres una sabelotodo, incluso a primera hora de la mañana. —Levanté mi taza y sonreí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunté mientras apuntaba a su ordenador portátil.

—Sólo envió algunos correos electrónicos y reorganizando algunas reuniones.

—¿Tienes demasiadas en la agenda o algo así?

Me miró y ladeó la cabeza. —Cuestionas todo, ¿no es así?

Miré hacia el techo. —Supongo que sí —sonreí.

Me senté y la miré fijamente mientras veía la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba recién duchada, y su pelo aún estaba húmedo y perfectamente sexy cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? —preguntó con curiosidad. Puse mi taza sobre la mesa y envolví mis manos alrededor de ella.

—Tengo que llamar al trabajo y decirle a mi jefe que no iré debido al funeral, luego creo que me detendré en el comedor de beneficencia y haré voluntariado esta tarde.

Sian levantó la mirada de su computadora portátil. —Realmente disfrutas hacer voluntariado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me encanta. A pesar de que no tienen hogar y de todos los problemas que puedan tener, son seres humanos, y necesitan ayuda.

Me miró por un segundo y luego siguió en su portátil. Di un sorbo a mi café y miré por la enorme ventana la vista de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—La razón por la que estaba reorganizando mis reuniones es porque te voy a llevar a Michigan.

—¿Qué? —Exclamé.

Se levantó de la mesa y dejó la taza sobre el mostrador. —No está a discusión, Soph, nos vamos mañana por la mañana, y conduciremos.

—¿Conduciendo? Son unas diez horas en coche, Sian.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. —Sé cuánto tiempo de conducción es, considéralo un viaje de carretera.

Suspiré. —¿Un viaje de carretera? Volando llegaríamos allí en una hora y media.

—¿Tienes un problema con estar conmigo en un coche durante diez horas? —preguntó casualmente.

—No, pero...

Caminó hacia donde yo estaba sentada y se detuvo sobre mí como si quisiera tocarme o besarme, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a decir:

—No hay peros, iremos en coche.

—No creo que Denny quiera llevarnos hasta Michigan.

Se rió y se apartó. —Denny no conducirá, lo haré yo.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré pesadamente, ¿por qué iba ella, de todos modos? Soy más que capaz de volver a casa por mi cuenta, y esa es la manera en que lo prefiero, bien, tal vez no, la idea de estar en un coche con ella durante diez horas era emocionante. Sonreí y me levanté de la mesa.

Agarré mi bolso y entré en el ascensor, Denny me estaba esperando afuera en la limusina.

—Buenos días, Denny, ¿dónde está Sian? —Le pregunté, mientras miraba, y no estaba en la limusina.

—Buenos días, señorita Webster. La señora Powers llevó el Range Rover al trabajo hoy.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Denny?

—Claro, señorita Webster —dijo mientras me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿La señora Powers te dijo por qué me llevara ella a Michigan?

—No, señorita Webster, no lo hizo, sólo me dijo que tomara los próximos días libres, ya que se iba en un viaje por carretera. Señorita Webster, ¿puedo decirle algo?  
Lo miré con curiosidad. —¿Qué es?

—He trabajado para la familia Powers durante los últimos diez años. Fui chofer de su padre, también. Nunca he visto a la señora Powers comportarse de la manera como lo ha hecho desde que la conoció. Tal vez no debería estar diciéndole esto.

Sonreí. —No, está bien, Denny, somos amigas, y tal vez todo lo que Sian necesita es una verdadera amiga. —Me entristeció que esa es la única manera en que las cosas pueden ser.

Entré en mi apartamento y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño para tomar un baño caliente. Necesitaba pensar en todo antes de ir de vuelta a Michigan. Me metí en la burbujeante agua caliente y cerré los ojos disfrutando de las burbujas con aroma de lavanda. Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba empezando a relajarme.

—Hola, Hannah —contesté. Hubo un chillido del otro extremo.

—¡Por dios Soph! tengo la mejor noticia. —Aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba saltando arriba y abajo.

—Soph, tus tres pinturas se vendieron.

Me senté. —¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No, no bromearía acerca de algo como esto, y la mejor parte es que la misma persona compró los tres y pagó el triple del valor por ellos. Dijeron que tus pinturas son las más bonitas que han visto. Soph, Sal quiere hablar contigo acerca de convertirte en una artista habitual de la galería, quiere contratarte por más pinturas. Escucha, con el dinero que te llevas solo por aquellas tres, puedes dejar tu trabajo para pintar a tiempo completo.

—¿Quién fue el comprador? —Le pregunté.

—No lo sé, Sal dijo que era un hombre. Tengo tu cheque, ¿más tarde podemos reunirnos para el almuerzo?

—Para el almuerzo suena genial. Voy a ser voluntaria en el comedor por un par de horas, podemos reunirnos después de eso, te mandaré un mensaje.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse contra la bañera disfrutando de mis buenas noticias. Nunca soñé que alguna de mis pinturas se vendería, sobre todo tres. No podía esperar para decirle a Sian. Quería enviarle un mensaje, pero ella estaba en el trabajo y estoy segura de que estaba ocupada, así que pensé que no debía molestarla. Salí de la bañera, la piel arrugada y todo, y me puse un par de vaqueros ajustados y un suéter largo. Caminé por el pasillo cuando un mareo se apoderó de mí y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Desperté tendida en el suelo y con mi cabeza doliendo. Quedé allí aturdida y confusa tratando de concentrarme y recordar lo que pasó. Estaba bastante segura de que me desmayé. Me senté al sentir algo gotear por mi cara. Llevé mis dedos pasándolos a través de las gotas y miré con horror la sangre cubriéndolos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me levanté para mirar en el espejo. Tenía un profundo corte sobre el ojo, y estaba sangrando bastante. Abrí el botiquín, saqué un poco de gasa y apliqué presión a la herida. Seguí pidiéndole a Dios hacer que se detuviera y no tener que ir a buscar puntos de sutura. Alcancé de nuevo el interior del botiquín. Saqué la caja de vendas de mariposa que había quedado de cuando Tom se cortó el dedo con una navaja.

Apliqué el vendaje y esperé lo mejor. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? Hace apenas una hora, estaba disfrutando en la gloria de la venta de mis cuadros, y ahora estoy de pie frente al espejo con un corte por encima de mi ojo que puede o no requerir puntos de sutura.

Fui al armario y saqué la botella de ibuprofeno. Tomaría dos cápsulas y me iría a la galería. Hannah tenía razón, si Sal quería contratarme, entonces la pintura se convertiría en mi trabajo de tiempo completo. Sólo espero hacer el dinero suficiente para vivir.

* * *

**Hola! qué les pareció? ... qué tendrá sophie? ... Gracias por sus reviews... Nos leemos pronto (;**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16****  
**

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando sentí la humedad a través de la venda. Mierda, sabía que necesitaría puntos. Busqué en la bolsa el móvil y marqué a Hannah.

—Hannah, me caí y me golpeé la cabeza. No dejo de sangrar, por lo que iré al hospital para me le echen un vistazo.

—DIOS MIO, ¿estás bien? Nos encontraremos allí, Soph, no te preocupes.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no fuera, colgó. No me encontraba cerca de ningún hospital, así que traté de coger un taxi. Por supuesto, cuando necesitaba desesperadamente uno, ninguno se detuvo. Mientras estaba de pie en la acera con la mano en la cabeza, una limusina se detuvo y bajó la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

—Señorita Webster, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Denny con preocupación. No podía creer que estuviera aquí en este momento.

—Denny, gracias a Dios, ¿puedes llevarme al hospital? Tuve un pequeño accidente, y necesito que vean esto.

—Por supuesto, métase en el asiento delantero y déjame echar un vistazo.

Abrí la puerta y me metí en el asiento delantero. Denny retiró la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron. Abrió la guantera y sacó una pequeña toalla blanca y la dobló. —Aquí, mantenga esto en ese corte y aplique presión — dijo mientras entraba en el tráfico y me llevaba al hospital.

Llegamos al hospital, y me ayudó a salir del coche. Le di las gracias cuando vi a Hannah esperando en el vestíbulo por mí. Me acompañó a la sala de emergencia mientras se lo presenté a ella.

—Gracias, Denny, por tu ayuda.

Sonrió. —No fue nada, señorita Webster, cuide de eso y que se mejore—Gentilmente lo abracé cuando salía por las puertas automáticas.

Una enfermera llamada Carla me sentó en una silla de ruedas y me empujó por el pasillo a una habitación. Me ayudó a salir de la silla y entrar en la cama donde me acostó para evitar más lesiones. Hannah se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y me maldijo por no haber ido al hospital de inmediato. Odió los hospitales, he estado en bastantes cómo para odiarlos toda la vida.

Carla era una mujer mayor, y por su aspecto, era habladora. Era divertido. Nos puso a Hannah y a mí a reír con sus quejas sobre el personal de enfermería y algunos de los médicos. No mucho tiempo después de que ella tomara mis signos vitales, la Dra. Beckett entró. Hannah estaba en medio de una frase, y cuando la vio, se quedó en silencio. Era una joven residente con el pelo largo y negro, ojos verdes claro y piel blanca, no puede evitar pensar en Sian.

—Hola, soy la Dra. Beckett —Sonrió mientras sostenía su mano.  
Hannah se levantó y le tendió la mano. —Hola, soy Hannah Bennett —Sonrió con coquetería.

Rodé los ojos, lo que dolió a causa del corte. —Entonces, Sophie, dime cómo pasó —dijo mientras examinaba la herida.

—No estoy segura, me bañé y me vestí. Comencé a sentir un poco de vértigo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y creo que me desmayé. Debí haberme golpeado la cabeza contra la esquina de la pared o la moldura.

—¿Es normal que te marees de repente?

La miré, directamente a sus ojos y dije: —No.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar mi kit de sutura, pondré unas cuantas puntadas y te irás de aquí —Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras Hannah babeaba sobre ella.

—¡Dios mío! Ella es sexy, obviamente conseguiré su número. ¿Viste un anillo en su dedo, Soph? ¿Lo hiciste?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, la cortina se abrió y allí estaba Sian, luciendo tan sexy como cuando la dejé esta mañana. Los ojos de Hannah se abrieron.

—Oh, Dios, otra, creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo. —Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y la golpeé en el brazo. Sian se quedó sosteniendo la cortina en la mano.

—Soph, Dios mío, ¿Qué pasó? —Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Estás bien —La miré a la cara, realmente parecía preocupada. Es una mirada que no he visto antes.

—Sian —Puse mi mano sobre su brazo— estoy bien.

—Así que, ¿tú eres Sian Powers? —Hannah ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó.

—Lo siento, Sian esta es Hannah, Hannah esta es Sian.

—Encantada finalmente de conocerte, Hannah, he oído hablar mucho de ti.  
Hannah sonrió. —He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Veinte tonos de rojo cubrieron mi rostro mientras ella respondió—: ¿En serio?  
Justo antes de Hannah me pudiera avergonzarme más, la Dra. Beckett entró con una pequeña bandeja de plata.

—Vamos a suturar ese feo corte, me comprometo a suturarte hasta que la cicatriz apenas se note, en todo caso.

Sian me tomó la mano y comenzó a frotarla suavemente con el pulgar. La Dra. Beckett trabajó su magia y puso cuatro puntos perfectos sobre mi ojo. La única sensación que sentí fue el calor del toque de Sian y el rápido latido de mi corazón mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano.

—Bien, es todo, ¿vive con alguien?

—No, vivo sola, ¿por qué?  
Se aclaró la garganta. —Tendrá que conseguir que alguien se quede con usted esta noche, y que la supervisé por una conmoción cerebral. A veces, con lesiones en la cabeza, incluso los pequeños cortes, una conmoción cerebral puede instalarse después de que el cerebro y el trauma hayan pasado. Voy a escribirle una receta para algunos medicamentos contra el dolor, tómelo sólo si es necesario —Miró a Hannah y sonrió mientras me hablaba—: Cuida de la señorita Webster y llámame si tiene alguna pregunta —Pensé que Hannah moriría mientras ella salía de la habitación.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche —dijo Hannah mientras se levantaba.

Sian la miró. —Sophie se iba a quedar conmigo esta noche, Hannah.  
Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros. —¿Soph, es eso cierto? ¿Podemos tener una noche de chicas? —Miré a Sian y luego a Hannah y no podía creer que estas dos estaban peleando sobre con quien me quedaría.

Tomé la mano de Hannah. —Oye, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo, pero creo que lo mejor es que me quedé con Sian, de todos modos, nos iremos en la mañana a Michigan.

Su boca se abrió—¿Qué? ¿Las dos se irán a Michigan juntas? ¿Por qué?

—Sian y yo haremos un viaje por carretera. —Me miró y le guiñé un ojo.

—Está bien, pero tan pronto como regrese vamos a tener una noche de chicas.

Sonreí y la abrace. —Lo haré, ahora ve a buscar a la Dra. Beckett, no vi un anillo en su dedo, y sé que le gustaste.

Una sonrisa gigantesca creció en su cara. —¿Te parece?

—Sé que es así, ahora ve.

Hannah comenzó a salir de la habitación y luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Sian. —Será mejor que cuides de ella y asegúrate de que esté bien. Es como una hermana para mí. —Ella le sonrió.

Miré a Sian, que me ayudó a levantarme de la cama. —¿Por qué te desmayaste de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que te pase? —preguntó.

Agarré mi bolso. —No sé, creo que tomé un baño demasiado caliente.

—Necesitas ser más cuidadosa —Me tomó cuidadosamente de mi brazo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi al Dr. Taub caminando en la dirección opuesta hacia nosotras. Mi corazón empezó a correr ya que no quería hablar con él, sobre todo delante de Sian.

—¿Señorita Webster? —dijo mientras miraba la venda por encima de mi ojo.

—Dr. Taub, encantada volverle a ver —Fingí una sonrisa.

—Señorita Webster, ¿qué le pasó?

—Oh, me caí y me golpeé la cabeza, me tropecé en el pasillo.

Me miró con curiosidad. —¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Me he sentido genial, Dr. Taub, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que obtener esta receta.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo mientras miraba directamente a Sian.

—Que tengas un buen día, Dr. Taub —Sonreí, ya que no podía alejarme de él lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Cómo lo conoces, Sophie?

Sabía que este breve encuentro provocaría preguntas. Miré al frente, a las puertas corredizas.

—Es mi médico familiar, lo he visto un par de veces desde que me mudé aquí.

—¿Un par de veces y te conoce de esa manera? ¿Por qué te preguntará cómo te sientes?

Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que hacer tantas preguntas cuando yo no quiero responderla?

—Lo vi un par de meses atrás por un fuerte resfriado que tuve. Es un buen médico y se preocupa por todos sus pacientes. —Entramos por la puerta mientras el aire frío me golpeó y enfrió mi cuerpo hirviendo.

Nos deslizamos hacia la parte posterior de la limusina mientras Denny se volvió y me miró. —Me alegro ver que está mejor, señorita Webster.

Le di una sonrisa sincera. —Gracias, Denny, se lo agradezco.

Sian me miró y sonrió. —Denny casi fue despedido hoy.

La miré fijamente, la expresión de asombro en mi cara. —¿Qué, por qué?

—No me recogió para mi reunión. No fue hasta que me llamó y me dijo que te llevó al hospital porque te cortaste la cabeza.

Me sentía confusa. —¿No manejaste tu misma al trabajo esta mañana?

—Sí, sí, lo hice —Me contestó.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. —Entonces, ¿por qué no manejaste a la reunión, especialmente si él llegaba tarde? —Escuché la ligera risa de Denny desde el asiento delantero, y creo que Sian se molestó, dado la mirada de irritación en su rostro.

—Supongo que hubiera podido, pero...

Eché la cabeza. —Nada de peros. ¿Ibas a despedirlo por no recogerte cuando tú tenías un auto todo el tiempo? Lamento que no haya podido llamarte, pero estaba preocupado por mí, Sian Powers, y deberías estar agradecida. Podría haberme muerto desangrada en las calles de Nueva York. —Sonreí imperceptiblemente.

Me miró y rodó los ojos. —Ahora estás siendo una reina del drama.

Solté mi sonrisa silenciosa. —Lo sé y soy buena en eso.

Sian se echó a reír mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras mi cuerpo se calentó con su tacto, y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

* * *

**Hola! que les pareció el cap? qué tendrá sophie? ...Siento tanto la demora... Gracias por sus coments... Nos leemos pronto. *Espero sus reviews* (;**


	18. Chapter 17

**HOLA! os vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo.. (: *Muy pronto verdad.. je je* Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... me encanta que les guste la historia... pues pronto sabrán lo que tiene sophie... solo unos capítulos más... no se desesperen... Bueno no les canso más.. y disfruten leyendo. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Entré en mi frío apartamento y fui directamente a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas.

—Puedes usar la cocina, no hay mucho, pero si puedes encontrar algo, es tuyo —grité. Agarré las ropas que necesitaba del closet y las doblé prolijamente en mi maleta. Alcé la vista y vi a Sian parada en la puerta, con un brazo apoyado en la jamba.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a ese doctor y le dijiste que habías tropezado con algo en el pasillo?

Oh mierda, no lo iba a dejar pasar. Miré hacia abajo y continué empacando. —No lo sé, no le iba a decir que me desmayé, luego haría un gran problema de eso y querría hacerme un montón de exámenes, eso es lo que hacen los doctores.

—Dijiste que tomaste un baño demasiado caliente.

Me detuve y la miré, ahora estaba irritada seriamente. —Lo hice Sian. Ahora déjame en paz de una jodida vez. Hablas de mí haciendo un montón de preguntas, es diferente cuando se trata de ti ¿cierto? —Mi voz se alzó.

Caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros. —Lo siento, no quería enojarte.

Mi primer error fue mirar sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos, porque antes de darme cuenta, estaba acunando su rostro en mi mano y quería besarla desesperadamente, probarla y sentirla. Estaba vulnerable en ese momento, y por un segundo, no me importó, todo lo que sabía era que la necesitaba en todos los sentidos en que una mujer necesita a una persona para que la ame. Entonces la realidad me golpeó. —Siento haber alzado la voz, estoy cansada.

Dejé su rostro y giré para cerrar el maletín. Atrapó mi brazo, me volteó hacia ella y me envolvió en sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Era el primer abrazo real que compartíamos. Sus brazos eran suaves y fuertes y me hacía sentir a salvo. Cerré los ojos mientras inspiraba su esencia que me debilitaba y excitaba. No dijo una palabra, y se sintió como una eternidad el estar abrazadas. Ella rompió el abrazo y se dio media vuelta como si hubiera hecho algo mal. —Debemos irnos.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, nunca llegué a mi trabajo para avisar. Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sian.

—Estaba de camino a la disquera para avisar y me di cuenta de que nunca llegué.

—Avisa, ¿por qué estás renunciando? —Sian tomó la maleta y salimos a la sala. Mi rostro se encendió cuando estuve a punto de darle las buenas noticias.

—Olvidé decírtelo por completo, mis pinturas se vendieron, las tres — dije excitada—. Ahora el dueño quiere contratarme a mí y a mis pinturas y eso es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Me sonrió. —Eso es genial Sophie, felicidades.

Mientras agarraba las últimas cosas, mi teléfono sonó, era mi prima Debbie. Le pedí a Sian que tomara algo en qué apuntar de mi escritorio para poder anotar la dirección y el nombre de la funeraria. Tomé la información y colgué. Volteé justo cuando Sian miraba la lista de cosas que guardaba en el escritorio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó casualmente.  
Caminé hacia ella y la tomé. —Sólo una lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer en mi vida. La escribí después de que Tom se mudara, algo así como un nuevo comienzo en la vida.

Me miró del modo en que sólo ella podía hacerlo y dijo—: De acuerdo, ¿lista para irte?

Cerré el apartamento y me dirigí a la limosina. Llamé a mi jefe en la compañía disquera y le expliqué lo que había sucedido y cómo estaba en camino de dar la noticia. Le expliqué lo mucho que me gustaba trabajar ahí, pero mis pinturas se convertirían ahora en mi trabajo a tiempo completo. Él me felicitó y me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba un trabajo, me aceptaría de vuelta.

Cuando llegamos al penthouse de Sian, ella llevó mis maletas arriba. La seguí y me dejé caer en una gran y confortable cama.

Me miró. —¿Te gusta esta cama?

Le sonreí. —Sí, es la más confortable en la que he dormido.

Sostuvo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. —¿Te gustaría algo de comida china?

Sonreí mientras mi estómago gruñía. —Suena delicioso.

Nos encaminamos a la cocina donde Sian abrió uno de los mostradores, sacó un menú y se sentó en una de las banquetas del bar, junto a mí. —¿Qué te gustaría?

Me incliné y su aroma me llenó de excitación. Quería responder, te quiero a ti, pero eso no sería un buen movimiento. —Me gusta casi todo, escoge tú.

Me miró. —¿Puerco agridulce, arroz frito con pollo, carne mongol y rollitos de primavera?

—Eso es un montón de comida señora Powers, ¿vendrá alguien?

—No, me aseguraré de que comas.  
Rodé los ojos y luego puse la mano sobre la herida. —Ouch.

Me sonrió. —Deja de rodar los ojos, no va a doler.

—Entonces no me hagas rodar los ojos y lo haré.

Rió y agarró su teléfono para hacer la orden. Sirvió vino para ambas y me guió hacia la sala, donde nos sentamos en un sillón. La chimenea estaba encendida y calentaba la habitación agradablemente. Me senté con una pierna bajo la otra y la miré.

—Quiero saber más de ti Sian Powers.

Parecía sorprendida mientras respondía—: ¿Qué hay para contar?

Inhalé con profundidad. —Somos amigas, ¿cierto?

Asintió. —Por supuesto que lo somos.

—Las amigas saben cosas unas de otras. No tienen que ser cosas íntimas o muy personales, pero quiero saber sobre el lugar del que provienes, tu familia o hasta tu negocio. En todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, nunca me has dicho nada de tu familia más allá de saber que tienes una hermana que es diseñadora de interiores. Sabes un montón de cosas sobre mí y yo no sé nada de ti. Siento como si esta amistad fuera unilateral, Sian.

Me miró mientras bebía su vino, estaba siendo cautelosa con lo que me iba a decir. Se sacudió el cabello. —Tienes razón, y lo siento, sólo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida con nadie. No es que sea una mala vida; es que soy una persona demasiado personal y me gusta de ese modo. —Miré hacia abajo, decepcionada, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba mi barbilla en su mano. La alzó, así que pude mirar sus ojos—. Dame algo de tiempo; esta cosa de la amistad es nueva para mí. Necesitas comprender que nunca he sido amiga de una mujer con anterioridad.

El pensamiento de la hermosa mujer alta y rubia se coló en mi mente mientras decía aquello y mi gran bocota soltó—: Pero dijiste que tú y esa mujer con la que siempre estás son amigas, así que tienes otras mujeres que son amigas, ¿cierto?  
Me miró fijamente. —Es diferente y prefiero no discutirlo ahora.

La campana de la puerta sonó y se levantó a atender. Me quedé allí sentada, preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba jugando un juego? ¿Yo era su juego? ¿Me usaba para probar algo? Regresó con la comida china, platos y cubiertos.

—¿Me das los palillos, por favor? —pregunté. Buscó en la bolsa, sacó un par y me los entregó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a servir comida en su plato y el mío.

—Um, ¿sirviendo la cena? —Me miró con el rostro de "eres tonta". Sacudí el dedo de lado a lado.

—Déjame a mí —dije y le quité los cartones—. Agarra tus palitos —le dije.

—No sé usarlos, nunca he podido entender cómo van.

—Entonces te enseñaré.

—Sophie, sólo comamos.

—Comeremos, pero a mi modo —sonreí.

Suspiró y sacó otro par de palitos de la bolsa. Tomé el contenedor del puerco agridulce insertado en palitos y agarré un pedazo. —¿Ves? Fácil. —Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta.

Tomé sus palitos y los coloqué adecuadamente entre sus dedos. El sentimiento de su suave piel envió escalofríos por mi espalda. Guié sus palitos dentro del cartón y la ayudé a sacar un pedazo de puerco. Me miró y sonrió.

—Ves, no es difícil con el entrenamiento adecuado.

Tomé un pedazo de carne y lo llevé a su boca mientras ella sonreía. Estaba disfrutando esta nueva manera de comer comida china aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aún tenía problemas, pero se las ingenió para coger un pedazo de puerco y llevármelo a la boca. Se rió y agarré los palitos entre mis dientes, rehusándome a soltarlos. Este momento que compartíamos se sintió tan cómodo, que me asustó como el demonio.

Cuando terminamos de comer, con su pulgar masajeó el área alrededor de mi herida.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

—Ya no —respondí mirando hacia abajo. Su roce me estaba matando. Revolvió el calor en mí, el que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Tom nunca me hizo sentir del modo en que Sian lo hace, y eso me molestó. No debería tener estos sentimientos por ella; somos amigas y es todo lo que podemos ser. Creo que nos conocimos por una razón, pero aún tengo que averiguar por qué.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó suavemente. Tomé su mano y la quité de mi cabeza, sosteniéndola frente a mi rostro mientras la besaba suavemente. Pude sentirla tensarse mientras su respiración se hacía pesada, pero no quería y no la dejaría soltarse.

—Sólo pensaba lo afortunada que soy por tener una amiga como tú—sonreí.  
Sonrió y retiró la mano. —Necesitamos levantarnos temprano en la mañana; debemos descansar algo.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia arriba. —¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor? —gritó desde la cocina.

—No, estoy bien —respondí. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí bajo las absurdamente cálidas mantas. Estaba mirando mi teléfono cuando Sian tocó la puerta.

—Entra. —Entró en la habitación, vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes y un pequeño short gris. Sus piernas me enfrentaron mientras mis mariposas se despertaban e incendiaban mi sangre. Se sentó en la silla y se reclinó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunté.

—¿Descansando?

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —El único problema que tenía era intentar mantener mis manos lejos de ella y evitar llegar a algo más.

—Sí, lo tengo, señora Powers.  
Se sentó y me miró. —¿Por qué? Los doctores dijeron que tenían que vigilarte por si había una conmoción. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si estoy en el dormitorio al otro lado del pasillo?

—Estoy bien, además, no puedes dormir bien en esa silla. Estarás adolorida en la mañana y tenemos una jornada de diez horas hasta Michigan.

—Órdenes de los doctores, señorita Webster, así que lidia con eso. No te vas a salir con la tuya en esta.

—Ahora me estás haciendo sentir mal. —Inhalé profundamente y quería crucificarme por lo que estaba a punto de decirle—. Al menos duerme en la cama.  
Sus ojos se abrieron. —No creo que sea una buena idea Sophie.

—¿Por qué no? Somos amigas. Hannah y yo dormimos en la misma cama cuando tenemos pijamadas, y mi cama es pequeña comparada con esta. Tú tienes tu propio lado ahí —señalé—. Si no lo haces, entonces me iré y sabes que lo haré.

—No te vas a ningún sitio y no voy a dormir en esa cama.

Quité las mantas, salí de la cama y comencé a ponerme mis pantalones de yoga. Sian saltó de la silla y atrapó mi brazo. —Detente Sophie, necesitas descansar. —Su voz sonaba enojada y su rostro lucía irritado. Inhaló profundamente—. De acuerdo, dormiré en la cama, pero por favor, regresa y deja esos pantalones.

Le sonreí y trepé de vuelta en la cama. Ella caminó hacia el otro lado, trepó y se volteó hacia al lado contrario. —Eres la persona más obstinada y desafiante que he conocido nunca Sophie Webster.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. —Eso me han dicho Señora Powers. Buenas noches.

Aun cuando no podía verla, podía sentirla sonreír. —Buenas noches Sophie.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola! os vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo... Espero que les guste... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS... solo les diré que sabrán un poco o algo de Sian... solo es les puedo decir.. Nos leemos pronto... (: *recuerden dejar sus reviews* :P**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18****  
**

Me desperté la mañana siguiente, y estaba sola. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño cuando oí gritos procedentes de la planta baja. Me acerqué un poco más cuando oí a Sian levantar la voz. —Eso es muy malo Ashlyn, tengo que salir de la ciudad unos días por negocios. No, no puedo, no tengo tiempo. No te atrevas a venir por aquí, me voy. Te llamaré tan pronto como regrese. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no puedo evitarlo, he estado ocupada. No, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, he estado trabajando. Ashlyn, te prometo que nos juntaremos tan pronto como regrese. Te enviaré un sobre con Denny, hablaremos pronto.

Me sentí enferma del estómago, y mi corazón me dolía después de escuchar la conversación. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y sentí el escozor de las lágrimas llenando mis ojos. Mi voz interior comenzó a gritar: "Detente Soph, detente, ella es tu amiga. Sabías desde el principio que no podía ser más que una amistad. Sabías en lo que te metías y te lo advertí". Miré el techo para contener que mis lágrimas cayeran.

Oí pasos subiendo las escaleras, así que corrí al baño y empecé la ducha. Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—Soph, asegúrate que el agua no esté tan caliente —dijo Sian.

—No te preocupes, no lo está.

Me puse de pie en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. Iba a tener que poner fin a esto o distanciar esta amistad cuando vuelva de Michigan. Lloré en silencio mientras enterraba mi cara en el agua, ahogando mis penas. Apagué la ducha y salí, me envolví en una toalla y me di cuenta que no traje nada de ropa, excepto mi camisa de dormir que estaba tirada en el piso mojado. Abrí la puerta y salté cuando vi a Sian apoyada en la pared donde yo estaba.

—Mierda, me asustaste como la mierda, Sian. —Por no mencionar que estaba medio desnuda delante de ella y la toalla apenas cubría mi trasero.

Me miró con hambre en sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba. —Lo siento, quería asegurarme que tu ducha no estuviera demasiado caliente. No quería que te marearas y te desmayaras otra vez. Tienes el hábito de no escuchar a nadie.

Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí a la habitación. —Ouch.

—Ves, te dije que no me rodaras los ojos, y no me escuchaste.

Le sonreí cuando cerré la puerta y me vestí. Cuando salí, ella estaba en la cocina. Puso una taza de café y un plato con huevos revueltos, bacon, tostadas y patatas. —¿Hiciste todo esto?

—Claro que sí, ¿sorprendida?  
Tomé un bocado de huevos. —Para ser honesta, lo estoy, no pensé que sabías cómo cocinar.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer. —¿Qué tan difícil es cocinar los huevos? Además, puedo cocinar un poco. —Sonrió.

Quería comenzar la conversación que escuché antes, pero estábamos por salir en un rato más y no quería molestarla.

—Así que, ¿te lastimé de alguna forma anoche? —pregunté.  
Me miró y frunció el ceño. —No, de hecho, envolviste tus brazos a mí  
alrededor e intentaste frotar mis pechos llamándome Hannah, yo estaba un poco encendida.

Abrí mi boca hasta que sonrió y supe que bromeaba. Intenté golpearla mientras se reía y agarraba mis muñecas, sujetándolas y frotando mis cicatrices, mirándome directamente a los ojos. El ambiente no era juguetón, comenzó a ponerse seria.

—¿Mis cicatrices de verdad te molestan?

Dejó ir mis manos y se puso de pie, dejando su plato en el lavavajillas.—Me entristecen, eso es todo.

—Por qué, Sian, ni siquiera te conocía cuando esto sucedió. ¿Por qué mis cicatrices te entristecen tanto?  
Se mantuvo de espaldas. —Me entristece que alguien pueda pensar tan poco de su vida para querer hacer una cosa así.

Ese comentario dolió en lo profundo de mi centro y quería romperme a llorar. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, con las manos sobre el mostrador.

—Te dije por qué lo hice, y no era porque pensaba poco de mi vida. Lo hice para disminuir el dolor de mi padre, y como te atreves, Sian Powers.

Demasiado tarde, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y salí de la cocina. Vino detrás de mí y me tiró hacia ella para abrazarme.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, te juro que no lo era. Me pongo triste cuando lo veo porque me recuerda lo que pasaste. —Su voz es sincera y me di cuenta que lamentaba haber dicho eso.

La miré. —Está bien, olvidémoslo y salgamos.

Me limpió suavemente las lágrimas y puso su frente en la mía. —Soy una idiota insensible. —Sonaba herida y rota. Esas palabras eran de dolor, y quería saber lo que le pasó en su vida que hizo que sea de esta manera.

Acaricie su cabello desordenado. —Estás de suerte, soy un poco aficionada a las idiotas insensibles.

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza. —Vamos.

Tomamos el ascensor hasta el garaje y emprendimos nuestro viaje a Michigan. El Range Rover era cómodo y era fácil instalarme en el asiento con mi iPod en la mano. Miré a Sian, su asiento estaba un poco inclinado hacia atrás. Tenía una mano en el volante y el otro brazo descansaba en la consola en el centro. La forma en que conducía era sexy y no podía dejar de mirarla. Todo lo que esta mujer hacía era sexy, incluso cuando trataba de controlarme.

Me miró. —¿Por qué me estás mirando?

—Me preguntaba acerca de Sian Powers, eso es todo.  
Suspiró y volvió a mirar la carretera. Miré por la ventana y me puse mis audífonos. Apreté play y empecé a cantar cuando nos fusionamos en la U.S 1-9. Sian me dio un golpecito en el brazo. Me saqué mis audífonos y la miré.

—¿Me vas a ignorar todo el camino? —preguntó.

—¿Me vas a contar un poco sobre Sian Powers? —Le sonreí de una manera arrogante.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Me di cuenta que la hice enojar, así que me puse los audífonos otra vez. Me sacó los audífonos de mis oídos. —Oye, ¿qué demonios Sian?  
Se rió. —Sácate estas cosas mujer testaruda y hablaré.  
Sabía que ganaría, siempre lo hago, pero si llega a ser mucho para ella, le diré que se detenga.

—El nombre de mi hermana es Cassidy, y tenía una hermana gemela, Samantha.  
Di un grito ahogado y mis ojos se abrieron. —¿Cómo demonios no me dijiste que tienes una gemela?

Suspiró y me tomó la mano. —¿Vas a hacer un millón de preguntas o me dejarás terminar?  
Giré mi cara pensando que decir. —Está bien, prometo no preguntar, continúa.

—¿Segura? —preguntó seriamente.  
Negué con la cabeza e hice una señal de cremallera en mis labios.

Sonrió y continuó. —Samantha murió cuando tenía siete años de un virus que atacó su corazón. —Tragué saliva. Quería abrazarla y confortarla porque sabía lo difícil que era para ella decirme.

—Mis padres tuvieron un tiempo difícil con su muerte y la forma de superarlo fue embarazarse de mi hermana. Cuando Cassidy tenía dieciocho, se embarazó de algún tipo cualquiera. Me preguntaste por qué mi empresa está involucrada con la caridad del autismo, es por el hijo de mi hermana de cinco años, mi sobrino es autista.

Puse mi mano sobre su pierna. —Lo siento Sian, no tienes que decir nada más.  
Mi simpatía corría profundamente por ella y mi estómago era un nudo por obligarla a hablarme de su familia.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y me miró. —Está bien, quiero decírtelo. Mi padre construyó Powers Enterprises y comenzó a iniciarme cuando tenía alrededor de trece años. Trabajé duro, aprendí rápido, fui a Harvard y hace dos años él se retiró. Me entregó su compañía, y en estos dos años dupliqué las ganancias. Ahora ya sabes de mi familia.

—¿Qué hay de relaciones pasadas?  
Sabía que estaba cruzando la línea con ella, pero esperaba que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda ya que me hablaba de su familia.

Apretó sus labios y tomó una respiración profunda. —No hablaré sobre mis relaciones pasadas, no tiene sentido, lo que es pasado es pasado. No tengo novia y no quiero una.

Su comentario me hirió en el fondo, sólo escucharla decir que no quiere una novia era desgarrador. Era lo mejor, sin embargo, ya que nunca podría ser su novia y ella nunca podría ser la mía. Me imagino que si me sigo diciendo eso, en realidad podría convencerme a mí misma.

—Por qué no, incluso si has sido herida antes, te levantas y sigues adelante. Todo el mundo ha sido herido por lo menos una vez en su vida, algunos más que otros, pero tú tomas la decisión de qué hacer con ese dolor. —Sonaba demasiado casual, y también quién era yo para hablar de todos modos.

—No es tan simple Sophie, confía en mí.

—Por lo tanto, ¿no quieres casarte y tener hijos y hacer todo el asunto de la familia perfecta?  
Me miró con tal seriedad que me sorprendió. —No, no quiero nada de eso y para citarte, nada dura para siempre.

Quería patearme a mí misma por decirle eso. Era verdad, pero no tenía la intención de tener una vida de soledad y miseria.

—Realmente tienes que dejar de citar eso, Sian, creo que tomaste el camino equivocado.

—Depende de la manera en que lo tomes, lo digo en serio, ya te dije que no tengo relaciones y quise decir eso.

Miré por la ventana. —Lo sé.

Empezaba a arrepentirme de pedirle que me hablara de sí misma. Creo que era mejor sin saberlo, quizás no me habría dolido tanto.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Habíamos estado conduciendo por cuatro horas cuando Sian salió de la autopista y se detuvo por gasolina. —Voy a llenarla, y luego buscaremos algo para comer —dijo mientras salía del auto. Salí y caminé alrededor estirando mi espalda y piernas. Me acerqué a la gasolinera donde Sian bombeaba gas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—Es sólo un gracias por decirme acerca de tu familia. —Me dio esa sonrisa suya derrite corazones.

—Iré a la tienda por un par de cosas.

Entré a la tienda y me dirigí directamente a la góndola de los dulces. Escaneé las filas tratando de decidir que quería cuando Sian se acercó por detrás. —¿Vas a llenar tu cuerpo con esta basura? —preguntó.

Me volví rápidamente para enfrentarla, y una ola de mareos cayó sobre mí mientras me tropezaba hacia ella y me atrapaba. —Sophie, ¿estás bien?

Sostuve mi cabeza. —Estoy bien. Simplemente me mareé. —Me sostuvo hasta que pasó.

—Sabía que deberíamos haber esperado un día más antes de irnos. No estás lista para viajar todavía, y necesitas descansar más.

Me estaba sintiendo mejor y podría haber levantado mi cabeza de su pecho, pero me gustaba donde estaba. —Sian, deja de ser protectora, estoy bien, probablemente sean las pastillas para el dolor que tomé —mentí; nunca tomé ninguna, pero no la quería preocupándose por mí.

—Bueno, nos encontraré un hotel, y nos detendremos a descansar por el resto del día. Continuaremos mañana a primera hora. Estaremos en Michigan con un montón de tiempo para el funeral.

—Está bien, pero obtengamos algo para comer y vamos a conducir durante un par de horas más antes de detenernos para la noche. Ve a tomar una de esas pequeñas canastas de por allá —le dije a Sian mientras apuntaba hacía la puerta.

—No vas comprar tanto realmente, ¿verdad?

—Está bien Señora Powers, si quieres saber la verdad estoy en mi síndrome premenstrual.

Dio un paso atrás y levantó sus manos. —Guau, has dicho suficiente.

Sonreí mientras tomaba una bolsa de Fritos, Cheetos, una barra de Hersey (tamaño grande), una barra de Twix, un paquete pequeño de donas de chocolate, 3 latas de Coca-Cola, una bolsa de pequeños pretzels y un tarro de nutella. Sian miró en la canasta y luego a mí con una mirada de horror en su cara.

—Oye, fuiste tú la que quiso llevarme en este viaje. Sólo estoy tratando de mantener la paz, ya que sin estos alimentos para una mujer castaña en esta época del mes —moví mi mano—, bueno, realmente ya sabes.

Puse la canasta en el mostrador. La cajera escuchó nuestra conversación, miró hacia Sian y dijo—: Confía en ella; nosotras las castañas somos dos hojas del resumen de la locura cuando se trata de nuestro tiempo especial.

Ella sólo se quedó allí y nos miró a ambas, sin poder hablar, mientras ella pasaba por la registradora la comida. Me dio el total, y miré a Sian.

Ella me miró confundida. —¿En serio? ¿Quieres que pague por esta basura?

La cajera se inclinó sobre el mostrador y la miró directo a los ojos. — Recuerda, dos hojas del resumen de la locura.

Sacó su cartera del bolso y pagó mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Tomó la bolsa y salió. Miré a la cajera y choqué los cinco con ella. —Gracias.

—Nosotras las castañas necesitamos estar unidas —dijo ella. Salí de la tienda sonriendo mientras ella se sentaba en el auto esperando por mí.

Nos dirigimos nuevamente a la interestatal mientras me miraba.

—¿Qué? —sonreí.

—Estás loca; sólo quería que lo supieras.

Me reí. —Oh, cariño, lo sé, pero te prometo que sólo será por unos días.

Sacudió la cabeza, y vi cuan duro trataba de luchar con una sonrisa. Vimos señales de algunos restaurantes en la interestatal. Iba a ser cortés y dejarla decidir dónde quería comer. Tomó la siguiente salida, y entramos en el paraíso de los restaurantes.

—Haga su elección Señora Powers, la decisión es suya —dije mientras movía mi mano en círculos.

—¿En verdad no te importa dónde comamos?

La miré e incliné mi cabeza. —No, elige el que quieras, me gusta casi todo.

—Está bien, entonces —sonrió—. Hay un restaurante de mariscos por allá.

Presioné mis labios y no dije nada. No me gustaban los mariscos, pero dije que era su elección, y si eso es lo que ella quería es lo que tendríamos. Deben tener algo que no tenga mariscos. Bajamos del auto mientras ella sostenía su brazo hacia mí. Puse mi brazo alrededor del suyo mientras entrábamos en el restaurante.

—Guau —dije mientras echaba una mirada alrededor a los tiburones y el pez espada montados en las paredes. Una linda rubia se acercó a nosotros y dijo que había una espera de 30 minutos, lo que era mi oportunidad de salir pitando de aquí. No me gustaba mirar a esas cosas colgadas en las paredes; son aterradoras.

—Treinta minutos es mucho tiempo para esperar Sian; quizás deberíamos ir a otro lado.

Me miró sonriendo. —Treinta minutos no es nada, y el tiempo pasará volando. Ve a mirar a las langostas por allá.

Me estremecí porque odiaba verlas en los tanques de cristal, moviéndose sin saber que estaban por ser arrojadas a una olla de agua hirviendo. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la barra. —Nos sentaremos aquí y tomaremos algo hasta que nos llamen.

Me senté en el taburete mientras la camarera, una mujer muy atractiva con cabello castaño largo y rizado y grandes tetas, se acercó a nosotras, pero sólo hizo contacto visual con Sian. Se inclinó sobre la barra, sin siquiera notar que estaba sentada justo al lado de ella, y con su top de corte bajo y su escote saliendo dijo—: ¿Qué va a ser, guapa?

Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se apoyó en la barra más cerca. —Quiero sexo con la camarera. —Di un grito ahogado, y con una mirada de horror en la cara, la miré.

—Un sexo con un camarero viene enseguida. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella me miró mientras apretaba la mandíbula y tomó una respiración profunda. No podía creer que había hecho eso y delante mío. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y medité.

—Ummm, cariño, cuando termines su bebida no te olvides de traer esas deliciosas tetas por aquí —sonreí. La mirada en el rostro de Sian no tenía precio después de esa declaración.

—Sophie, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estoy avergonzando Señora tendré sexo con la camarera?

Ella volvió y le dio su copa, me miró y de manera irritada me preguntó qué quería. La miré e hice una mueca. —¿No crees que es justo que me des el mismo tipo de servicio que le estás dando? ¿Por qué ha de ser la única que llegue a ver tus tetas? También me gustan.

Sian arrojó algo de dinero en la barra y se puso de pie. —Vamos cariño, creo que nuestra mesa está lista.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo mientras ella me daba una mirada asesina y se alejó. Sian se inclinó hacia mí y susurró en mi oído—: Buen punto, niña mala.

—Lo adoras Señora Powers y lo sabes. —Sonrió mientras la mesera nos mostraba nuestra mesa.

Abrí el menú y adivina qué, ningún ítem sin mariscos existía. Mierda, pensé para mí misma. ¿Qué iba a ordenar? Bueno, tengo un auto lleno de comida chatarra si se reduce a eso.

—¿Qué vas a pedir Sophie?  
Levanté la vista de mi menú y la miré. —No estoy segura, estoy indecisa por el momento.

La mesera se acercó y pidió nuestras órdenes de bebidas. Sian habló antes de que pudiera decirle que quería un Cosmopolitan.

—Estoy bien, y ella va a pedir una Coca-cola.  
Fruncí el ceño. —Quería un Cosmo, Sian.

—No después de ese pequeño truco, ¿quién sabe lo que la camarera le haría a la bebida?

Me reí y continué mirando el menú. Tan pronto como la mesera trajo mi coca-cola, nos preguntó si estábamos listas para ordenar. Sian cerró su menú y me miró. Miré a la camarera y mordí mi labio. Sian la miró. —Danos un minuto por favor. —La miré; creo que se dio cuenta que no me gustan los mariscos.

—No te gustan los mariscos, ¿verdad? —Me quedé mirándola mientras me mordía el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? —dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Bueno, quería que tuvieras lo que querías.

Me miró con esos hermosos ojos azul verdosos y de repente se llenaron de maldad. No dijo una palabra, pero me estaba asustando mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que volviera.

—Voy a pedir por ambas —dijo. Uh oh, ahora estoy en problemas.

—Vamos a empezar con una orden de calamares, piernas de cangrejo y una cola de langosta para cada uno de nosotros, también una orden de vieiras asadas.

La mesera me miró, y le dirigí una leve sonrisa. Sian cruzó sus manos y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—¿Recuerdas los momentos en los que me hiciste comer cosas; pizza, perros calientes y no olvidemos el uso de los palillos?  
Solamente la miré. Dos pueden jugar a este juego.

—Sí, lo recuerdo y estoy bien con todo lo que ordenaste.

—Eso lo veremos —sonrió.  
Me incliné sobre la mesa. —Eres una mujer despiadada, Sian Powers.

Se inclinó más cerca hasta que estábamos cara a cara. —No tan despiadada como tú, querida. —Me senté de nuevo, sonreía y me deleitaba en el momento en que me llamó querida.

La mesera regresó y puso el calamar en el centro de la mesa. Lo miré a él y luego a Sian. Saqué mi teléfono y busqué en Google Calamar; mis ojos se abrieron cuando apareció "Calamardo". Levanté la mirada a Sian; se estaba riendo de mí.

—Lo buscaste en Google, ¿verdad?

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé un sorbo de mi coca-cola. Su risa se calmó y me miró con cara seria.

—No tienes que comerlo, lo siento.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —No, está bien, y voy a intentarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. —Sonrió ligeramente mientras tomaba un trozo del plato y lo inspeccionaba.

—En serio, Soph, no lo hagas, sé que no quieres hacerlo.

Tomé un pequeño bocado y empecé a mascar, sus ojos me miraban fijamente mientras estaba comiendo el calamar y haciendo muecas. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos de mí. —Este es un clásico —se rió. El calamar no era tan horrible como pensé que sería.

—Está bien, chica mala, trae el siguiente.

Sian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió cuando la camarera trajo las vieiras y las colas de langosta. Pinché una vieira con mi tenedor y la sostuve en mi boca mientras ella sonreía y tomaba una foto. La comí y para mi sorpresa, la disfruté. Levanté una cola de langosta e hice una mueca mientras tomaba una foto. Ambas nos reímos y hablamos a lo largo de la cena. Tengo que admitir que me gustó todo, esta nueva experiencia de mariscos está bien conmigo. Puse la cabeza en su hombro y mi mano en su cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el Range Rover.

Conducimos hasta que encontramos un hotel. Sólo pasamos millones de ellos, pero la Señora vestidos Elegantes tiene que tener lo mejor, así que nos desviamos hacia el Ritz Carlton.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? bueno? malo? .. qué tendrá sophie?.. pues pronto lo sabrán... solo unos capítulos más... y sian? qué se puede decir de ella? ... *espero sus reviews...* Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Nos detuvimos mientras ella le dejaba su Range Rover al valet del aparcamiento. Se acercó al mostrador y les dio su apellido. Observé a las chicas de detrás del mostrador reírse y mirarle. Ella debió de haberlas visto porque les dedicó su sonrisa coqueta. Hice rodar los ojos.

El botones llevó nuestras maletas y nos guió hasta el ascensor. — Bienvenidas al Ritz Carlton, Señoras, es el mejor lugar para iniciar su luna de miel.

Miré a Sian cuando empezó a hablar—: Oh, nosotras no… —Le corté.

—Muchas gracias, lo que mi esposa está intentando decir es que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. —Sian me dedicó una mirada perpleja.

El ascensor nos llevó a la Suite Presidencial. La puerta se abrió y miré hacia Sian. —¿La Suite Presidencial, de verdad, para una noche?

—No tendré nada excepto la mejor habitación para mi hermosa esposa. ¿No es hermosa mi esposa? —le preguntó Sian al botones con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, señora, es muy hermosa. —Miré a Sian y luego le sonreí al botones.

—Querida esposa, asegúrate de que le das una buena propina a este joven tan agradable.

Sacó un fajo de billetes del bolso y empezó a hojear a través de ellos. Caminé hacia ella y agarré un billete de cien dólares y se lo entregué al botones.

—¿Tienes novia o esposa? —pregunté.

—Sí, tengo, gracias señora.

—Ve y comprarle algo bonito, quizás un bonito collar. —Sian me miró y apretó la mandíbula.

—Gracias, señora. —dijo emocionado mientras salía cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿De verdad, una propina de cien dólares?

—Bueno, es lo que le diste de propina al taxista.

—¿Taxista?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—La noche que te llevé a casa, tuve que pagar al conductor, y no tenía suficiente dinero, así que cogí tu cartera y le di un billete de cien; eso fue antes de que me dijeras que ibas a follarme realmente duro.

Su mandíbula cayó. —¿Te dije eso?

Sonreí. —Sí, pero estabas borracha, así que te perdono.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí. —Cien dólares —siguió diciendo mientras sonreía con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos.

—Sian, relájate, es sólo dinero, y tú misma has dicho que tienes un montón.

Se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Grité y corrí hasta detrás de una silla; ella comenzó a acecharme alrededor de la habitación diciendo una y otra vez—: Cien dólares.

Me atrapó cuando corrí hacia la habitación y me lanzó sobre la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas y me sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Estábamos ambas sin respiración, bajó la vista hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Dejé de luchar y le sostuve la mirada; mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi piel ardiendo. Me dolía el cuerpo por ella, y mis labios le suplicaban que me besara. Sostuvo mis muñecas y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos. Me miró de nuevo y soltó mis muñecas. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad con el dorso de la mano y me miró a los ojos mientras yo movía mis manos por su pelo. Tragó con fuerza. Podía oír el fuerte latido de su corazón; se sentía del mismo modo que yo. Me miró como si estuviera buscando mi alma; luego sus labios tocaron los míos cuando nos besamos, y cayó sobre mí mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban por primera vez. Este era nuestro primer beso, y estaba lleno de tanta pasión y emoción. Fue suave, sin forzarme. Se tomó su tiempo explorando mi boca de tal forma que me hizo sentir amada. De repente rompió el beso y se apartó, separándose de mí y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento, Soph, no puedo.

¿No puede? ¿Básicamente viola mi boca y ahora se sienta allí y dice que no puede? Una ola de dolor y rechazo asaltó mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no, Sian, por qué no soy una de tus putas? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Se levantó y me miró. —Tú no eres una puta, simplemente no puedo, Soph.

Me senté y le rogué. —Por favor, sólo dime qué está mal y por qué no me deseas.

—Te deseo, Sophie, ese es el problema; te deseo jodidamente demasiado.

—¿Cómo es eso un problema? —grité.

Se volvió y me miró con furia en los ojos. —Tú no quieres conocer mi yo real. No soy una buena persona; uso a las mujeres para el sexo. No puedo tener relaciones reales; no quiero hacerlo.

—No tenemos que tener una relación; podemos ser sólo amigas con beneficios.

Sí, allí estaba, acababa de gritarle la cosa que más odiaba a la mujer de la que me estaba enamorando. Se quedó allí de pie y se pasó las manos a través del pelo. Me acerqué a ella.

—Sian, por favor, te necesito. —Una única lágrima cayó de mi ojo.

—No, Soph, no me hagas esto a mí, a nosotras; no puedo dormir contigo.

La ira y la rabia crecieron en mi interior. Ella no me daría una respuesta correcta o una explicación, así que hice lo que mejor hago.

—Que te jodan, Sian Powers, que te jodan. —Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Sian me siguió.

—No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta, Sophie —gritó.

Puse la mano sobre el picaporte y lo sostuve por un segundo mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Empecé a abrir la puerta, cuando Sian se acercó por detrás de mí y la cerró de golpe. Me dio la vuelta y me empujó contra la puerta.

—Follo mujeres por el placer que eso supone, no hay emoción para mí cuando las follo; nunca ha habido. —Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas—Las seduzco, las uso, las follo y las dejo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es así cómo quieres que te trate? —me gritó.—Tú eres diferente, Sophie, y me asustas. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido. Eres todo en lo que pienso día y noche. Me siento vacía por dentro cuando no estás alrededor. ¿No lo entiendes? No se supone que sea de esta manera, y si me acuesto contigo todo esto se arruinará.

—¿Qué te pasó para hacerte de esta manera? —susurré.

Apartó la mirada mientras aún tenía mi cuerpo pegado contra la puerta.

—Tuve una novia cuando tenía dieciocho años. Empezó a volverse obsesiva y quería pasar cada minuto del día conmigo. Fue demasiado para tratar de mantenerla feliz y sentía que me ahogaba, así que rompí con ella. —Hizo una pausa y alzó la vista hacia mí mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—Se suicidó dos días después. Dejó una nota explicando que si no podía tenerme, entonces no quería vivir y les dijo a todos que me culparan de su suicidio. —Tomó mis muñecas y les dio la vuelta—Ves, es por eso que me siento triste cuando veo esto en ti. Es un recuerdo de lo que hice, y de cómo la maté. —Me quedé sin aliento ante sus palabras mientras rompía su agarre y ahuecaba su rostro con mis manos.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo, no fue culpa tuya que ella se suicidara. Fue su debilidad e incapacidad de hacerle frente; no puedes culparte a ti misma.

—Después de eso juré que nunca me enamoraría o me involucraría emocionalmente con otra mujer, pero contigo es demasiado tarde, ya estoy emocionalmente ligada y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para detenerme a mí misma, pero no puedo. —Se dio la vuelta, con la respiración agitada.

Fui hasta ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Estoy emocionalmente ligada y todo dentro de mí me dice que me mantenga alejada, pero veo un lado de ti que no creo que le permitas ver a otras personas; una mujer cariñosa, tierna y dulce que daría su mundo por alguien que le importa.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Antes de darme cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome apasionada y calurosamente. Nuestras lenguas bailaban la una con la otra cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la habitación. Mi corazón corría con el suyo, y mi cuerpo sufría por su toque. Me depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama mientras levantaba mi camisa y me la quitaba suavemente. Se arrancó la blusa y se desabrochó los jeans sin apartar los ojos de mí quedando solo en sujetador. Me puse de pie, me quité los pantalones y los tiré al suelo. Me tumbe sobre la cama con sólo mi sujetador y bragas mientras ella examinaba mi cuerpo medio desnudo.

—Eres tan malditamente hermosa —susurró pasando su mano arriba y abajo por mi estómago. Se subió encima de mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios encontraron los míos por un breve segundo hasta que su lengua empezó a explorar mi cuello. Gemí e incliné la cabeza para darle pleno acceso. Arqueé la espalda mientras ella bajaba los tirantes de mi sujetador y exponía mis pechos. Gimió suavemente, degustando cada pezón y trazando círculos con su lengua por mi estómago. Presioné mis caderas contra las suyas intentando sentir un poco más de fricción con su cuerpo, pude sentir su calor lo que me hizo necesitarle aún más.

Con mi mano tiré de la parte delantera de sus pantalones mientras ella gemía. Trazó el borde de mi ropa interior con ligereza, sus dedos haciendo su camino hacia el punto en el que más la necesitaba. Hizo círculos con sus dedos a su alrededor antes de insertarlos suavemente en mi interior. —Estás tan húmeda, Sophie. Dios, te deseo —gimió, llevando sus labios hasta los míos. Movió sus dedos dentro de mí, con un delicado movimiento de entrada y salida—. Prometo que seré delicada contigo, pero si soy demasiado brusca, prométeme que me detendrás.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones, el sujetador y las bragas. Se deslizo sobre mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome con cada roce de su piel sobre la mía, sentí sus manos recorrer mi piel hasta que su mano quedo entre nosotras, mirándome a los ojos sentí como sus dedos invadían mi interior y comenzaba moverse lentamente, con cada pequeño avance, lento y constante. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de mí, su empuje se hizo más rápido. Grité por la excitación. Su toque era suave y duro a la vez y me llenaba de tanto placer, algo como nunca antes había experimentado. Mis manos viajaron a su trasero mientras se movía, logrando que sus dedos entraran y salieran de mí, estabilizando su movimiento. Llevó su boca a mis pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente mis pezones. Esto era lo que yo necesitaba. Era lo que quise desde el momento en el que la vi de pie en su cocina. Mis manos se movieron arriba y abajo por su espalda mientras yo empezaba a elevarme; sus gemidos parecieron hacerse más altos y sus golpes más contundentes. Tomó mi pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, logrando que cada embestida de sus dedos fuera más profunda, pude ver como su rostro se contraía por el placer que ella también estaba obteniendo y eso me coloco en el borde junto a ella.

—Vente conmigo, Soph. Vamos, nena —susurró en mi oído. Empecé a gritar cuando el placer se hizo tan intenso que estaba a punto de explotar. Una embestida más y eso fue todo, grité el nombre de Sian mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía por el placer y ella me llevaba a un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

—Cristo, Sophie, te sientes tan bien.

Sus gemidos crecieron cuando gritó mi nombre llenándome con su calor. Me miró, jadeando, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano y se bajaba de encima de mí. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y se enterró en mi cuello. Los rápidos latidos de nuestros corazones empezaron a disminuir, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Estaba hecho; no había vuelta atrás, y tenía miedo de estar dirigiéndome a dolores de cabeza y problemas.

Se sentó y tiró suavemente de mí para que cayera contra su costado, mirándome. Me tumbé a su lado, de cara a ella, mientras me apartaba delicadamente el pelo de mi rostro.

—Eres increíble —sonrió.

Me sonrojé. —No, tú eres increíble; nunca había sentido nada como esto antes.

Me dio un beso en la nariz. —¿Puedo ser honesta contigo? —Oh, Dios, pensé, ¿qué hice mal?

—Por supuesto que puedes. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Trazó el contorno de mi mandíbula con el dedo, pasándolos suavemente por mis labios. —Has dicho que nunca habías sentido nada como esto antes. Yo tampoco lo he hecho. Era como si estuviera teniendo sexo por primera vez.

Tomé su mano y la besé. —Eso es porque nosotras hicimos el amor, Sian. No era sólo un acto sexual; era sexo con sentimientos y emoción.

—Me acercó a ella y rozó mis labios con los suyos tan suavemente, que podría haberme corrido en ese mismo momento. Sin necesidad de decirlo, ¡eso empezó la segunda ronda!

* * *

**HOLA!que tal? les gustó el capitulo? *.. yo creo que sí (;*..quieren más?.. :P ... muchas gracias por sus comentarios... *aunque no les responda, si los leo (: .. sigan comentando..* Nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21****  
**

Me desperté la mañana siguiente acurrucada en los brazos de Sian. Me sostenía firmemente mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Abrí los ojos, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí paz y serenidad. Ella me hacía sentir entera y segura como jamás me había sentido. Hicimos el amor tres veces anoche, y fue la experiencia más hermosa que jamás he tenido, nada que ver con Tom. Sentía pasión y amor con Sian; era como si no pudiéramos tener suficiente de la otra.

Finalmente tuvimos nuestro momento, y ahora me enfrentaba a un nuevo problema. Tenía un secreto que podría destruir a esta mujer que finalmente se había entregado a mí.

—Buen día, nena —dijo Sian mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

Levanté la mirada y le sonreí.

—Buen día, ¿dormiste bien?

—Dormí genial, ¿qué tal tú? —preguntó.

Pasé mi dedo suavemente alrededor de su pecho.

—Sí, también; alguien me dejó exhausta. —Sonrió mientras yo me movía más cerca de su rostro, cubriendo mi boca con la mano—. Tengo mal aliento en la mañana.

Rió, y antes de saberlo, estaba acostada de espaldas con ella encima de mí.

—No me importa, no me molesta ni un poco.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj.

—Mira la hora; tenemos que salir de aquí, o jamás vamos a llegar a tiempo al funeral.

Sian se deslizó fuera de mí, salió de la cama, y sostuvo su mano hacia mí.

—Parece que tendremos que ducharnos juntas para ahorrar tiempo—Me mordí el labio inferior mientras tomaba su mano y caminamos al baño.

Habría preferido el agua un poco más caliente, pero con lo que estábamos haciendo, ya estaba lo suficientemente cálida. Ella sujetó mis brazos contra la pared de la ducha y me tomó desde atrás, besándome el cuello mientras movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí. Dejó ir mis brazos mientras agarraba un pecho con su mano, frotándolo y sintiéndolo mientras que profundos gemidos salían de la parte trasera de su garganta. Se movía perfectamente y ya me tenía lista para venirme en el minuto en que me tocaba.

—¿Estás lista, Soph? —jadeó.  
Gemí con cada empuje profundo.

—Sí, córrete conmigo, Sian —rogué.

Las palabras fueron suficientes para ella mientras sus sexys gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Empujó más fuerte dentro de mí, con cada roce podía sentir su humedad golpear mi trasero, y sentí su calidez. Me sostuvo fuerte mientras ambas nos hundíamos en el suelo de la ducha, y nos sentamos allí con pura dicha.

Una vez que fuimos capaces de salir de la ducha, nos vestimos, y me senté en la cama un momento mientras comenzaba a sentirme un poco débil y cansada.

—¿Qué va mal, nena? —preguntó Sian mientras se paraba a mi lado.

Sonreí para esconder lo que sentía en realidad.

—Nada, sólo estoy sentada mirando alrededor y deseando que pudiéramos pasar otra noche aquí; es tan hermoso.

Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Habrá cientos de hoteles en nuestro futuro, no te preocupes. —Sonreí cuando usó la palabra futuro, lo que significaba una relación.

¿Qué he hecho? Necesito decirle algo, pero no puedo, no ahora. Una vez que volvamos a Nueva York, le diré todo y observaré su perfecto corazón roto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos mientras me miraba.

—¿Sophie qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué luces como si fueras a llorar? — Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío.

—Simplemente estoy tan feliz, eso es todo; me has hecho tan feliz.

—Tú también me has hecho feliz, nena; ni siquiera puedo decirte cuánto.

Me besó y agarró nuestros equipajes mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta por la carretera hacia Michigan. La seguí por detrás intentando luchar contra las lágrimas.

Estábamos manejando y decidiendo la música de quién escucharíamos. A ella le gustaba más que nada el rock clásico, y yo era más una chica del tipo pop contemporáneo, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y escuchamos un poco de cada uno. Eventualmente iba a lograr que pasara a mi lado de la música, pero eso iba a necesitar un poco más de trabajo.

Su teléfono estaba entre nosotras en la consola, y sonó. Le eché un vistazo y vi aparecer el nombre de Ashlyn. De repente, mi estómago se contrajo en puños; me sentía enferma y comencé a sudar. De ninguna manera en el jodido infierno ella iba a seguir hablándole o viéndola. Presionó ignorar y mantuvo la cabeza observando firme hacia el frente en el camino. Ella era alguien de quien necesitaba saber, e iba a ser doloroso, pero Sian ahora es mía y me va a tener que decir la verdad. Respiré profundamente.

—¿Quién es ella, Sian? —Levanté la mano y apagué la radio.

Suspiró fuertemente. —Sabía que me ibas a preguntar.

—De acuerdo, entonces necesitas contarme sobre ella si vamos a seguir adelante.

Tomó mi mano y la levantó hacia sus labios.

—No quiero hablar de ella ahora, Sophie, el auto no es el lugar.

—Bien. Esperaré, y discutiremos sobre ella más tarde. Pero sea lo que sea que me digas estará bien porque las cosas con nosotras son diferentes ahora, y vamos a poner todo nuestra carga emocional en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Me echó un vistazo y sonrió.

—Puedes apostar a que lo haremos.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —dije mientras tomaba el envoltorio de mi barra de chocolate Twix—. Denny me dijo que has sido diferente desde que me conociste.  
Rodó sus ojos.

—Denny no debería decirte cosas como esa, pero es verdad. Me intrigaste en el momento en que te vi en mi cocina. Cuando me desperté y escuché a alguien en la cocina, bajé las escaleras para gritarle a quien sea que fuera por hacer tanto ruido. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi a esta hermosa extraña parada allí haciendo café.

—Sí, pero me gritaste sobre tus reglas.  
Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, creí que te había traído a casa desde el club; perdón por eso. —Le di una bofetada a su brazo. Sonrió mientras miraba la carretera en frente—. Cuando me dijiste lo que habías hecho por mí y me demostraste tal actitud, fue en ese momento que supe que no podría dejarte salir de mi vida. Denny lo sabía porque seguía hablando acerca de ti y no me daba cuenta. —Reí y me estiré para besarle la mejilla, pero en su lugar metí la barra Twix en su boca.

Llegamos a Michigan cuando me comenzaba a poner más nerviosa de estar de vuelta en un lugar que albergaba tantos malos recuerdos. Sian debió haberlo sentido por mi reacción. Cuando vi el cartel de Bienvenidos a Michigan, agarró mi mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. Mi teléfono sonó y era Hannah llamando.

—Hola, Hannah —respondí.

—Oh por Dios, Soph, tengo que contarte sobre mi fantástica cita con la Doctora Ardiente anoche.

Comencé a reír.

—Entonces, ¿te las arreglaste para que te invitara a salir? —La pongo en altavoz para que Sian pueda oír.

—No, yo la invité, y fuimos a cenar, luego a un club y de vuelta a su casa. Soph, fue fenomenal. Folla como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. —Sian me miró y comenzó a reír.

—Guau, Hannah, eso es genial. —Rodé los ojos.

—En serio, Soph, me hizo hacer cosas que jamás pensé que haría antes y mierda que tiene unas manos fabulosas. Estaba preocupada de no estar a la altura. Soph, me puse tan nerviosa de que no iba a ser capaz de disfrutar a esta mujer ardiente.

La boca de Sian cayó ante la sorpresa de que Hannah sea tan abierta. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que no me perturbaba.

—Hannah, cariño, te tengo en altavoz y Sian escuchó cada palabra que acabas de decir.

—¿Y? No tengo nada que ocultar, tal vez ustedes dos deberían intentarlo. Vive un poco, Sian, lleva a esa chica a la cama y demuéstrale tu sensualidad. —Quería morir justo allí, en el asiento de cuero del Range Rover de Sian.

Ella gritó inesperadamente—: Ya lo hice y ella estuvo increíble, me hizo hacerle cosas que incluso me sorprendieron. —La golpeé en el brazo y le dirigí una mirada.

—Vaya, bien hecho, chica, intercambiaremos notas cuando regreses. Tengo que irme, la Doctora Ardiente está citándome de vuelta en la cama —rió.  
Colgué y sacudí la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?

—Oh, por favor, amor, como si no me hubieras avergonzado antes.

No podía discutir eso, especialmente con el barista en el restaurante y luego el botones. Me reí y observé por la ventana al lugar demasiado familiar al que me dirigía. Aparcamos dentro de la casa funeraria e instantáneamente, mi estómago se sintió enfermo. Salí del auto y respiré hondo.

—Esta es la misma casa funeraria que tuvimos para mi mamá y mi papá —dije mientras me detenía en frente de ella.

Sian pasó un brazo alrededor de mí.

—No tienes que hacer esto; puedes llamar a tu prima y decirle que te enfermaste o algo.

—No, esa es la manera cobarde de salir de ésta. No puedo escapar de la realidad. Además, te tengo conmigo.

Caminamos a través de las puertas. Mi prima Debbie me vio y rápidamente caminó hacia mí mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente.

—Lamento tanto tu pérdida, Debbie.

Comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

—Lo sé y lo siento por ti también; sé que fueron como tus padres sustitutos cuando crecías. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras apuntaba a mis puntos.

—Nada grave; sólo me caí y me golpeé la cabeza.

Levanté la mirada hacia Sian.

—Debbie, esta es mi amiga, Sian.

Se dieron la mano y ella luego me susurró—: Escuché que tú y Tom rompieron, lo siento.

Sonreí. —Yo no, pero gracias de todas formas.

Nos dirigió hacia la habitación donde mis tíos yacían en sus hermosos ataúdes de madera. Caminé hacia allí y me arrodillé en frente de ellos, rezándole a Dios que los mantuviera a salvo. Sian se paró detrás de mí con sus manos aferradas a mis hombros. Me levanté y caminé a través de la multitud, saludando a los viejos amigos y manteniendo conversaciones simples con la familia distante. Podía oír los susurros de la gente hablando sobre mi intento de asesinato hacía siete años. Podía oír la lástima en sus voces. Los susurros siguieron acerca de mi padre; sobre cómo era un alcohólico y no podía dejar de beber lo suficiente como para criar a su única hija. Siguieron para hablar de que si mi madre hubiera estado viva si yo no habría intentado sacarme la vida. Me había vuelto el centro de atención en el funeral de alguien más, y comenzaba a enojarme. Sian escuchó por encima las charlas suaves y pasó un brazo alrededor mío.

—No los escuches; no saben de lo que hablan.

Respiré hondo, pero no pude controlarme más cuando escuché a una mujer decir—: Ella es la que intentó cometer suicidio para salvarse de su padre alcohólico. Él estaba demasiado envuelto alrededor de la muerte de su madre para siquiera darse cuenta de que ella existía. Ella debería habérsela sacado a él y luego no debería haber intentado...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, interrumpí rudamente—: ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar de mi padre y mi familia de esa manera?

Puse mi muñeca en su rostro.

—Aquí, mira las cicatrices. Eso es, míralas bien, no hubiera importado si me sacaban de allí o no, porque todavía estarían allí.

La habitación entera estaba parada en silencio observándome. Sian me agarró la mano.

—Vamos, nena, vámonos. No lo vale. —Me di la vuelta mientras me sacaba de la casa funeraria. El aire enfrió mi piel ardiendo.

—Debo decir, que realmente puedes hacer una escena. —Sian me sonrió para suavizar mi humor.

—Lo siento, simplemente no pude soportarlo más; sabía que esto iba a pasar si volvía aquí.

Me abrazó y susurró—: Está bien, te has despedido de tu tía y de tu tío, le echaste la bronca a un par de personas, y ahora nos podemos ir; ¿a menos que quieras quedarte?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, salgamos de aquí.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? bueno? malo? ... qué tendrá sophie? ... como lo tomará sian? :/ ... Gracias por sus comentarios y estaré esperando por más.. (: .. también que bueno que les guste. Nos leemos pronto. ;D**


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22****  
**

Nos montamos en el Range Rover mientras Sian busca hoteles en su GPS. —Si estás buscando lujo, entonces te sugiero el Suite Hotel Athenuem.

Me miró y sonrió. —Gracioso, eso es lo que mi teléfono me está diciendo. Puedo reservar la suite presidencial aquí en línea. —Hizo exactamente eso y luego me tomó la mano—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Llevé su mano a mis labios y suavemente la besé. —Necesito ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre y mi padre, no es demasiado lejos.

Marcó la dirección en su GPS mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el cementerio. Le pregunté si podíamos hacer una breve parada en la tienda de flores así podía recoger algunas. Llegamos al cementerio. Dirigí a Sian dónde pudiera aparcar para que sea más fácil llegar a sus tumbas. Nos bajamos del coche. Tomé su mano y la llevé a donde estaban enterrados mis padres. El aire era fresco para el final de septiembre. Recordé los días más calurosos en esta época del año. Caminamos hacia las tumbas de mis padres que se hallaban una al lado de la otra.

—Mi padre se aseguró de comprar la parcela junto a donde estaba enterrada mi madre porque así podrían estar juntos para siempre. Amaba mucho a mi madre y él la consideraba su alma gemela, por eso cuando ella murió, una parte de él murió con ella.

Sian se arrodilló a mi lado y me dio un beso en la cabeza. —Eso es hermoso. —Puse las flores en la tumba de mi madre primero y luego mi padre. Sian se levantó—. Voy a darte algo de privacidad —dijo mientras caminaba a unos metros de distancia.

Me senté sobre la hierba y coloqué las flores sobre cada tumba. —Hola mamá, hola papá, no puedo creer que ha pasado más de un año desde que los visité por última vez. Mucho ha cambiado en el último año. Me mudé a Nueva York y empecé a vender mis cuadros en una pequeña galería de arte. Conocí a una increíble mujer allí, de hecho está aquí conmigo ahora. Sé que te gustaría papi. Es dulce, encantadora, amable, muy sexy, y creo que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Me incliné más cerca de sus tumbas y susurré—: La amo mamá y papá, por primera vez en mi vida estoy verdaderamente enamorada. Nos vamos de Michigan mañana, así que quería pasar por aquí y decir hola y hacerles saber que estoy bien. —Las lágrimas en mis ojos incrementaron. Sian se acercó y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Los amo mucho y los extraño. —Ella me ayudó a levantarme mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y me compuse a mí misma.

Sian me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. —Eres demasiado joven para haber experimentado tanta muerte Sophie, me duele saber lo que has pasado.

Mi pecho se empezó a apretar, y el pánico comenzó a asentarse. Necesitaba decirle mi secreto, pero estaba demasiado asustada de cómo iba a reaccionar. No podía perderla, no ahora, la amaba demasiado.

Permaneció a mi lado y se quedó mirando la tumba de mi padre. —Ni siquiera puedo imaginar perder a mis padres, especialmente a una edad tan joven. Me sorprendes Sophie con tu fuerza, porque no sé si yo podría haberlo superado.

Salí de ella y me agaché para sacar algunas hierbas que rodeaban el área de la tumba.

—Eso es algo que uno decide si va a hacer. Puedes seguir adelante y tratar de vivir tu vida lo más normal posible, o puedes tomar la decisión de abandonar la vida y dejar que la tristeza te consuma. Soy una gran creyente del destino, y creo que Dios se llevó a mi padre para que su dolor y sufrimiento pararan, y pudiera estar con mi madre. —

Me acarició el pelo y pasó el dedo por mi mejilla.

—Eres increíble, y no sé lo que hice para merecer tenerte en mi vida—Besé sus labios fríos y sonreí mientras caminábamos de regreso al Range Rover y nos dirigimos al hotel.

Llegamos al hotel y tomamos el ascensor hasta el salón señorial. Podría acostumbrarme a esta cosa de Suite Presidencial. Sian se dirigió a la chimenea y la encendió. Me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Te sientes tan bien —le dije mientras aspiraba su aroma.

—No tan bien como te sientes tú bebé —susurró mientras enterraba su nariz en mi cabeza.

—Baila conmigo —le pedí.

Una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Me encantaría bailar contigo, pero déjame poner un poco de música primero.

Se acercó al pequeño equipo de música que estaba sobre una mesa junto a la ventana. Caminó hacia mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Nos abrazamos y nos movimos lentamente a la suave melodía que venía de la radio. Me miró a los ojos mientras se inclinaba y rozaba mis labios con los suyos. Mis manos se movían arriba y abajo de su espalda mientras nuestro beso suave se volvía apasionado e hicimos el amor con suavidad por el fuego. Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos entre sí; nuestros cuerpos desnudos envueltos en una manta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó besando mi hombro.

—De ti, sí —sonreí.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos suaves. —Siempre estoy hambrienta de ti, pero eventualmente tendrás que comer comida de verdad. Odio tener que decírtelo bebé, pero no podemos sobrevivir únicamente de sexo.

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas mientras me reía y trataba de agarrar sus manos. Finalmente se detuvo cuando dije Ouch porque mi ojo empezó a doler. Besó suavemente mis puntos antes de levantarse y pedir servicio de habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el servicio de habitación llegara, nos levantamos y nos vestimos. —¿Te sientes bien, Soph? ¿Te ves un poco pálida?

—Estoy bien cariño, sólo cansada, y creo que tengo que culparte por eso.  
Me mostró su sonrisa sexy. —Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras la que hizo todo el trabajo.

Me sonrojé cuando me levanté de mi asiento y le tendí la mano. —¿Le importaría acompañarme a un baño caliente Señora Powers?

—Me encantaría señorita Webster, no demasiado caliente, no quiero que se desmaye.

—Me reí mientras caminábamos hacia el amplio baño de mármol.

La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para 4 personas. Sian inició el agua y entró mientras yo me quitaba la bata y me torcía el pelo hacia arriba, para no mojarlo.

—Maldita sea eres tan sexy. —Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la bañera.

—No tan sexy como tú. —Le sonreí cuando me deslicé en la bañera y apoyé la espalda contra sus pechos. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y nos quedamos allí, disfrutando de la calidez del agua y la suavidad de la piel húmeda. Suavemente me besó en el cuello.

—Me encanta cuando te recoges el pelo.

—¿Ah sí? —Sonreí mientras seguía plantando pequeños besos delicados en mi cuello.

—No tienes idea de lo mal que te quería esa noche de caridad. Hice todo lo que pude para contenerme y no tomarte en el baño y hacerlo contigo.

Froté ligeramente su brazo con los dedos. —Me gustaría que lo hubieras hecho.

—No, no, yo habría sido demasiado agresiva, y podría haberte espantado.

—Nunca podrías espantarme. —Volví la cabeza, por lo que estaba frente a ella. —El Infinito es para siempre, y eso es lo que eres para mí, eres mi Señora Powers por siempre.

Besó mis labios. —No hay límite a lo que no haría por ti. Sólo pídelo y lo haré, sin importar el sacrificio.

Tracé sus labios con mis dedos. —Esas son las palabras más hermosas que nadie me ha dicho nunca.

—Son verdad, hasta la última palabra —susurró mientras nuestros labios se encontraron por última vez antes de que nos dirigiéramos a la cama.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente Sian y yo tomábamos café en la habitación cuando un mensaje de texto de Tom llegó.

_**Soph, oí que estabas en la ciudad, ¿dónde vives? Necesito verte, es importante. **_Suspiré mientras lo leía.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Sian.

—Tom dice que tiene que verme. Dice que es importante, y quiere saber dónde nos estamos quedando.

—Dile entonces, obviamente tiene que verte por algo. —Sian parecía tranquila al respecto, pero yo tenía una sensación terrible.

Le respondí a Tom y le dije en qué hotel estaba, preguntándome qué demonios hacía en Michigan. Sian y yo nos vestimos y terminamos de empacar nuestras cosas para regresar a Nueva York. Poco después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Me acerqué y abrí.

—Hola Tom, entra. —Lo miré.

—Hola Soph. —Entró y se quedó helado cuando vio a Sian venir del dormitorio. Tom me miró—. No sabía que estaba aquí contigo.

—Hola Tom. —Sian lo saludó con la mano.

Tom dio un pequeño saludo y me miró. —Sophie, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

—Si tienes algo que decir, puedes decirlo delante de Sian. —Tom me miró con severidad.

—No creo que te gustaría que escuche esto.

Mi estómago se ató a sí mismo en nudos, y empecé a ponerme extremadamente nerviosa.

—Tom, ¿qué es? Dilo de una jodida vez, vamos a volver a Nueva York en un momento, y no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Miró a Sian, que comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio. —Voy a darles un poco de privacidad.

Tom asintió y se volvió hacia mí. —He cometido un terrible error Soph, nunca debería haberte dejado.

Me quedé sin aliento, porque era totalmente inesperado. —Es un poco tarde, hiciste lo que hiciste, y seguí adelante al igual que tú.

—No, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, no seguí adelante. Infiernos, salí con algunas chicas, pero ninguno de ellas eres tú, te amo bebé. Tuvimos cuatro malditos años juntos, no puedes tirarlos a la basura.

La rabia comenzó a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que tiré a la basura nuestra relación cuando fue él quien hizo las maletas y se fue? Mi voz se hizo incontrolable fuerte.

—¿Yo… no puedo echarlos a la basura? Tú eres el único jodido que se fue, dejándome sola porque necesitabas espacio, ¿y ahora vienes aquí a nuestra ciudad y esperas que regrese contigo? —Sian me oyó gritar y salió de la habitación.

—Tenía miedo Soph. Escapé porque tenía miedo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que soy y te quiero. Quiero que estemos de nuevo durante el tiempo que podamos estar.

Lo señalé con mi dedo. —Fuera de aquí, Tom.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos mientras miraba a Sian. —¿Lo sabe Soph? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Sian se acercó y me miró. —¿Decirme qué?

Miré a Tom con ojos suplicantes. —Tom, por favor vete, por favor, por el bien de ambos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más amplios. —¿No se lo dijiste?

—Tom, para por favor —le supliqué.

Sian se volvió hacia Tom. —¿Qué es lo que no me dijo?

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando Tom comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento, Soph. —Miró a Sian y se puso a hablar—: Ella tiene cáncer, y se niega a ir a buscar tratamiento, sólo va a dejarse morir. Es por eso que me fui, porque no podía sentarme allí y verla morir.

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por mi cara mientras Sian me miraba con una expresión de horror en su rostro. —Sophie, ¿es cierto?

Tom se dio la vuelta. —Lo siento Soph —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía por la puerta.

—Sophie, ¿es cierto? —gritó Sian.

Me estremecí y asentí. —Sí, es verdad.

Apretó los puños y apretó la mandíbula. —¿Sabías que el cáncer había regresado, incluso antes de que te conociera y me lo ocultaste después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Nunca he visto o experimentado tanta rabia e ira en una persona como la que se encontraba delante de mí. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras me miraba con lástima y asco.

—Por favor, Sian permíteme explicar.

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué hay que explicar? ¿Acaso ibas a decirme algún día que estabas muriendo? ¿Y por qué diablos no estás recibiendo ningún tratamiento?

—Por favor, cálmate —le supliqué.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Esperas que esté calmada cuando me entero de que la mujer que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida se está muriendo? No quiero saber nada de ti. Me das asco Sophie. No puedo hacer esto, ni siquiera puedo mirarte. —Se volvió hacia el dormitorio. Corrí tras ella y la agarré del brazo.

—Por favor, Sian, no hagas esto, permíteme explicar.

Apartó bruscamente su brazo y caí al suelo. Se volvió y me miró, su voz ahora tranquila, pero dolió. —Tus ataques de vértigo, el cansancio, todo es parte del cáncer. Te estás poniendo peor, y lo sabías, pero aún así no me lo dijiste. Desnudé mi alma para ti. Te dije cosas que nadie en este mundo sabe. Me compartí a mí misma contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sophie? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Mi corazón se rompió, y empecé a temblar. Me senté en el suelo en estado de shock por la rapidez con la que mi vida había cambiado. Una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió y salió con su maleta pasándome.

—Sian espera, por favor —le dije levantándome de un salto.

Se dio la vuelta y me señaló. —Aléjate de mí. Reservé un vuelo para ti de regreso a Nueva York, sale en 2 horas, así que tranquilízate y alístate. Voy a conducir sola. No puedo soportar verte ahora mismo, y mucho menos viajar en un coche contigo durante 10 horas.

Me tapé la boca con la mano mientras abría la puerta y salió. Caí de rodillas. Se sentía como si el viento acabara de ser eliminado de mí. No podía respirar y rogué a Dios que me llevara en ese mismo momento. Ella se había ido. Me dejó como todos los demás en mi vida.

Me levanté del suelo y me las arreglé para llamar a la recepción, diciéndoles que necesitaba un coche para llevarme al aeropuerto. Arrastré mis pies hacia el baño y miré al espejo en las rayas negras de rímel que mancharon mi cara. Tomé un trozo de tela y las limpié. No necesitaba agua, mis lágrimas eran suficientes para empapar el paño. Me puse las gafas de sol para ocultar los ojos rojos e hinchados y me dirigí a la recepción con mi maleta. Estaba inestable y todavía temblando.

El coche esperaba por mí mientras el conductor tomaba mi maleta y abría la puerta. Todo lo que podía pensar era que debí haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Yo era la culpable de su dolor, y me odié por eso. Ella no se merecía esto. Sabía que podría perdonarme, si me dejara explicarle por qué no se lo dije.

Mientras estaba sentada en el aeropuerto, marqué su número. Se fue directamente al correo de voz. Mi vuelo fue llamado, y me subí al avión. En lo único que podía pensar era en Sian y cómo sentí como si la hubiera matado. ¿Quién soy yo? Busqué en el fondo de mi alma por esa respuesta. La única cosa que me vino a la mente fue una perra sin corazón que era egoísta y sólo pensaba en ella.

Nunca debí dejar que la relación con Sian llegara tan lejos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y la amaba. Nunca sentí amor de nadie en mi vida, no de mi papá y ciertamente no de Tom. Nuestra relación fue por conveniencia. Hubo momentos en que sabía que Tom me engañaba, pero preferí no decir nada porque tenía miedo de estar sola. Pasé toda mi vida sola. No me malinterpreten, quise a Tom, pero nunca me había enamorado de él.

Llegué a Nueva York, y caminaba por el aeropuerto cuando vi a Denny de pie junto a la limusina. Me detuve mientras se acercaba a mí, me abrazó y luego tomó mi maleta. Intenté tan duro no llorar, pero mis ojos no escuchaban. Lloré y lloré en la parte posterior de la limusina, mientras Denny me llevaba a casa.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Webster.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Sorbí por la nariz.

—Ella me dijo que ya no la verá más y que tenía que recogerla en el aeropuerto y llevarla a casa.

—¿No dijo por qué?

—No señorita, no lo hizo.

Supongo que iba a ser yo quien se le diga. Se merecía saber la verdad.

—Estoy enferma Denny. Tengo cáncer. Sian me dejó porque no se lo dije. —Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Llegó a mi apartamento y me siguió dentro con la maleta. Me volví hacia él mientras me abrazaba.

—Señorita Webster, cambiará de opinión.

Negué con la cabeza. —No esta vez Denny, ya es demasiado tarde.

Me tomó la mano y me entregó un pedazo de papel. —Este es mi número de teléfono. Quiero que me llame si necesita algo y no se preocupe, no voy a decirle a la señora Powers.

Miré el papel y lo abracé mientras nos despedíamos. Cerré la puerta detrás de él y miré alrededor de mi apartamento, era una representación de lo que sentía, oscuro, solitario y pequeño.

* * *

**HOLA!*volví pronto verdad...* bueno que les pareció? ... al fin el secreto de sophie salió a la luz... :'/ y sian... )': *tiene que haber algo de drama* Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23****  
**

Caminé hacia la habitación y caí en mi cama. La rabia crecía dentro de mí mientras agarraba mi almohada con ambas manos y grité. Me senté y miré alrededor de mi pequeña habitación. El dolor en mi interior era mucho peor de lo que imaginé que podría ser. Mi pecho se sentía pesado, y mi destrozado corazón me perforaba desde adentro. Apreté mi mandíbula mientras mis manos se aferraron a la cama. Arranqué mis sábanas y las hice una bola, así enmascaraban los sonidos de mis gritos. Caminé hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para tratar de calmarme, pero tiré el vaso hacia la pared y vi cómo se rompió en pequeños pedazos, como mi corazón. Miré alrededor. Tomé mi escritorio y lo volqué, la gaveta cayó, y mi lista estaba tirada en el piso. La tomé y la observé. Tenía en la mano mi lista de deseos. Una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba y quería hacer antes de morir. Hice pedazos el papel y lo arrojé al suelo.

Entré en el baño. Me sentía tan enojada por mi vida y por lo que le hice a Sian que no podía ver bien. Llegué a la bañera y tomé la maquinilla de afeitar que estaba en el borde. Tomé la cuchilla y la sostuve contra mi muñeca; iba a poner fin a este dolor ahora. Miré la hoja que se adaptaba perfectamente a mi cicatriz cuando los recuerdos de esa noche inundaron mi mente. Tiré la cuchilla. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Caí al suelo sollozando mientras sentí los brazos de alguien envolverse a mí alrededor.

—Está bien cariño; estoy aquí —susurró Hannah. Bajó la mirada, tomó la cuchilla y entonces miró mis muñecas—. Jesús Soph.

Nos sentamos en el suelo del baño por lo que pareció una eternidad. Me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos hacia mi habitación.

—Veo que entraste en una ola de destrucción.

Me senté en el suelo con mis rodillas en mi pecho mientras ella rehacía mi cama. Me sentí como si hubiera acabado de tener una crisis nerviosa; como si todo lo que pasó en mi vida me hubiera golpeado.

Hannah me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Ella fue a mi gaveta y sacó una camiseta para dormir y me ayudó a ponérmela. Me sentí como una muñeca de trapo, mis brazos y piernas estaban débiles. Trepé a mi cama mientras Hannah me cubría con las sábanas. Ella se deslizó a mi lado y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Sian llamó y me contó todo. Soph lo siento, y desearía que me hubieras dicho sobre el cáncer, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto —dijo mientras quitaba mi cabello de mi rostro—. Duerme un poco, no me iré a ningún sitio, y si te sientes con ánimos, hablaremos cuando despiertes.

No dije nada; no pude. Simplemente agité mi cabeza y caí en un sueño profundo.

Me levanté y miré alrededor de la habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras Hannah entraba. —Finalmente, estás despierta.

Bostecé y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y torció su rostro como si no quisiera decirme. —Dos días.

Mis ojos se abrieron, —¿Qué? ¿Dos días? ¿Hannah por qué no me despertaste?

Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —Cariño tú obviamente lo necesitabas. Cuando te encontré en el suelo del baño, Dios Soph, pensé que tú… —Giró su rostro y miró hacia la pared.

Suavemente toqué su mano. —Lo sé Hannah y lo siento.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. —Lo único que importa es que no lo hiciste. Estás despierta ahora, y necesitas comer. Emma hizo la más deliciosa sopa de pollo con fideos.

La miré con el ceño fruncido. —¿Quién es Emma?

Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. —Dra. Ardiente, estuvo aquí ayudándome cuando estuviste durmiendo.

Rodé mis ojos. —En serio Hannah, ¿le dijiste todo?

—Sí Soph, lo hice; estamos en una relación ahora, y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, además, ha sido de gran ayuda.

Me levanté y me sentí mareada. Hannah tomó mi brazo. —Necesitas comer Soph; han sido dos días.

Me ayudó a ir hacia la cocina. Todo lo que podía oler era el aroma de la sopa de pollo, y era increíble. No me sentía con ánimos para comer pero mi cuerpo me dijo que debía hacerlo. Me senté en la mesa mientras Hannah colocaba el cuenco de sopa frente a mí.

—Come.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono? —le pregunté.

—Está sobre tu escritorio, lo cargué por ti.

Caminé hacia allí, lo saqué del cargador y lo encendí. Pacientemente esperé que se prendiera así podía ver si Sian había llamado o enviado un mensaje. No había nada, ni siquiera un correo de voz. Debería haber empezado a llorar, pero no quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos.

Hannah se sentó frente a mí mientras yo, lentamente, comía la sopa que hizo Emma.

—Sophie, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu cáncer había vuelto? ¿No éramos mejores amigas?

No podía mirarla porque me sentía avergonzada. Yo sabía que mi secreto lastimaría a las personas cercanas a mí. Ya lo había vivido, y no podía ir a través de ello de nuevo.

—Hannah, de verdad lo siento por no haberte dicho. Quería hacerlo, créeme, pero no podía soportar estar frente a ti y ver la mirada en tu rostro después de contarte. Fue suficientemente malo que haya tenido que decirle a Tom.

Se inclinó y tocó mi mano que descansaba en la mesa. —Soph, yo me hubiera quedado y te hubiera apoyado. Realmente no puedo entender por qué no me dirías. Entiendo que estabas asustada, y que no querías que me preocupara, pero ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Simplemente irte y morir sola?

Me levanté de la mesa y me senté en el sofá, abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho y enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos. —Mi vida está hecha de herir personas Hannah. Necesito que entiendas eso. Luego de que mi madre murió, quedé como un recordatorio de ella para mi padre, y eso lo lastimó mucho, tuvo que beber hasta la muerte sólo para hacerle frente. Entonces estuvo mi intento de suicidio y cáncer. —Podía sentir las lágrimas empezando a volver a la vida.

Hannah se sentó al lado mío, puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me acercó. —Entiendo de dónde vienes Soph, pero ¿quieres saber qué creo? Creo que tomaste la decisión incorrecta al no contarle a nadie, especialmente a Sian, y ahora tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias. Lo siento; no intento patearte cuando estás caída, pero al no decirle a nadie causó más dolor que si hubieras sido honesta desde el comienzo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. —Lo siento Hannah; espero que en tu corazón puedas perdonarme.

—Puedo y te he perdonado Soph, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a llamar al doctor y empezar los tratamientos inmediatamente porque… —Hannah comenzó a llorar—. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella.

Me volví hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza. —Lo siento, y prometo buscar ayuda.  
Hannah se levantó para limpiar la cocina mientras yo fui a darme una ducha. Me vestí y me puse mi abrigo.

—Disculpa, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —preguntó.

—Hay un par de cosas que necesito hacer.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas a ningún lado.

Reí suavemente. —¿Eres mi madre ahora?

—No, pero me preocupo por ti y quiero que estés a salvo, oh Dios sueno como una madre. —Sonrió.

—No estaré fuera mucho tiempo, lo prometo. —Salí del corredor y me dirigí hacia abajo por las calles llenas de gente. Pensarías que el frío del aire congelaría mis huesos, pero cada parte de mi existencia ya estaba entumecida.

Caminé hacia una iglesia que había admirado desde que me mudé a Nueva York. Necesitaba buscar consuelo en la casa de Dios. Tenía preguntas sin respuesta y asuntos sin terminar. Llegué a los escalones de la iglesia y abrí la pesada puerta que daba al interior. He querido visitar esta iglesia desde que me mudé aquí, pero Tom no era un fanático de ellas y no iría conmigo.

Miré alrededor, la belleza de los vitrales abarrotaban las ventanas y los bancos de madera que estaban delante de mí. Me arrodillé en uno de los bancos y dije hola a Dios antes de sentarme. Miré hacia el altar mientras las memorias de mi infancia destellaban frente a mis ojos; memorias de sentarme en un banco justo como este, en la primera fila, mirando el largo ataúd de madera que contenía a mi madre. Mi padre llorando mientras los extraños de alrededor me daban sus miradas de simpatía.

Una sola lágrima cayó de mi ojo. Mientras la secaba, un hombre en una túnica negra se sentó junto a mí.

—Buen día hija mía, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Hola reverendo, sólo estoy aquí porque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Dios.  
Me dio una mirada sorprendida. —Asuntos pendientes ¿eh?

Bajé la mirada y entrelacé mis dedos juntos. —Sí, necesito respuestas a unas preguntas sobre mi vida, y esperaba obtenerlas aquí.

El reverendo se sentó y me escuchó mientras le contaba sobre mi vida. Le confesé sobre la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre, mi pasado y recurrente batalla contra el cáncer y cómo le escondí la verdad a Sian. No le dije sobre mi intento de suicidio, pero no fue muy difícil de esconder cuando levanté mi mano y empujé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. El reverendo me miró y ligeramente tocó mi muñeca.

—Eres una sobreviviente y Dios te ha dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida.  
Agité mi cabeza. —Sé eso padre pero, ¿qué hay de bueno en esa segunda oportunidad si no puedo vivir una vida larga y completa?

Palmeó mi mano suavemente. —No sabes que no vas a vivir una vida larga y completa, y no importa por lo que hayas pasado antes; lo que importa es que sobreviviste a ello. Dios no va a darte más de lo que puedas manejar. Sabe que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar esto de nuevo.

Miré hacia abajo y mordí mi labio. Mis emociones estaban por todo el lugar. —La quimioterapia fue horrible —susurré.

—La quimioterapia no se supone que sea divertida, pero sobreviviste a ella y te hizo más fuerte. Lo que necesitas comprender es que negarte a recibir tratamientos son sólo otra forma suicidio.

Miré su rostro; mis ojos picando con lágrimas. Él tenía razón. Nunca había pensado que lo que había estado haciendo era otra forma de suicidio. Tomó mi mano y la palmeó una vez más mientras sonrió y se alejó.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? bueno? malo?...disculpen por la demora... solo les puedo decir que sophie va a sufrir un poquito más, que es por su enfermedad y sian también... Gracias por sus comentarios... Aprecio mucho que les guste esta adaptación (historia)... Nos leemos pronto. (: **


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24****  
**

Estaba caminando por la calle, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, pensando en mi conversación con el reverendo, cuando me detuve frente a Pizzapopolous. Mi estómago se ató en nudos mientras miraba por la ventana, recordando cuando hice que Sian comiera pizza con las manos. Sonreí ligeramente mientras entraba en el Starbucks que estaba al lado. El aroma del café me hizo agua la boca, y pedí un mocha Latte. Me tomé mi café, sentándome en una mesa en la parte trasera. Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Ya eran las 14:00. Marqué el número que me había estado llamando constantemente durante los últimos cuatro meses.

—Buenas tardes. Habla con la oficina del Dr. Taub, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo una voz alegre en el otro extremo.

—Hola, soy Sophie Webster. Necesito pedir una cita para ver al Dr. Taub.

—Oh, bien. Así que… La primera cita que tengo es el 5 de noviembre a las 3 pm.

Suspiré. —¿Te das cuenta de que es 30 de septiembre, y el 5 de noviembre está muy lejos?

—Lo siento, pero esa es su primera cita disponible.

Ahora empezaba a agitarme. —¿Puedo hablar con el Dr. Taub, por favor?

—Lo siento, pero está con un paciente en este momento, ¿puedo tomar un mensaje para él?

Una vez más, suspiré. —Sí, dile que Sophie Webster llamó, y que estoy lista. Él sabrá lo que quiero decir. —Colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Puse mi teléfono en la mesa. Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando levanté la vista y vi a Sian entrando por la puerta. Se veía hostil, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros y mi blusa gris preferida, que definía sus curvas. Una sombra de ojeras se asentaba debajo de sus ojos. Tenía el pelo suelto y revuelto de una manera diferente, pero todavía parecía perfecta y caliente como el infierno. Me entró el pánico, No quería que me viera, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, me escondí debajo de la mesa.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente conversando y estudiando, por lo que las posibilidades de que alguien me viera debajo de la mesa eran escasas, con excepción de la Dra. Ardiente, quien se arrodilló y miró, poniendo su cabeza debajo de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien ahí abajo, Sophie?  
Moví mi mano para espantarlo fuera de la vista y así poder ver cuando Sian se fuera.

—Me estoy escondiendo de ella —murmuré apuntando a la línea.

—Lo tengo. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Emma se levantó, se acercó a Sian y le estrechó la mano. Ella la mantuvo hablando hasta que Sian consiguió su café, y luego se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Me levanté del suelo y me senté en mi silla. Emma se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

—Gracias, te debo una.

Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café. —No, ahora estamos en paz.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y levanté una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?  
Se rió una vez más. —Si no hubieras necesitado puntos ese día que llegaste al hospital, yo nunca habría conocido a Hannah.

Apreté los labios. —Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

La sonrisa en su rostro no tenía precio. —Sí, y sé que es pronto, pero voy a pedirle que viva conmigo.

—Sé que ella está loca por ti, me alegra que mi lesión las juntara —le sonreí.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y llevó su mano por encima de mi ojo. —Debo decir que hice un trabajo excepcional con esos puntos —sonrió—.Me tengo que ir, tengo rondas en el hospital. Te hablaré pronto, Sophie. —Me despedí mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

Mi teléfono, boca abajo sobre la mesa, comenzó a sonar. Mi imaginación se volvió loca con la esperanza de que tal vez fuera Sian. Lo tomé y miré. Era el número del Dr. Taub.

—Hola —contesté.

—Sophie, soy el Dr. Taub, me alegro de que hayas llamado. Quiero que vengas para unos exámenes de sangre mañana por la mañana. Después de obtener los resultados, vamos a seguir adelante y a programar la quimioterapia. Estoy feliz de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Quería tirar el teléfono contra la pared porque no tenía ganas de pasar por eso otra vez.

—Yo también, Dr. Taub. Lo veré mañana. —Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de mi latte.

Cuando llegué a casa ese mismo día, Hannah me dijo que Emma estaba llevándola a un lugar especial para la cena. Estaba realmente feliz de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien digna de su corazón, aunque el mío estuviera destrozado y sin remedio.

—Adivina qué más. —Saltó arriba y abajo—. Emma me pidió que vuele a Colorado mañana para conocer a sus padres.

La miré, puse mi cara feliz, y salté arriba y abajo con ella. No quería arruinar su viaje diciéndole que iba a comenzar la quimioterapia, así que no le dije nada de la llamada del Dr. Taub.

—¿Vas a estar bien, cariño? —Hizo un puchero.

Moví mi mano delante de mi cara, y me acerqué al fregadero. —Voy a estar bien. Voy a perderme en mis pinturas, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Me abrazó con fuerza. —De acuerdo, tengo que ir a casa y empacar. Nos iremos dos semanas, así que si necesitas algo, o simplemente quieres hablar, es mejor que me llames, Sophie Lauren Webster. ¿Me entiendes? —Tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

—Hannah —la llamé.

—Sí. —Se dio vuelta y me miró.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, ve a divertirte, y mantente en contacto — hablé con una felicidad falsa.

—Gracias, Soph. Lo haré. Te quiero —me gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

No era que yo no estuviera feliz por ella, lo estaba. Pero también sentía lástima por mí misma, porque había arruinado las cosas con Sian. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y el primer paso era pedirle disculpas.

Llamé a un taxi y salí al aire de la noche, a paso ligero. Le dije al taxista que me dejara en el comedor, quería ser voluntaria una vez más antes de empezar la quimioterapia. Una vez que empezara, no podría estar cerca de grupos de personas, especialmente de las personas sin hogar con sus resfriados y enfermedades. Me ofrecí para un par de horas y le dije a Julius lo que pasaba.

—Oh, Soph, lo siento.

—No lo hagas, Julius. Ya he pasado por esto antes y lo vencí. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Me chocó los cinco. —Esa es mi chica. Sé que lo harás, y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame, o a alguien de aquí, y estaremos a tu lado en un instante.

—Gracias Julius, lo haré. Y dile a tu esposa que le mando saludos. —Me sonrió y asintió.

Caminé hasta la siguiente cuadra, hacia el salón de tatuajes donde trabajaba mi amiga Shane. —Pero si es Sophie Webster. Qué bueno verte, cariño—dijo Shane mientras se acercaba y me daba un abrazo de oso—. No te he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo está Hannah?

—Hola, Shane. Ella está bien.

Me miró y giró su rostro. —¿Qué está pasando en esa cabecita tuya? ¿Estás pensando en un tatuaje?

Me mordí el labio inferior. —Sí, estoy segura de que lo estoy.

—Ven y siéntate aquí. Déjame terminar este, y luego tú eres la siguiente. —Me guiñó un ojo.

La chica sentada en la silla se estaba haciendo un tatuaje de alas de ángel en su hombro izquierdo, con la inscripción: "Tuya por siempre". Miré. —¿Lindo tatuaje?

Me sonrió. —Gracias, es para mi novio. Mañana es su cumpleaños, y esta es mi manera de hacerle saber que siempre voy a ser suya y nadie más podrá tenerme.

La miré a sus pequeños ojos de dieciocho años. —Guau. Para siempre, ¿no?  
Se rió. —Sí, él dice que vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Shane me miró y entornó los ojos. Tuve que contener la risa. Terminó su tatuaje y me hizo señas para que me siente en la silla. —¿Qué es lo que quieres y cómo lo quieres, Soph?

Le tendí mis dos muñecas. Señalé mi cicatriz izquierda. —Quiero SIAN en ésta, y el símbolo del infinito en ésta. —Señalé la derecha—. Asegúrate de que las cicatrices queden totalmente cubiertas.

Shane me miró y frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es Sian?

—Es una larga historia. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Va a doler, Soph. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, Shane. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. —Nada me podría lastimar más de lo que ya estaba lastimada.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... Siento tanto haber demorado en actualizar... y que bueno que sophie va a empezar con su tratamiento...Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25****  
**

Shane era una gran persona. Era una de esas mujeres que tenía tatuajes cubriéndole cada centímetro de ambos brazos y la espalda. Era una artista como yo, y exponía su trabajo con orgullo. Sus ojos negros combinaban con su cabello negro, el cual llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Comenzó con el nombre de Sian en mi muñeca izquierda. El picor era soportable. No me malinterpreten, se sentía como cientos de alfileres diminutos que pinchaban, pero yo había pasado por cosas peores. Después de un par de horas, Shane había terminado finalmente. Miré mis muñecas y sonreí.

—La rojez desaparecerá en un par de días, sólo asegúrate de humectarlas, así la comezón no será tan mala.

—Gracias Shane, son hermosos.

—¿Quieres un aventón a casa? —preguntó.

—Llamaré un taxi.

Miró el reloj. —Es medianoche; le diré a Donny que cierre y te llevo a casa.

Sonreí. —Está bien, Shane, en serio, sólo llamaré un taxi.

Agarró su abrigo, le gritó a Donny que cerrara y me dijo que me montara en su coche.

—Si no me equivoco, tú vives cerca de mi novia, y de todos modos me dirijo hacia allí, así que no es problema.

Entré a mi departamento, y la primera cosa que hice fue agarrar mi laptop, cambiar mi ropa por mis pijamas, trepar a la cama y abrir el correo. El primer paso para seguir adelante con mi vida era disculparme con Sian, y le debía una enorme disculpa. Apreté el botón de redactar y salió una página en blanco:

_**Querida Sian:**_

Espero que estés leyendo esto y no lo hayas borrado antes de abrirlo cuando viste mi nombre. Si lo estás, entonces verás que esta es mi disculpa hacia ti de todo corazón. Las palabras no pueden explicar cuánto lo siento por no contarte sobre mi enfermedad desde el principio. Nunca tuve intención de acercarnos tantos por esa misma razón. La noche en que te llevé a casa tenía intención de marcharme y no mirar atrás; si lo hubiera hecho, no nos habríamos conocido y ahora no estarías resentida.

Nunca me perdonaré el no haberte contado la verdad. Creo en el destino, y fue este quien nos acercó. Te dije que fui salvada por una razón, y creo que fue para salvarte a ti. Tienes un corazón y alma hermosos, y no mereces el no amar a nadie. Nunca sabrás lo que has hecho por mí y cómo has cambiado mi vida. Nunca hubiera experimentado el amor del modo en que lo hice contigo, porque lo que me mostraste y me hiciste sentir fue la primera vez en mi vida. Nunca amé a Tom. Estaba con él porque estaba ahí y tenía miedo de estar sola. Es todo lo que ha sido mi vida, soledad. Mi decisión de no tener tratamiento en el momento fue por puro egoísmo de mi parte, y ahora es que lo he comprendido. Quiero agradecerte por tu amor y tu bondad.

Si me quedara un último aliento, lo usaría para decirte lo mucho que te amo, porque lo hago y siempre lo haré.

Con amor por siempre, Sophie

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro mientras apretaba enviar. Inhalé, cerré la laptop y me dormí.

Me puse un par de leggins, el suéter largo rosa pálido y las botas negras. Me ricé algunos mechones de cabello largo y me puse un poco de maquillaje por primera vez desde Michigan. Abrí la laptop y revisé el correo, nada. No esperaba que hubiera una respuesta de ella, pero una podía soñar.

Llamé un taxi y me dirigí a la oficina del doctor Taub para la extracción de sangre. Examiné mis muñecas y sonreí ante la belleza del nombre de Sian y el símbolo del infinito. Entré al edificio de oficinas y tomé el elevador hacia el cuarto piso.

—Hola, soy Sophie Webster, vengo por las pruebas de sangre —dije a la joven detrás del escritorio.

—Sí, tengo su expediente aquí mismo, sólo necesito una copia de su identificación. —  
Rebusqué en el bolso y saqué la licencia de conducción, entregándosela. Ella notó mi muñeca con el nombre de Sian.

—Oh dios mío, eso es increíble —dijo.

Le sonreí y agradecí mientras le mostraba la otra muñeca. Las cicatrices apenas se notaba, y para quien no lo supiera, no las vería. La enfermera me llamó y me llevó al sitio de la extracción. Me preguntó si estaba nerviosa por las agujas y me reí.

—He pasado por quimio antes, así que dar sangre no es nada.

Se las agenció para aparentar una sonrisa; no creo que pensara que eso fuera muy gracioso. Me sacó tres frasquitos de sangre y me dijo que tuviera un buen día.

Dejé el edificio y decidí caminar por un rato antes de llamar un taxi y dirigirme a casa. Caminé par de cuadras mirando los estantes de las tiendas cuando recibí un mensaje de Hannah.

_**"Hola amiga, estoy en el avión, dirigiéndome a Colorado, dime que estás bien."**_**  
**  
Sonreí y respondí mientras caminaba. Sin percatarme de lo que me rodeaba al estar tan enfrascada en mi mensaje, choqué contra alguien.

—Oh, mierda, lo sie… —Comencé a decir mirando hacia arriba a la mujer contra la que me había estampado. Inhalé y miré hacia abajo—.Sian, lo siento, no quise… —No podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos; me sentía avergonzada. El corazón me latía con fuerza y sentía que se me saldría del pecho.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirándome. —No, es mi culpa, debería haber prestado más atención.

Nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente, extrañamente, con su mano tocando mi brazo ligeramente. Me alejé; el dolor era demasiado fuerte y sentía que se me cerraba la garganta.

—Tengo que irme —murmuré y doblé la esquina sin mirar atrás. Llegué a una callejuela entre dos edificios y pegué la espalda contra el muro de ladrillos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Todas las emociones que intenté sofocar, me inundaron, dañando lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Terminé caminando a casa, que quedaba a unas diez calles de donde estaba. No me importó; necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Entré, jadeando y completamente exhausta. Colé café, y mientras se hacía, me senté frente al caballete y continué la pintura de la boda en el Parque Central. Quería tener al menos dos pinturas más listas antes de comenzar la quimio. Estuve despierta hasta las dos de la mañana y estuvo terminado finalmente. Lo pinté con mi visión de cómo quería que fuera mi boda; un delirante pensamiento de mi cabeza. Tomé los pinceles y los llevé al fregadero, dejándolos humedecer allí y me fui a la cama. Al día siguiente haría una nueva pintura.

. . .

La mañana había llegado y se había marchado. Estaba despierta cuando el teléfono móvil sonó. —Hola —respondí somnolienta.

—Sophie, es el doctor Taub. Los resultados de tu sangre ya están y estoy un poco preocupado por tu nivel de hemoglobina. Está un poco baja, pero voy a seguir adelante y comenzar la quimioterapia de todos modos. Voy a programar una cita para dentro de una semana a partir de hoy, pero primero te prescribiré unas pastillas de hierro que quiero que comiences a tomar inmediatamente.

Rodé los ojos. —De acuerdo doctor Taub, una semana a partir de hoy a las 9:00 am.

Miré el reloj y marcaba las doce del mediodía; no podía creer que había dormido hasta tan tarde. Puse la cafetera y me lavé los dientes. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí. Noté la pila de ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia; no había hecho la colada en un tiempo. Suspiré y recogí el cesto, poniéndolo junto a la puerta. Llené una jarra con café y me dirigí a la lavandería; menos mal que estaba al doblar de la esquina. Después de un par de horas, terminé todo y regresé a mi piso, donde vi a Tom recostado contra la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Tom? —grité antes de llegar a la pasarela. Él estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome.

—¿Ver cómo estabas?

—Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje, no aparecerte aquí.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba, a este idiota arruinándome el día. No estaba de humor, y necesitaba comenzar a pintar.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo mientras tomaba la llave y abría la puerta. Entré y puse el cesto en mi habitación. Cuando salí lo noté mirando fijamente la pintura.

—Soph, esto es hermoso.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora, ¿qué quieres Tom?

Estaba siendo una perra, pero no me importó; odiaba a este tipo parado frente a mí por lo que había hecho.

—Como dije, quería saber cómo estabas.

—Mierda Tom; estoy bien, ahora lo sabes, ya puedes irte.

—Soph, deja de actuar como un bebé —dijo, moviéndose con rapidez hacia mí. Antes de darme cuenta, su boca estaba sobre la mía. Lo empujé con fuerza.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Soph, no luches contra ello, sé que todavía me amas y te deseo tanto. —Me quedé en shock por sus palabras y sus acciones; no sabía qué decir.

—En serio Tom, ¿piensas que te amo? Déjame decirte algo, inmundo, apestoso y odioso gusano: el que me dejaras fue la mejor cosa que pudo sucederme en la vida. Nunca te amé. Eras algo conveniente para mí, alguien con quien llenar el lugar vacío en mi mundo.

Su rostro enrojeció y se enojó. —Eres una maldita perra, Sophie —gritó.

—Se necesita una para reconocer otra Kyle, ahora vete al demonio de mi casa antes de que te haga daño en serio.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —dijo.

Tomé un jarrón que estaba en la esquina del escritorio y se lo lancé. Se agachó, esquivándolo, y el jarrón se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos.

—Eres una puta loca; me voy de aquí.

Corrí y cerré la puerta, evitando los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso. Suspiré con fuerza y limpié el desastre, recordando la primera vez que conocí a Sian en su cocina y dejé caer la taza en su piso.

. . .

En toda la semana no dejé mi piso excepto cuando fui al hospital para lo del catéter. Me concentré en terminar mis pinturas y lo logré con éxito. Sentarme frente al caballete era el único momento en que me sentía de algún modo normal. Todavía tenía el corazón hecho añicos y mi alma vacía. Me sentía perdida y rota sin importar lo que hiciera para deshacerme del sentimiento, así que simplemente existí.

Mi primer tratamiento era a la mañana siguiente y estaba asustada. No tenía a nadie que estuviera conmigo. La primera vez que pasé por quimioterapia, papá se había mantenido sobrio lo suficiente para estar conmigo durante las sesiones, pero tan pronto como dejé el hospital, se fue al bar local. Ahora estaba enfrentando al cáncer y la quimio una vez más, sola.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos y me lancé a un poco de autocompasión. Tenía algunos amigos, pero de ningún modo los iba a hacer detener sus vidas por mí. Llevé las pinturas a la galería de arte y extrañé terriblemente la sonriente cara de Hannah saludándome en la puerta. A ella todavía le quedaba una semana más en Colorado. Sal sacudió la cabeza cuando vio las pinturas.

—Sophie, son hermosas, eres increíblemente talentosa, sé que se venderán rápido —dijo mientras las llevaba hacia la pared vacía. Le di un abrazo y le agradecí.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? .. bueno? malo? ... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26****  
**

El día de la quimio llego. Me puse mis pantalones de yoga, una sudadera holgada y recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo, no iba ir a la quimio viéndome elegante. Agarré mi manta y mi kindle y entre a un taxi que me esperaba afuera. Llegué al hospital y me dirigí al centro de cáncer dónde sería un visitante frecuente una vez a la semana durante los próximos 6 meses. Como había esperado más tiempo que la mayoría para hacerme quimio después de que me dijeron que mi cáncer regresó, el médico y yo concordamos en hacer un tratamiento un poco más agresivo con la esperanza de acortar la duración de mi terapia.

La enfermera Bailey me llamó a la habitación donde un total de 16 sillas de color azul de gran tamaño llenaban las paredes de la sala blanca y estéril. Había ocho sillas en un lado y ocho en el otro, y cada silla tenía su propia intravenosa y cortina. Nunca me sentí cómoda con mis tratamientos de quimio. La gente siempre me miraba como si fuera demasiado joven para tener cáncer. Era la más joven de allí durante los primeros 8 meses, hasta que una niña de 9 años llamada Molly apareció.

—¿Hay alguien aquí contigo cariño? —preguntó la enfermera Bailey con una sonrisa.

—No, soy sólo yo.

Acarició mi mano y me dio una mirada de simpatía. —Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo.

Era una mujer mayor, probablemente con unos 50 años con cabello corto canoso. Su voz era suave, pero alegre. Me habló de su ex esposo y sus 3 hijos mayores, mientras me sentaba en la silla y hacía algún trabajo de preparación. Se disculpó y dijo que volvería enseguida. Miré alrededor de la habitación a las seis sillas que fueron llenadas por personas que estaban aquí por la misma razón. Era raro porque siendo desconocidos, compartíamos un vínculo común.

—Alguien está aquí para verte —dijo la enfermera Bailey en su voz alegre. Levanté la vista de mi teléfono y prácticamente se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi a Sian de pie. Sentí que me iba a ahogar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sian? —Logré preguntar.

Suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Hola Sophie.

Continué mirando abajo a mi teléfono, y me negué a mirarla. —Te he hecho una pregunta— exigí.

—Nadie debería tener que pasar por esto solo.

—No estoy sola, tengo a la enfermera Bailey —le señalé, sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

Antes de darme cuenta, me agarró el teléfono de las manos y lo puso en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué demonios Sian? —gruñí.

La enfermera Bailey llegó caminando, —Bien cariño, aquí está tu cóctel, hasta el fondo sonrió mientras inserto la aguja en el puerto y colgaba la bolsa en el poste.

Suavemente le sonreí. —Viva.

Sian me miró. —Estoy aquí como tu amiga Sophie.

—¿Puedo tener mi teléfono de vuelta por favor? —le pregunté amablemente mientras le tendía la mano.

Tomó una respiración profunda, alcanzando su bolsillo, sacó mi teléfono y me lo entregó. Nuestros dedos se tocaron, mientras lo ponía en la palma de mi mano. Mi corazón empezó a correr como siempre lo hacía cuando me tocaba.

—Así es como esto va a funcionar —dijo—. Voy a traerte aquí cada semana y luego llevarte a casa. He contratado a una enfermera privada para que vaya a tu apartamento todos los días para atenderte y que te sientas cómoda.

Todo tipos de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿por qué hacía esto por mí? ¿Es esta su venganza, darle una patada a una chica durante sus sesiones de quimioterapia?

—¿Por qué Sian? ¿por qué haces esto? —Me miró con ojos fríos.

—Te lo debo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Te hiciste cargo de mí una vez así que ahora estoy devolviéndote el favor. Sé que no tienes a nadie más.

Así que ahora me he convertido en su obra de caridad, muy bien. —La noche que me llevaste a casa desde la playa y me acostaste, dijiste que estábamos a mano. No tienes que quedarte. Estoy bien, te puedes ir.

Bajó la mirada y entrelazó nuestros dedos. —Me voy a quedar Sophie, y no estás en condiciones de decir lo contrario. —Rodé mis ojos y traté de pensar en un millón de maneras de escapar.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que comenzaba la quimio hoy, y cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé muchas cosas Sophie, antes te dije que podía averiguar cualquier cosa.

Le lancé una mirada. —Acosadora.

Me senté ahí leyendo mientras ella enviaba mensajes de correo electrónico y hacía negocios desde su iPad.

—No tienes que estar aquí, estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que sentarte en una habitación mirando a la gente recibir quimioterapia durante 5 horas —le dije al azar.

—Si tengo mejores cosas que hacer o no, así es como esto va a ser, así que vamos a estar en silencio y no te preocupes por ello. —Su voz era plana y fría.

¿No se daba cuenta de que en ese momento estaba enojada con el mundo y que ella lo hacía peor? No la quería aquí porque traía de vuelta todas las emociones que he tratado de enterrar, pero la quería aquí porque tenía un poco de esperanza en el fondo de mi mente que ella todavía quería estar conmigo y que posiblemente me perdonó. Miré a mi kindle y traté de leer, pero mientras miraba las palabras, lo único que registraba en mi mente era Sian.

—¿Cómo estás cariño? —preguntó la enfermera Bailey alegremente mientras comprobaba mi goteo de quimio.

—Estoy jodidamente fantástica enfermera Bailey, porque sé que probablemente esta noche, tendré mi cabeza en el inodoro durante una hora o dos.

Sian me miró y luego a la enfermera Bailey. —¡Sophie basta!

La enfermera la miró con simpatía. —Está bien, está enojada en este momento y tiene que dejarlo salir, y estoy acostumbrada a ello. Sólo trato de que mis pacientes estén lo más cómodos posible.

Sian se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró—: ¿Podrías dejar de ser una sabelotodo? Ella sólo está tratando de ayudar.

No podía mirarla, porque si lo hacía, iba a darle una bofetada en toda la cara. No dije una palabra. Estaba más que lista para rasgar este tubo de quimio directamente de mí y correr lo más rápido y lo más lejos que podría. Esto es lo que quería evitar, la hostilidad, la ira, el resentimiento. Sólo quería vivir mi vida el tiempo que me quedaba, feliz.

Estas fueron las 5 horas más largas de mi vida. La enfermera Bailey quitó el goteo de quimio de mi puerto y me dio un abrazo de despedida. Sian agarró la manta, y se la quité de sus manos. —Lo tengo. —Suspiró pesadamente y me siguió cuando salí del hospital.

Sian abrió la puerta de la limusina para mí mientras me deslizaba en el asiento.

Denny se dio la vuelta y me miró. —Hola señorita Webster. —Era el único del día que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

—Hola Denny.

Sian se subió a mi lado. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Miré por la ventana. —Estoy bien en este momento, se necesitan un par de horas o incluso unos pocos días de quimio para golpearte. —El viaje a mi casa fue silencioso.

Sian salió de la limusina y me siguió al interior. —Quiero que empieces a empacar.

Me di la vuelta y la miré. —¿Por qué?

Tomó una respiración profunda. —Te alojarás en la habitación de huéspedes en mi penthouse. —Sentí que la sangre de mi cara se drenó, y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

—No voy a ninguna parte, esta es mi casa. Aquí es donde me voy a quedar. —Pero la idea de dormir en la enorme cama cómoda era atractiva.

—Escúchame —levantó su voz—, no quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

Me acerqué a ella y puse mi dedo en su pecho. —No soy un puto caso de caridad Sian Powers, y no necesito tu ayuda, además me odias de todos modos, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme después de lo que hice? —Poco a poco me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el fregadero por un vaso de agua. Me quedé allí con las manos en el borde.

Lentamente se acercó detrás de mí. —Sophie, no te odio, por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez. Sí, tengo que admitir que todavía estoy enojada, y voy a estarlo por mucho tiempo, pero tengo que poner todo eso a un lado, porque eres mi amiga y necesitas ayuda. Por favor pon tu terquedad a un lado y déjame ayudarte.

Su voz era suave y sus palabras sinceras. Quería tirar mis brazos a su alrededor y llorar en su hombro, pero no pude, admitió que todavía estaba enojada y que sólo era mi amiga.

—Dijiste que contrataste a una enfermera para venir aquí y ver cómo estaba.

Suspiró de nuevo. —Bueno, he cambiado de opinión y estoy haciendo otros planes.

—Está bien, voy a buscar mis cosas. —Cedí porque no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ella, y tenía miedo de estar sola.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pared que le faltaba un trozo de yeso. — ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Salí del dormitorio, se acercó y me agarró la bolsa. —Le tire un jarrón a Tom.

Soltó una risa. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, no se quería ir así que le lancé un jarrón; No hace falta decir que se fue después de eso. —Sian negó con la cabeza y siguió riendo.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció en cap? bueno? malo?... inesperada la presencia de Sian verdad.. ;) .. disculpa por la demora... gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27****  
**

Me tiré en la cama que había llegado a amar. Sian puso mis maletas en la esquina.

—Voy a salir esta noche; por si necesitas algo de ayuda.

La miré y di una media sonrisa. —Gracias.

Salió y cerró la puerta. ¿Acaba de hacerlo a propósito para decirme que iba a salir? Podía sentir la combustión y la ira reverberando en mi cuerpo; los celos se estaban estableciendo. Esta no era una buena idea, pero si se volvía demasiado insoportable quedarse con ella, empacaría y me marcharía.

No tenía mucho apetito, y estaba cansada, así que decidí dormirme temprano. Me desperté por la repentina sensación de nausea que superó mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Volé de la cama hacia el baño que estaba directamente cruzando el pasillo. Gracias a Dios lo conseguí cuando empecé a vomitar sin control. Aquí vamos, sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo; no lo hizo la última vez. Mientras estaba inclinada con mi cabeza en el inodoro, escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente.

—Sophie —escuché decir a Sian cuando agarró mi cabello y lo sostuvo detrás.

No quería que me viera así. Mudarse no fue lo mejor y ahora lo lamentaba.—Sal de aquí, Sian, por favor vete.

Se arrodilló a mi lado mientras sostenía mi cabello. —No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que estés de vuelta en la cama.

Vomité un par de veces más, mayormente jadeos secos mientras ella caminaba hacia el lavabo y humedecía ropa con agua tibia. La dobló y la puso en mi cabeza. Rápidamente la arranqué de su mano. Me las arreglé para levantarme y dar pequeños pasos hacia la puerta. Estaba tan débil que quería colapsar justo en el piso de mármol. Sian me sostuvo ligeramente del brazo y me ayudó a entrar a la cama. Tiró de las mantas sobre mí y cuando iba a marcharse, agarré su mano. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Esto no es nada; no tienes idea de en lo que te has metido Señora Powers

Me miró sin decir una palabra y entonces salió por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. Estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar en algo. Sólo quería dormir en paz.

Abrí un ojo ante la luz del sol filtrándose por las cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas. Me estiré y rodé, disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad que estaba fuera de mi ventana. Tanto como los medicamentos para las náuseas de la enfermera Bailey me permitieron. Escuché la puerta ligeramente abrirse.

—¿Sophie, estás despierta? —Oí su voz susurrar.

Me di la vuelta y la vi de pie ahí en sus vaqueros y una blusa con botones negra. Su cabello estaba desordenado y húmedo, pero de esa forma sexy que me hacía doler por ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó desde la puerta.

Me senté en el borde de la cama. —Estoy bien por el momento. Creo que tomaré una ducha.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí como si quisiera alcanzarme y tocarme—Cuando termines, baja y Claire te hará algo de desayuno.

Salí de la cama y abrí mi bolso, sacando mi ropa para el día. — ¿Quién es Claire? —pregunté.

—Ella es mi ama de llaves.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías un ama de llaves. Nunca la mencionaste.

Pasó su mano por su cabello. —La oportunidad nunca se dio, supongo.

Pasé por delante sin siquiera mirarla. Entré en el cuarto de baño, me siguió y se paró en la puerta.

—Voy a la oficina a hacer algo de trabajo, volveré a casa más tarde.

Me quedé de espaldas a ella mientras encendía la ducha. —Está bien, nos vemos más tarde. Mis palabras se mantuvieron sin emoción. Entré en la ducha y me senté en el suelo. Me hice una bola y lloré.

Después de mi ducha, fui a la cocina. —Tú debes ser nuestra nueva invitada, ¿Sophie, cierto? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí y me abrazaba.

La saludé cordialmente—: Sí, y tú debes ser Claire.

—Seguro que lo soy, cariño; ahora siéntate y dime que te gustaría que te haga.

Claire era un soplo de aire fresco en esta casa. Era una mujer mayor con cabello castaño que le llegaba justo encima de los hombros. Su sonrisa era tan cálida como sus profundos ojos marrones que se iluminaban cuando me veía. Tal vez ella era feliz por tener a alguien más en la casa. Me senté en la isla mientras ponía frente a mí una taza de té de menta.

—Bebe; calmará tu estómago. —Tomé un pequeño sorbo y bajé la taza.

—La señora Powers me dijo que estuviste enferma anoche, así que, ¿qué te parece empezar con unas tostadas y huevos revueltos?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba curiosa en cuanto a lo mucho que sabía de mí y nuestra situación, así que hice una pregunta obvia.

—¿Qué más te dijo la señora Powers ?

Sonrió mientras ponía el pan en la tostadora. —Sólo me dice lo que necesito saber. La señora es una persona muy reservada. Dice que eres una amiga y quería ayudarte. Es una mujer muy generosa.

Rodé los ojos. Si la quimio no me mataba, entonces lo haría permanecer aquí con la mujer cuya vida casi voy a arruinar.

—Ah, veo que se conocieron —dijo Sian cuando entró lentamente en la cocina.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dije con una actitud de "No me gustas mucho en este momento".

—Tenía que terminar un trabajo en el computador aquí primero, no te preocupes, me iré pronto.

Claire me miró y luego a Sian mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

—Aquí cariño, intenta comer algo. Te sentirás mejor si lo haces.

Vi que Sian me observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo. Cogí el tenedor y empecé a comer unos huevos. La comida empezaba a ayudar un poco, o tal vez era el té, quien sabe.

Sian terminó su café y caminó hacia mí. —Me voy ahora, así que si necesitas algo, Claire estará aquí todo el día. —No la miré cuando agité mi mano—. Puedo decir que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba —murmuró cuando dejó la cocina.

No sabía si quería que la escuchara o no, pero lo hice y me molestó.

Claire me estudió por un momento. —Cálmate cariño, no vale la pena molestarse.

Decidí que si iba a estar aquí, Claire tenía derecho a saber lo que sucedía entre Sian y yo. Le dije todo.

Se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo su taza de café. —Me imaginé que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos. Tú debes haber sido la razón por la cual la señora estaba siempre de buen humor y sonriendo todo el tiempo no hace mucho.

Le dio una mirada a mi rostro y tomó mi mano; apartó mi manga y miró mi muñeca, luego tomó mi otra mano e hizo lo mismo. —¿Ella sabe sobre esto?

Negué con la cabeza. —No, pero lo hará lo suficientemente pronto. No es algo que pueda mantener oculto por mucho tiempo. —Claire sonrió y palmeó mi mano.

Agarré mi abrigo y salí. El aire estaba un poco más cálido de lo que había sido. El sol brillaba, y no había una nube en el cielo; era un perfecto día de octubre. Necesitaba perderme en mí misma, así que decidí dar un paseo por Central Park. Necesitaba estar sola, y qué mejor lugar para pensar en lo mucho que mi vida apestaba en este momento que en el parque. Me dirigí al Conservatorio Garden y encontré un lugar en medio del pasto. Puse la manta en el suave césped y me senté con las rodillas contra mi pecho. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar; era Sian. Alguien debió haberle avisado que me escapé. Pulsé ignorar. Imaginaba que iría al apartamento primero, luego probablemente a la galería de arte o al comedor comunitario. Eventualmente averiguaría donde estoy, así que no estaba preocupada, y honestamente no me importaba. Inhalé por mi nariz, tomando el suave aire de octubre. Estudié las flores que estaban a mí alrededor, ya que pronto se habrían ido.

Me acosté de espaldas y miré hacia el cielo. Tuve una pequeña charla con Dios y le pedí que me diera la fuerza para soportar este proceso de nuevo. Sian siguió llamándome, así que apagué mi teléfono. Le pedí a Dios una señal que me permitiera saber si él me ayudaría a través de esto, cuando sentí una pequeña gota de lluvia caer en mi mejilla. Eso era suficientemente bueno para mí hasta que unas pocas nubes empezaron a llegar; demasiado para mi perfecto día de octubre. Me quedé allí mirando el cielo que estaba cayendo sobre mí. Moría de ganas porque la lluvia lavara mi enfermedad y mis miedos. Seguí acostada ahí en mi estado delirante, hasta que escuché una familiar voz llamando mi nombre.

—Sophie, ¿qué carajo crees que estás haciendo, estás loca? —La miré mientras caminaba hacia mí sosteniendo un paraguas.

—¿Viniste aquí por mí?

Vi su mandíbula apretarse cuando se me acercó. —Mírate, estás empapada; levántate ahora antes de que enfermes.

Me reí. —Ya estoy enferma. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Me miró con una extraña mirada en su rostro e hizo algo que nunca pensé que Sian Powers haría. Se acostó junto a mí y miró el cielo. Me quedé mirándola mientras ella se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y la lluvia le apedreaba la cara; una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mis labios.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó cuando se giró y me miró.

—Porque puedo estar aquí y nadie sabrá que estoy llorando.

Me miró por un momento y luego de nuevo a la lluvia que caía. Nos quedamos ahí y no dijimos ni una palabra. Sian puso su mano sobre la mía, y eso era todas las palabras que necesitábamos. Ambas estábamos empapadas, y estaba empezando a enfriarme. Me apoyé sobre mis codos.

—Creo que es hora de irse.

Me miró y sonrió. —Bien, porque no puedo soportar estar así de húmeda.

Me reí ligeramente cuando ambas nos levantamos y empezamos a salir del parque. De repente, me detuve y giré al otro lado a algunos arbustos cercanos. Me agaché mientras las náuseas se instalaban, y empecé a vomitar. Sian esperó a que terminara mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me llevaba al auto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme segura de nuevo.

Me llevó al penthouse y al dormitorio. Empezó a ayudarme a desvestirme cuando la detuve.

—Estoy bien; tienes que sacarte esa ropa mojada. Por favor, ve a cambiarte; voy a tomar un baño caliente.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para tomar un baño por tu cuenta?

Le lancé una mirada. —¿Si dijera que no, quiere decir que te meterás conmigo?

Me miró. —Sophie.

Observé la mirada en su rostro, y era una de dolor, casi la misma mirada que el día en la habitación del hotel.

—Estaba bromeando, Sian. Ahora sal de aquí y ve a cambiarte.

Salió y me dejó ahí de pie sintiéndome como una idiota. No tomaría el baño de tina. Me puse mi camisón y bata, y colapsé encima de la cama.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... disculpen la demora.. por ahora actualizaré esta historia (aunque demore en actualizar) las otras si las voy a continuar (tardaré un poco más en hacerlo)... espero y me entiendan... gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28****  
**

Me desperté 4 horas más tarde y no podía moverme. La parte que más temía me golpeó; el dolor. Empecé a gemir, cuando quise gritar porque no quería que nadie me oyera. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido cortado en mil pedazos, a partir de la parte superior de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. No había ni un solo hueso, articulación o músculo que no doliera. Traté de estar cómoda, pero no pude. Poco a poco me bajé de la cama y quise gritar cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, salí al pasillo y caí de rodillas y luego a mi lado.

Me puse a llorar, más un gemido suave, como un cachorro. Sian debe de haber estado en su despacho, que era la habitación al lado de la escalera porque la podía oír en el teléfono. Traté de buscar el baño, pero el dolor era demasiado grande. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi a Sian subir corriendo las escaleras, saltando un escalón de por medio.

—Sophie, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa?

En ese momento, estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Puse mi mano. —No me toques, me duele —grité.

Gritó a Claire y le dijo que llamara a la enfermera inmediatamente y la llevara hacia el penthouse. Se sentó a mi lado y me tocó el pelo.

—Tengo que volver a la cama, sólo recógeme y acaba de una vez—le supliqué. Se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo. Se estremeció mientras gritaba. Con mucho cuidado me llevó al dormitorio y me ayudo a recostarme sobre la cama.

—La enfermera estará aquí pronto, ella te ayudará —dijo mientras me sacudía suavemente el pelo de la cara.

La miré y grité—: Lo siento, lo siento mucho por esto, que no quería que me vieras así.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y tocó ligeramente mi mano. —No tienes nada que lamentar, soy yo la que lo siente. Me mata verte en tanto dolor —dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Tomé mi pulgar y limpié con cuidado la lágrima de su rostro mientras tomaba mi mano y miraba mi muñeca, el tatuaje con su nombre. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo cuando la enfermera entró con su bolso. Sian se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras que Claire estaba en la puerta.

—Vas a estar bien cariño —dijo mientras sostenía una aguja—. Voy a darte una inyección de morfina para el dolor.

Inyectó la inyección en la cadera y me dijo que me relajara. Luego pidió a Sian que entrara al pasillo. Empecé a relajarme cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Sian regresó a la habitación y al otro lado de la cama, donde se sentó con la espalda contra la cabecera. Me volví a mi lado para mirarla.

—No siempre va a ser así —le dije—. Los primeros 3 días después de la quimioterapia son lo peor pero por lo general tengo la suerte de tener un par de días en los que me siento bien. Tan bien como se puede esperar en la quimioterapia. —No dijo una palabra, sólo se sentó allí jugando con mi pelo.

—No te acostumbres a hacer eso, va a estar fuera pronto.

Ella me dedicó esa sonrisa que derritió mi corazón —No me importa, todavía serás así de hermosa.

Le sonreí, y me dio un beso en la frente. Suavemente se apoderó de ambas muñecas y las miró, frotando los tatuajes a la ligera. Vi la angustia en sus ojos.

—Me di cuenta de esto en el hospital cuando estabas recibiendo quimioterapia. He estado esperando para que me enseñes, ¿por qué Sophie? —preguntó.

Me di la vuelta mientras la morfina se establecía a través de mi cuerpo y era capaz de salir de la cama y lentamente me acerqué a la ventana. —Debido a que en algún momento tienes que darte cuenta de que algunas personas pueden permanecer en tu corazón, pero no en tu vida, y esta es mi manera de mantenerte en mi corazón.

El silencio superó la sala grande hasta que sentí sus brazos envolviéndose a mí alrededor y en voz baja me dijo al oído.

—Vuelve a la cama y te traigo un poco de té.

Me di la vuelta con sus brazos todavía alrededor de mí mientras la besaba delicadamente en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte. Soltó sus brazos de mí y salió de la habitación. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con una taza de té de menta y la puso sobre la mesa de noche, y luego se subió en el otro lado y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hannah me llamó y me leyó la cartilla —dijo riendo.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —le pregunté.

—Dijo que ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto contigo por un par de días y como no tuvo un poco de suerte, me llamó. Cuando le hablé de tu quimioterapia y que te quedabas aquí, empezó a gritar y dijo que estuviera sentada tranquila porque venía directo desde el aeropuerto a patearme el culo.

Puse los ojos. —Oh Dios, no esta noche.

Sian se rió suavemente. —No, mañana, su vuelo se retrasó.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Bien, porque esta noche no podría hacerle frente.

Debo de haberme desplazado en el sueño porque cuando me desperté estaba debajo de las mantas y Sian no estaba. Me sentía tan sola e hice la única cosa que no podía controlar, lloré. Cuando mis hombros temblaban y los sollozos fueron enterrados profundamente en mi almohada, sentí una abrumadora sensación de comodidad desde atrás.

—Está bien nena, estoy aquí. —Sian envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó el resto de la noche.

Me desperté y di unas palmaditas en la parte vacía donde Sian había estado y me había sostenido anoche. Quería despertar en sus brazos y quería que me dijera que me quería. Estoy recibiendo muchas señales mixtas de ella, me está lastimando y no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra el cáncer y ella al mismo tiempo.

Sentí que mi niebla por la quimio se levantaba y empezaba a sentir algo normal, como si supiera de alguna manera ahora lo que era normal. Seguí el aroma del café por las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Claire estaba cocinando.

—Buenos días, querida. —Se volvió y sonrió.

—Buenos días Claire, estoy en necesidad desesperada de un poco de café.

Se acercó al armario y cogió una taza. —Una taza viene enseguida.

Oí una voz fuerte que venía por el cuarto de estar. Tomé mi café y me dirigí hacia ella cuando me di cuenta de que venía de la oficina de Sian. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono y parecía enfadada.

—Es complicado Ashlyn. Sí, bueno, lo siento por la otra noche, pero algo ocurrió, ¡mierda! —Le oí gritar mientras lanzaba su teléfono a través de su escritorio. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello y negando con la cabeza. Me hirió profundamente que todavía hablase con ella y aun así nunca me explicara quién era y cuál era su relación. Oí sus pasos que se acercaban a la puerta mientras me lanzaba de nuevo a la cocina.

Ella se acercó y me miró —¿Estás bien hoy? Te ves mejor. —Pude ver la angustia en su rostro. Parecía cansada y fatigada.

—Estoy bien —le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Entonces de la nada se fue por la tangente y comenzó a gritar—: ¡Siempre dices que estás bien Soph, incluso cuando no lo estas, ¿alguna vez estás realmente bien? ¿Podrás decirme la puta verdad por una vez en tu puta vida para que pueda dejar de jugar a estos malditos juegos de adivinanzas? Puedes decir algo más de estoy bien Sian, porque sabes qué Sophie, me pone enferma!

Me quedé sorprendida, incapaz de decir algo en mi defensa. No conozco a esta mujer de pie frente a mí, y no quería conocerla en este momento tampoco. Se puso de pie con las manos sobre el mostrador, su cuerpo se apartó de el con la cabeza hacia abajo. Me acerqué a ella y cuando me miró, levanté mi mano y le di una palmada tan fuerte como pude en su rostro. No había emoción en sus ojos o en su cara, como la noche en el club. Salí de la cocina y empecé a subir las escaleras. Oí que algo se rompía mientras Claire me miraba desde el salón. Antes de llegar a mi habitación, escuché el portazo de la puerta delantera. Mi corazón latía, pero aparte de eso no sentí nada en ese momento. No me podía quedar en su casa un día más. Ella estaba demasiado afectada por mi enfermedad y no merecía vivir así. Empaqué mi maleta y me fui.

Paré un taxi y volví a mi frío, solitario apartamento. Me dirigí a mi habitación y saqué un trozo de papel de debajo de mi colchón. Lo miré fijamente durante un rato, lo doblé y lo metí en mi bolso. Tiré el resto de mi ropa, o en realidad lo que me cabía en la bolsa que ya estaba llena. Tomé un poco de dinero de mi cajón, cogí mi portátil y me fui. Caminé por la calle durante un rato hasta que pude tomar un taxi. Me subí y sonreí cuando vi a Manny mirarme de frente.

—¿Vas alguna parte Soph?

—Sí Manny, voy a alguna parte, pero necesito que me prometas algo.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa —dijo.

—Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto y no puedes decirle a una sola persona que me llevaste o que me viste, por favor.

Me miró por el espejo retrovisor. —Sí, de acuerdo Soph, no te preocupes, Nunca te vi.  
Llegué al aeropuerto y tuve la suerte de reservar el vuelo que salía en 30 minutos a Michigan. Revisé mi bolso y corrí hacia la puerta. Le entregué el hombre mi boleto y abordé el avión. Me senté en mi asiento y respiré hondo. Mi teléfono sonó y cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo, vi un mensaje de texto de Sian.

_**"Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, estoy regresando al penthouse y tenemos que hablar, si te sientes bien hasta podemos salir a comer."**_**  
**  
Mi corazón se hundió cuando leí sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, probablemente lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, antes de que Sian Powers entrara en mi vida.

* * *

**Hola! que les pareció? a donde irá sophie? que hará sian? :/ . Siento tanto la demora.. como les dije iba a demorar en hacerlo *estoy muy atareada.. espero y me comprendan *... solo vengo de pasada a publicarles este nuevo capitulo (no me he olvidado de las otras adaptaciones.)... gracias por sus comentarios. (; Nos leemos pronto.**


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29****  
**

Tomé un taxi hasta el banco donde mi padre solía hacer todas sus actividades bancarias. Entré y me acerqué a la cajera entregándole el papel doblado que saqué de mi bolso. Ella me acompañó a la caja fuerte, tiró del número que estaba indicado en el papel y me llevó a una habitación pequeña.

—Hágame saber cuando haya terminado —sonrió. Me quedé mirando la caja y la carta mientras el recuerdo de la muerte de mi padre me perseguía.

_**Querida Sophie,**_

_**Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa una cosa, que me he ido a estar con tu madre. Lo siento por ser un padre tan malo para ti. Traté de hacer lo correcto por ti, pero la muerte de tu madre era demasiado para mí de manejar y beber era la única manera de matar el dolor, al menos para mí.**_

_**No importa cuán malo se puso, siempre estuviste a mi lado y me cuidaste cuando yo debería haber sido el que cuidara de ti. Tuviste que crecer tan rápido y lo siento por eso. Siento que te robé la infancia. Deberías haber estado jugando con tus amigos y divertirte, en su lugar estuviste en casa cuidando de tu padre alcohólico porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí mismo. Sé una cosa Sophie; sé que te convertiste en una joven fuerte. Sé que has soportado muchos dolores de cabeza a través de los años y luego tener que luchar contra el cáncer fue injusto, pero tú lo hiciste bebé y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Si no lo hice o no tuve la oportunidad de decirte esto, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.**_

_**Estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña. Tu madre me dio las instrucciones adjuntas antes de morir y me pidió que esperara hasta que tuvieras dieciocho años. Es el número de una caja de seguridad que tu madre había guardado para ti. He ido añadiendo a la misma todos los años desde que tu madre falleció. Cuando estés lista, ve y abre la caja y recuerda lo mucho que eres amada.**_

_**Siempre con amor, Papá.**_

_****_  
Mi tía Diane me dio la carta de un par de días después de que mi padre murió. Me dijo que se lo dio para mantenerlo a salvo y si algo le sucediera a él antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, debía dármela. Me aferré a la carta todos estos años porque nunca estuve lista para abrir esa caja.

Deslicé cuidadosamente mis dedos alrededor del borde de la parte superior y la levanté lentamente, hasta que se detuvo. Miré hacia abajo a la caja con el forro de fieltro negro y saqué un fajo de billetes que estaba apoyado sobre la parte superior de un sobre blanco. Lo dejé en la mesa y saqué un corazón relicario de plata con una inscripción en la parte posterior, "Felices 18. Con amor, Mamá". Me tapé la boca mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos .Abrí el medallón y había una foto de mi madre en un lado y yo de niña en el otro.

Me sequé los ojos mientras sacaba una cinta de vídeo que fue etiquetada: "A mi querida hija". Descansando en el fondo de la caja había un montón de bonos con mi nombre en ellos. Tomé una respiración profunda y me compuse antes de cerrarla tapa de la caja y salir de la habitación.

Mi teléfono sonó. Alcancé mi bolsillo y lo saqué; había otro texto de Sian.

_**"¿Dónde estás Sophie?"**__**  
**_  
Miré a sus palabras, mi corazón dolía y yo no quería preocuparla por lo que respondí.

_**"Sian, tuve que irme, estar en tu lugar estaba lastimándote tanto como a mí. La única **__**cosa que puedo decir es que estoy bien y por favor no te preocupes por mí. Tengo **__**algunas cosas que necesito hacer y no sé cuándo estaré de vuelta".**__**  
**_  
Agarré mis cosas y le entregué a la cajera la caja de seguridad y los bonos. Mientras esperaba a que regresara, un texto de Sian llegó.

_**"¿Qué quieres decir con que no se sabe cuándo vas a volver? ¿A dónde diablos vas?**__**Hay tratamientos que tienes que terminar, demonios, mejor que estés de nuevo aquí**__**¡AHORA!"**__**  
**_  
Me reí suavemente, porque incluso sobre el texto estaba gritándome, pero yo la amaba y hacía esto por ella, por nosotras. Unos momentos más tarde, otro texto llegó.

_**"Te encontraré Sophie Webster, incluso si tengo que viajara los confines del mundo, no**__**te equivoques te encontraré".**__**  
**_  
Sonreí y rápidamente respondí: _**"Sé que lo harás mi acosadora"**_. Cerré mi teléfono y tomé el dinero que la cajera me dio de mis bonos. Combinado con el dinero en el sobre y con el dinero de la venta de mis cuadros, tenía un poco más de $100.000 dólares.

Llamé a un taxi y le pedí al conductor que me lleve al aeropuerto. Me acerqué al mostrador de boletos, y reservé un vuelo de ida a California. El vuelo no saldría por un par de horas, así que me senté y encendí mi teléfono. Marqué el número de Hannah y contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Sophie, ¿dónde estás? He estado tan preocupada, todos hemos estado preocupados.

—Hannah, para y cálmate, necesito que me escuches, eres la única a la que estoy diciéndole esto así que hagas lo que hagas, no te atrevas a dejar que Sian o Emma lo sepan, por favor.

Vaciló. —Está bien, lo que sea.

Tomé una respiración profunda, —Estoy volando a California por un tiempo y necesito que quites a Sian de mi camino. Necesito que hables con ella todos los días y consultes lo que ha averiguado. Tengo que conseguir un poco de tiempo antes de que me encuentre.

—¿Quieres que te encuentre? —susurró.

—Sí, quiero que me encuentre, porque si lo hace entonces sabré que estamos destinadas a estar juntas y todo lo que estoy haciendo sería por algo.

—Está molesta Sophie, ella estaba tirando cosas y maldiciendo. Deberías haber oído las cosas que decía.

—Está enfadada y lo superará, sólo trata de ser amiga de ella. Me tengo que ir, te quiero amiga. —Colgué y tiré mi teléfono a la basura.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pereció? ... pobre sophie )': ... sian la encontrará? ... se que el cap. es algo corto .. espero que les guste... gracias pos sus comentarios. (: Nos leemos luego. *o quieren otro capitulo más... qué dicen?***


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30****  
**

Me acerqué a la acera de Los Ángeles, California en un manojo de nervios. No podría creer que estaba aquí, sola en una ciudad extraña. El aire era mucho más cálido que el de Nueva York y sentía que el sol brillaba aún más. Me puse las gafas de sol y detuve un taxi. Le entregué al conductor una hoja de papel del aeropuerto de Michigan y le dije que me llevara a esa dirección. Entré al edificio mientras él se alejaba, me quedé de pie examinando mi entorno. Caminé por el lado de la oficina de alquiler donde me encontraría con Mason, el gerente del edificio de apartamentos.

—Hola, soy Mason Grant, administro todos estos maravillosos departamentos, ¿y tú debes ser Sophie?

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo. —Sí, lo soy.

—Fabuloso —dijo mientras se giraba y tomaba una llave del tablero.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de al lado y me llevó al tercer piso. Insertó la llave y abrió la puerta. Entré y miré alrededor. Estaba totalmente amueblado y limpio y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Antes de estar de acuerdo en alquilarlo, necesitaba hablar con Mason primero. Le pedí que se sentara en la mesa. Me miró torpemente mientras se sentaba.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿estás huyendo de la ley?

—No, no es así —me reí—. No puedo dejar un rastro en un papel porque será más fácil que alguien me encuentre.

Se inclinó más cerca. —Oh, ahora me tienes intrigado, continúa.

Seguí con la historia de por qué estaba aquí y todo sobre Sian. Fui tan lejos como para mostrarle mis tatuajes. Me agarró las muñecas y los miró. Luego me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Me empezaste a gustar desde que dijiste hola. —Me reí y se acercó y me abrazó. Llegamos al acuerdo de que no iba a firmar un contrato de arrendamiento y que iba a pagar en efectivo cada mes durante el tiempo que necesitara estar, pero tuve que prometer una cosa: tenía que ir a su casa a cenar y él me daría las llaves de mi nuevo apartamento.

Miré a mí alrededor. Era más grande que mi casa en Nueva York. Lo que más me emocionó fue la chimenea en el salón. La cocina era mucho más amplia con sus muebles blancos y encimeras de granito negro. Este lugar tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo debajo de la cafetera. Entré a la habitación y puse mi bolso sobre la cama. La primera cosa que tenía que hacer era conseguirme un nuevo celular.

Caminé por la calle del centro comercial y me deslicé dentro de la tienda de celulares. Miré a la pared que decía "TELÉFONOS DE PREPAGO". Tomé un teléfono, pagué y me dirigí a la pequeña tienda de comestibles al final. Recogí algunas cosas esenciales y llevé mis bolsas hasta el apartamento. Estaba agotada cuando volví. Coloqué las bolsas, me senté en el sofá y le envié un mensaje a Hannah.

_**"NO guardes mi nombre en tu teléfono y elimina estos mensajes después de que los**_ _**leas. - Sophie"**__**  
**_  
_**"¿Eres un agente secreto ahora? - Hannah"**_**  
**  
_**"Muy graciosa, ¿qué está pasando? - Sophie"**__**  
**_  
_**"Todo está tranquilo en el frente de la casa hasta el momento, Sian me pidió que le **__**diga si escucho algo de ti. ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? - Hannah"**_**  
**  
_**"Sí, me tengo que ir, recuerda eliminar. - Sophie"**__**  
**_  
Desempaqué mi bolso y guardé todo en el aparador y el armario. Lo único que me faltaba era un caballete y pinturas. Bajé las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Mason y llamé a la puerta.

—Hola fabulosa —respondió exuberantemente—. Entra. —Entré a su departamento maravillosamente decorado que era más grande que el mío.

—¿Sabes dónde hay una tienda de arte cerca?

Me miró y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Una tienda de arte? ¿De pinturas listas o suministro artístico?

Me reí. —Suministro artístico.

Giró su cabeza y gritó—: Landon, ven a conocer a nuestra nueva inquilina que vive arriba.

Landon, que se veía como si acabara de salir de las páginas de una revista GQ se pavoneaba por el suelo con su mano tendida.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sophie. —Sonrió mientras me besaba la mano.

—Señorita fabulosa quiere ir a la tienda de suministros artísticos, por eso digo que la llevemos.

—Oh no, eso está bien, sólo dime dónde está y puedo ir yo sola.

Mason y Landon se rieron. —No seas tonta, te llevaremos, alguien tiene que mostrarte los alrededores de L.A.

Me metí en el asiento trasero de su Volvo 2009 mientras los chicos me llevaban a la tienda de arte. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba, así que no estuve allí por mucho tiempo. Tomé un caballete, pintura, lienzos y pinceles.

—Estoy tan emocionado por ver lo que vas a pintar —dijo Landon mientras llevaba el caballete por las escaleras para mí. Había un lugar perfecto en la esquina entre dos ventanas donde encajaba perfectamente. Estaba agotada, y ya eran las 12 am en California y yo seguía con el horario de Nueva York. Necesitaba dormir, tenía una cita temprano a la que no podía faltar. Me deslicé en mi nueva cama de matrimonio y me sorprendí de lo rápido que me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos y tuve que recordar que ya no estaba en Nueva York. Seguía sin creer que estaba en California. Me di una ducha y me puse un lindo vestido de verano color beige y unas sandalias. Arreglé mi cabello en una trenza lateral y me dirigí a la puerta. Una de las principales razones por las que tomé el departamento era porque se encontraba cerca del lugar que visitaré con frecuencia.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, me paré frente al infame Hospital Cedars Sinai Grace. Me reuní con la doctora Danielle Murphy que era la jefe del nuevo estudio clínico de cáncer que afecta a las inyecciones del tratamiento del cáncer y la inmunoterapia.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sophie —dijo la doctora Murphy mientras me hizo señas para que me sentara—. Por lo tanto, ¿fuiste diagnosticada por primera vez con leucemia a los dieciséis? —preguntó mientras me miraba. Asentí.

—Tenías veinticuatro tratamientos de quimioterapia y entraste en remisión y ahora a los veintitrés años la leucemia volvió.

—Sí —dije mientras me miré las manos.

—En primer lugar, déjame decirte que lamento que te tocara y que volverás a pasar por eso otra vez, pero estaba muy contenta cuando recibí tu e-mail porque creo que eres una candidata perfecta para nuestro ensayo clínico. —Me senté allí escuchándola con entusiasmo en su voz.

—¿Tuviste un tratamiento de quimioterapia hace casi unas dos semanas atrás? —Sacudí la cabeza. Cerró mi archivo y lo tiró en el escritorio.

—Sophie, mírame. Estás de prueba y así es como se va a trabajar. Voy a enviarte a casa con algunas píldoras de inmunoterapia, es un cóctel como la quimioterapia, pero con menos efectos secundarios y tienes que tomarlos todos los días que estés en esta prueba. Luego vendrás una vez al mes para tres inyecciones en un lapso de tres meses. Una vez que recibas la última inyección, va a ser necesario comprobar si estás libre de cáncer. Si el cáncer sigue allí, pero te estás sintiendo mejor, entonces seguiremos con el tratamiento durante tres meses. Veo en tu expediente médico que las células madres fueron eliminadas antes de recibir el tratamiento cuando tenías dieciséis.

Le entrecerré mis ojos. —Me había olvidado de eso.

Cruzó los brazos y los tobillos y se apoyó en el escritorio. —Bueno, es algo bueno ya que mi recomendación es que te sometas a un trasplante de células madres una vez que te sientas mejor, para evitar que la enfermedad vuelva a aparecer más tarde. Ahora quédate allí mientras consigo las pastillas y luego eres libre de irte —dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Hannah. _**"¿Cómo está la infame de la Sra.**_ _**P? - Sophie"**__**  
**_  
_**"La Sra. P no está hablando. Dice que no ha oído hablar de ti, pero que me dirá si lo **__**hace. Soph, ella es rara, está actuando normal. Lo siento mucho. - Sian"**_**  
**  
Había un pedazo de mi corazón que comenzó a sanar cuando me cuidó después de mi quimioterapia. Ahora esa pieza se rompió en más pedazos que antes. Las lágrimas empezaron a picar en mis ojos cuando la doctora Murphy volvió y me entregó una bolsa llena de píldoras.

—Aquí tienes Sophie, tienes que tomar estas píldoras a primera hora de la mañana antes de comer, y estoy programando tu primera ronda de inyecciones dos semanas más a partir de hoy.

Logré una media sonrisa para agradecerle y me dirigí hacia la puerta. En el momento en que el aire cálido de California golpeó mi piel, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Apenas llegué a casa antes de que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar. Llegué a mi apartamento y me caí al suelo, sollozando entre mis manos. Un fuerte golpe en mi puerta me sorprendió.

—Soph, es Mason, abre. Te escucho llorar.

Me di vuelta, todavía en el suelo y extendí la mano para abrir la puerta. Mason bajó la mirada y se arrodilló en el suelo.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó mientras me abrazaba. Mis hombros se movían de arriba abajo mientras trataba de hablar.

—Estoy bastante segura de que Sian me abandonó.

—Cariño, no estás completamente segura de eso. —Me atrajo más cerca. Se sentó conmigo en el suelo mientras lloraba—. Quizás sólo te está dando algo de espacio.

—No lo sé. Hannah dijo que está actuando normal. ¿Cómo puede actuar normal cuando estoy en un total desastre?

—Ella parece diferente, Soph, lo que me has hablado de ella, parece que no lleva su corazón en sus mangas como tú o las demás mujeres. Dale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que está molesta pero no quiere que Hannah lo sepa. —Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté del suelo.

—Gracias Mason, te lo agradezco. —Me abrazó con fuerza y volvió a su apartamento.

Pasé el resto del día pintando la visión que tenía en mi mente de una casa estilo Cape Cod3 que estaba rodeada de césped. Me imaginaba un muro de piedra corta alrededor de la propiedad, y un arco que conducía a las escaleras de una pequeña playa privada con un barco y un faro. Iba a pintar dos versiones, una de día y otra de noche. No tenía nada más que tiempo, y la pintura era mi escape de la realidad, me hacía entrar a otra con paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? sian la estará buscando o se resignó? :S . siento haber demorado en publicar... como les dije .. les he dejado un nuevo cap. un poco mas largo je je.. ok no. :P ****(tengo pendiente en seguir adaptando las demás historias).. gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto.**


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31****  
**

Me tomé mis quince píldoras de cada mañana y cada noche, y mi cuerpo se estremeció por una hora. Hasta ahora, ese era el único efecto secundario que tenía y después de lo que la quimio me hacía, era como un trozo de pastel. Ocupé el último par de semanas para absorberme a mí misma en mi obra y pasar tiempo con Mason y Landon. Pronto se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos en California. A pesar de que intenté mantenerme ocupada, pensaba en Sian cada día y noche. Hannah me mantuvo informada y nada había cambiado; ella no estaba haciendo nada para encontrarme.

La soledad que sentía estaba más allá de lo que nunca había experimentado antes. Cuando estábamos separadas en Nueva York, tenía el consuelo de saber que ella estaba en la misma ciudad y que eventualmente correríamos para estar juntas; pero no está aquí en California y el factor soledad es diez veces peor. Revisaba mi correo electrónico cada día, con la esperanza de que me enviaría uno, pero no lo hizo y yo tampoco, porque era obvio que ella me había superado. Sacaría su foto en línea y pondría mi muñeca sobre mi corazón. Algunas veces, sólo ver una foto de ella aliviaba el dolor, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacía peor.

En dos días conseguí mi primera serie de inyecciones. Estaba nerviosa por no conocer los efectos que tendrían en mí, así que decidí tomar la mañana e ir a la tienda. Necesitaba abastecerme de algunas cosas en caso de que no pudiera dejar el apartamento. Me puse mis pantalones cortos caqui, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y un par de sandalias de tiras negras que conseguí en una venta cuando me mudé aquí. Pasé por el apartamento de Mason y Landon para preguntar si necesitaban que les trajera algo; gentilmente dijeron que no, pero que lo apreciaban. Caminé por la calle y giré en la esquina a Trader Joes, y cogí algunas cosas para abastecer mi refrigerador. Tomé el sol de California mientras regresaba al apartamento.

Me agaché por mi bolso y saqué la barra de Twiz que ansiaba desesperadamente. Levanté la vista cuando casi llegaba al edificio y llegué a un punto muerto cuando la vi inclinada contra el costado de un Porsche convertible negro. Me miró y sonrió.

—Eres una mujer difícil de encontrar, Srta. Webster.

Sentí como si la vida me daba otro aliento mientras mi corazón empezaba a correr. Dejé caer mis bolsas al piso y corrí hacia ella tan rápido como podía. Ella ya no estaba apoyada contra el auto cuando salté y envolví mis piernas y brazos a su alrededor. Me agarró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío y sosteniéndome con fuerza.

—Oh, nena, te he extrañado tanto —susurró en mi oído.

—Te extrañé y lo siento.

—Shh… sin disculpas, la única cosa que importa es que te encontré y a salvo.

Levanté mi cabeza, acuné su rostro con mis manos y la besé apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con entusiasmo y alegría mientras nuestro beso perdido desde hace mucho tiempo nos dejaba sin aliento. Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro cuando me bajó, y suavemente limpió mis mejillas con su pulgar.

—¿Déjame verte? —dijo mientras me dio la vuelta. Me agarró y sostuvo fuerte—. Luces tan hermosa como cuando te fuiste.

Mason y Landon salieron de su departamento aplaudiendo. Giré mi cabeza y sonreí. —Chicos, esta es…

Mason levantó su mano. —Ya conocimos a esta hermosa mujer, Soph. —Los miré y luego a Sian.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Tu sexy y ardiente chica llegó a la oficina de alquiler y quería saber si estabas rentando un apartamento aquí y nosotros dijimos ¡SÍ! Le dijimos que habías ido a la tienda, pero que estarías de vuelta.

Sian besó mi frente. —Tienes muy buenos amigos aquí.

La abracé de nuevo mientras Mason y Landon se acercaban y recogían las bolsas que dejé en el cemento. Sian puso su brazo a mí alrededor cuando caminamos hacia el edificio.

—Mira, sin entrada privada. —Sonreí.

—Estás aprendiendo —rió suavemente.

La llevé a mi apartamento. Mason y Landon entraron, pusieron las bolsas en el mostrador y rápidamente se fueron, cuando Landon me dio un guiño. Sian se giró y pasó un dedo a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula y sobre mis labios.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, pero primero voy a hacerte el amor.

Jadeé mientras mi cuerpo se estremeció. Rozó sus labios suavemente contra los míos mientras su lengua bajaba por mi cuello. —Sabes tan bien, ha sido demasiado tiempo, Sophie; te necesito. Necesito sentir tu cuerpo.

Sus palabras sonaban desesperadas mientras mi cuerpo rogaba que me tomara. Me levantó y llevó a mi habitación, sus labios nunca dejando los míos. Me puso frente a la cama y levantó mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, arrojándola al suelo. Sus manos recorrían mis costados y caderas mientras dejaba escapar un ligero gemido. Desabrochó mi sujetador y lo dejó caer al piso. Sus manos estaban acunando mis pechos y tomando mis pezones con sus dedos mientras su lengua exploraba mi ombligo. Encontró su camino hacia mis pechos, mordiendo suavemente mi pezón mientras me quitaba mis pantalones cortos. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y el dolor que sentía por ella era un dolor mucho más fuerte que antes. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarme; mi cuerpo estaba en constante estado de dolor cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí.

Atraje su cara a la mía y la besé, dejándole saber cuánto la necesitaba y quería. Gimió cuando mis manos sacaron su blusa y mis uñas se clavaron ligeramente en su espalda. Se apartó de mí para quitarse los zapatos y bajarse los pantalones. Observé su delicada figura mientras el fuego en mi interior rugía. Me rodeó con sus brazos y gentilmente me dejó en la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí y mirándome a los ojos.

—Me haces sentir viva, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Pasé mis manos por su perfectamente peinado cabello y la atraje para darle un beso. Sus manos viajaron de mis pechos al borde de mis bragas. Presionó su pelvis contra mí mientras arqueaba mi espalda rogando por más. Deslizó su mano hacia la parte delantera de mi ropa interior y gimió. —Sophie, estás tan mojada.

—Esto es lo que me haces Sian.

Deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí y gentilmente los trabajó mientras su pulgar hacía círculos, excitándome más de lo que ya estaba. El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

—Quiero que te vengas ahora, Sophie, mientras mis dedos están dentro de ti, dándote placer. —Sus palabras me enviaron al olvido mientras gritaba por el increíble orgasmo que esta mujer me dio—. Esa es mi chica. —Sonrió.

Con ella todavía cerniéndose sobre mí y su lengua haciendo círculos en mi pezón, me estiré y cole la mano entre nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo su calor, acariciándola gentilmente y sintiendo la humedad mientras movía mi pulgar suavemente sobre su clítoris —Oh, Dios, Sophie.

Sus labios se movieron a los míos cuando la empujé y me puse encima. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Quería tomar el control de ella; quería darle placer tanto como me lo dio a mí. Me senté a horcajadas y la tomé, me adueñe de su interior, moviéndome suavemente, hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Sus manos viajaron sobre mis pechos mientras tomaba mis pezones entre sus dedos.

—Eres tan hermosa, especialmente cuando te veo así —gimió.

Estaba hinchándome mientras me movía hacia atrás y adelante, rozándome contra su muslo, preparándome para mi siguiente liberación. Mi mano estaba plantada firmemente sobre su pecho, mientras la otra permanecía en su interior y las suyas en mis caderas; moviéndome adelante y atrás.

—Mírame, Sophie; necesito verte venir.

La miré directamente a los ojos mientras nuestra respiración era pesada y me movía atrás y adelante, más y más rápido. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

—No te vengas todavía nena, quiero que lleguemos juntas —jadeó.

Flexionó sus caderas suavemente, invitándome a sentirla completamente, sin creer que fuera posible pero lo era. Se movió arriba y abajo conmigo, y nuestros cuerpos se convertían en uno.

—Grita para mí, nena. Quiero escuchar lo que te hago.

Eso me envió a la cima cuando no pude aguantar más y tampoco ella; un movimiento final mientras ambas nos veníamos sin alejar nuestros ojos de la otra.

Colapsé sobre sus pechos y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello. Me quedé ahí mientras frotaba sus manos por mi espalda, y besé suavemente su cuello, disfrutando su increíble olor. Nuestros ritmos cardíacos se regularon así como nuestra respiración. Salí de ella y me quedé de costado mientras ella me enfrentaba, empujando mi cabello hacia atrás de mi oreja, sin decir una palabra. Ella no necesitaba decir nada; sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo sólo por su mirada y tacto. No quería dejar jamás esta posición; quería esta así por siempre.

—Dime qué estás pensando —dijo. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi boca.

—Estaba pensando en cuan feliz estoy de que me encontraras. —Sonrió y pasé mis dedos por su brazo—Puedes acecharme cualquier día, Señora Powers.

Se sentó y me atrajo más, así mi cabeza estaba descansando sobre sus pechos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté.

Me besó en la cabeza. —Te diré todo y tú me dirás todo mientras conseguimos algo de comer, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Levanté mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño. —¿Quieres decir que tenemos que dejar esta cama?

—Sí, cariño, pero confía en mí, vamos a estar en ella muy pronto.

Me estiré y la besé en los labios y salimos de la cama. Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación principal del apartamento.

—Este departamento es muy bonito, mejor que el de Nueva York. —La golpee en el brazo cuando la pasé.

—Oye, me gusta mi pequeña caja en Nueva York.

Sonrió y caminó a la cocina. Se detuvo cuando miró las quince botellas de píldoras alineadas en una fila en el mostrador. Agarró una de las botellas y comenzó a leer la etiqueta.

—¿Te importaría explicar lo que son estas? —preguntó mientras me daba una mirada de dolor. Tomé sus manos y la llevé al sofá.

—Estoy en un estudio experimental, por eso vine aquí. —Empezó a interrumpir, pero puse mi dedo sobre su boca—. Déjame terminar.

Sonrió mientras tomaba mi dedo en su boca y lo chupó. Me reí y lo saqué para continuar. —Tengo que tomar esas píldoras cada día. Una vez al mes voy al hospital y consigo una serie de tres inyecciones, se llama un tipo de Inmunoterapia. Tengo que hacer esto por un periodo de tres meses. Una vez completados los tres meses, el doctor analizará mi sangre para ver si el cáncer se ha ido; si no lo ha hecho, entonces continuaré por otros tres meses. Ni siquiera sé si va a funcionar —dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

Levantó mi barbilla, así estaba mirándola. —Funcionará; tiene que funcionar.

—Es sólo un experimento, Sian; es la primera vez que se está haciendo en humanos, por lo que ahora no sé lo que pensar.

—Eres fuerte Soph, eres la persona más fuerte y más obstinada que jamás he conocido en mi vida, y si alguien puede salir a través de esto eres tú, pero tienes que dejar de huir de mí. —Tomé su mano que estaba acariciando mi mejilla.

—Lo sé; sólo estoy tan asustada.

Agarró mis manos, las volteó para mirar mis tatuajes y besó suavemente cada uno de ellos. —No tengas miedo, estoy aquí y voy a ayudarte a pasar por esto. Incluso si este experimento no funciona, no importa, porque volaré contigo alrededor del mundo para encontrar el tratamiento que funcionará porque —tomó una profunda respiración—, te amo Sophie Webster y te protegeré.

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras escuchaba las palabras que nunca le dijo a nadie antes. La abracé tan fuerte como podía y susurré en su oído—: También te amo. —Sus dedos se cerraron en la parte inferior de mi camisa cuando la levantó gentilmente. Mi corazón empezó a correr cuando me inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá e hicimos el amor.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? finalmente sian la encontró. (: *pronto sabrán la historia/adaptación a través de los ojos de sian* . Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto..**


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32****  
**

Sian salió del baño cuando estaba poniéndome los zapatos. —Un lindo toque en el camino. —Me di la vuelta y la miré.

—¿Un lindo toque? —le pregunté.

—Sí, lanzar tu teléfono a la basura en el aeropuerto de Michigan.

Arrugué la nariz. —Sí, sabía que lo rastrearías, así que tuve que deshacerme de él. Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste y por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Sonrió. —¿Quieres la verdad o quieres que te diga lo que TÚ quieres?

La miré desde el otro lado de la habitación e incliné mi cabeza. — ¿Eh? Quiero la verdad.

Se rió. —Bien, pero debes prometerme que no te enfadarás conmigo—dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí, pero mantuvo la distancia.

Mordí mi labio inferior y entrecerré los ojos. —Está bien, lo prometo.

—En realidad te encontré en menos de una semana. —Ella podía ver la ira desarrollándose mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula y me movía hacia delante y atrás—Oye, lo prometiste.

Tragué saliva. —Continúa.

—Necesitas recordar Sophie, que con la cantidad de dinero que tengo, puedo hacerlo y encontrar información sobre casi cualquier cosa. Te la entregaré sin embargo, me encantó la forma en que sobornaste a la chica en el mostrador para poner tu boleto bajo un nombre diferente, pero lamentablemente a ella le gustó más mi dinero.

—Uf, rastrera.

Se rió. —¿Debo continuar? —Sacudí la cabeza y crucé mis brazos—No te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte —dijo nerviosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello—. Tuve a mi chico de tecnología hackeando tu ordenador a través de tu dirección IP.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada mientras mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. —Fue entonces cuando vi que buscabas a una Dra. Murphy, así que hice un poco de investigación y eso es lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

Apreté los puños y caminé hacia ella, puso sus manos en frente. —Me prometiste que no te enojarías.

—Eso fue antes de saber que hackeaste mi ordenador, acosadora.

Agarró mis muñecas cuando me acerqué a ella y me retuvo. — Realmente no quiero que me abofetees de nuevo, eso de verdad duele.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por mí abofeteándote, voy a darte un puñetazo en su lugar. —Se rió, besó mis puños y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Dime una cosa más —pedí.

—¿Qué quieres saber bebé?

—Si supiste en menos de una semana que estaba aquí, ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para venir? —El dolor en mi voz era evidente y ella lo sabía mientras suspiraba y me miraba.

—No querías ser encontrada tan rápidamente y te estaba dando tiempo, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría pasar tu cumpleaños sola?

La miré y sonreí mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello. Mañana es mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro.

Caminamos de la mano a la playa, extendió la manta sobre la arena caliente y puse la canasta sobre ella.

—¿Sabes, podríamos haber ido a un restaurante?

Le di una palmada en el brazo. —Me encanta la playa y no hay nada más romántico que tener un picnic aquí.

Sonrió mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mí. —Sexo en la playa es igual de romántico, ¿podemos hacer eso?

Mi piel se encendió cuando dijo eso a medida que ese familiar dolor apareció. —Mira la zona a tu alrededor cariño, hay niños. —Se rió y abrió la cesta de picnic, sacó una fresa y seductoramente me alimentó con ella. Gemí cuando la mordí.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no va a importar si hay gente alrededor, te voy a tomar aquí y ahora —susurró.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio. —Calma guapa, hay un montón de tiempo para eso.

Comimos, hablamos y disfrutamos de la calidez del sol. Me incliné para besar a Sian cuando una niña pequeña, de unos 5 años, se acercó y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—No puedo encontrar a mi mamá —se quejó.

—¿Cómo luce tu mamá? —le pregunté.

Se frotó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. —Su pelo es como el tuyo.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente lo reduce —dijo Sian. Le lancé una mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, cariño, vamos a ver si podemos encontrarla, pero primero ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Inclinó la cabeza y cerró un ojo. —Chloe.

—Encantada de conocerte Chloe, soy Sophie y esta es mi amiga Sian —le dije mientras estrechaba su pequeña mano. Sian me miró y luego a su pequeña mano que se extendía hacia ella.

—Encantada de conocerte Chloe —sonrió.

La forma en que le estrechó la mano me derritió por dentro, tan suave y pura. Me levanté, la tomé de la mano y le indiqué a Sian que hiciera lo mismo. Se levantó y tomó su otra mano mientras la paseamos arriba y abajo de la playa. Oí a una mujer gritar el nombre de Chloe. Sian y yo dimos la vuelta cuando la pequeña mujer con el ondulado cabello castaño vino corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte.

—Chloe, me has asustado.

Se levantó y nos miró. —Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

Me sorprendí cuando Sian habló. —No hay problema, pero debe cuidarla mejor. —La fulminó con la mirada, tomó a Chloe de la mano y se alejó.

—Sian, eso no fue muy agradable.

Suspiró. —Mírala, ¿parece totalmente de 19 o 20? Ni siquiera debería tener un hijo, ella misma es todavía una niña.

No estaba segura de dónde salió eso, pero tuve la sospecha de que tenía algo que ver con su hermana. Caminamos de regreso a la manta, separó las piernas y me llevó en medio de ellas con mi espalda apoyada en sus pechos.

—El último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre era en la playa. Creo que por eso me gusta tanto, me siento más cerca de ella cuando estoy aquí —dije en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el océano azul.

Sian se apretó con más fuerza a mí alrededor y besó suavemente mi cuello. —Háblame de tu recuerdo. —gire la cabeza hacia un lado mientras ella se inclinaba y besaba mis labios.

—Eran nuestras últimas vacaciones antes de que muriera. Mi padre nos llevó a la playa porque ella quería ver la puesta de sol sobre el agua. La recuerdo sentada en un sillón con un gran sombrero de paja blanco y grandes gafas de sol blancas. Yo construía un castillo de arena y justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse me llamó y me hizo sentar en su regazo. Señaló la puesta del sol, y dijo: "Mira eso Sophie, no hay nada más hermoso que la puesta de sol sobre el agua del océano. Quiero que recuerdes algo por mí, si alguna vez te sientes triste, sola o necesitas hablar conmigo, ven aquí y espera a que el sol se ponga y estaré allí contigo.

Sian me levantó y me hizo girar, así estaba frente a ella. Me acarició la cara con el dorso de una mano mientras la otra estaba alrededor de mi cintura. —Los recuerdos son nuestra forma de aferrarnos a las cosas que amamos, y planeo crear los más bellos recuerdos contigo.

Miré fijamente sus encantadores ojos mientras me inclinaba y besaba suavemente sus labios húmedos. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón y mi cuerpo despertó —Te amo Sian Powers —susurré.

Profundizó nuestro beso mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello. —Te amo.

Salté y tomé su mano, tirando de ella detrás de mí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Ya verás —le dije.

La llevé a un faro que noté más temprano ese día al final de la playa. Rogué que la puerta estuviera desbloqueada cuando di vuelta a la manija y se abrió. Me volví hacia Sian y sonreí.

—Sophie, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cerré la puerta y la tiré de su blusa hacia mí, besándola apasionadamente.

—Dijiste que querías sexo en la playa. Bueno, esto es lo mejor que puedo darte en este momento. Lo llamaremos sexo en un faro en la playa.

Gruñó y luego su rostro se iluminó. —Chica pervertida —dijo mientras me empujaba contra la pared.

Sus manos levantaron mi blusa hasta mis pechos mientras su lengua exploraba mi cuello. Desabroché su pantalón e introduje mi mano. Gimió cuando pasé la mano arriba y debajo de su piel caliente y húmeda. Fácilmente bajó mis pantaloncillos y bragas, y deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí para asegurarse de que estaba lista. No perdió el tiempo mientras colocaba su muslo en medio de mis piernas, su mano se deslizo hacía bajo hasta perderse en mi interior entrando no suavemente, sino duro y con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar. Entraba y salía de mí a lo que parecía la velocidad de la luz, besándome salvajemente mientras yo intentaba mantener mis movimientos dentro de ella. Agarró mi muñeca y las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza con una mano mientras se perdía desesperadamente en mi cuello. Su aspereza era algo que nunca había experimentado antes y me hizo preguntarme si esto es lo que el sexo era para ella con otras mujeres. Mi cuerpo se disparó en llamas cuando juntas nos enviábamos hasta el punto de no retorno. Gemí su nombre como me ordenó.

—Dime que quieres que te folle, quiero oírte decirlo.

Me obligué a decirle lo que quería oír. Dimos una última embestida mientras ambas gemimos y nos vinimos. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello mientras soltaba mi mano, permanecimos en silencio, todavía enterradas una en la otra sintiendo nuestro calor y humedad, con cuidado salió de mí y gimió cuando yo me retire, me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando nuestra respiración se calmó, levantó la cabeza y la acercó a la mía.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonreí. —Vamos a salir de aquí e ir a casa.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? ...*espero y que sí les siga gustando* ... si ya están juntas ... :P .. disculpen la demora.. he estado muy atareada.. -.- .. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ... Nos leemos pronto.**


	34. Chapter 33, 34 & 35

**CAPITULO 33****  
**

Casa; refiriéndose a nosotras volver a casa sonaba agridulce. Sian se acercó al atril y miró intrigado mi pintura.

—Tengo que decir Sophie, eres una artista muy talentosa; esta pintura es impresionante.

Me acerqué, deslicé mis manos en sus bolsillos traseros y apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Gracias. Esta es mi visión de un futuro... se ve tan tranquila allí.

—Es muy hermoso, sugiero que lo mantengas y no lo vendas —dijo.

La besé en la mejilla. —Tal vez lo haga.

Me detuve por un momento mientras miraba en la profundidad de mi pintura. —Iba a decirte, ya sabes.

Alcanzó mis manos y llevó mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Decirme qué?

Tomé una profunda bocanada. —Acerca de venir aquí y ver a la Dra. Murphy. Quise hablarte de ello ese día pero estabas tan enojada; te escuché en el teléfono, en tu oficina, con Ashlyn.

Bajó la mirada. —Lo siento, nunca debí decir esas cosas de ti, estaba… —No podía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba decir, así que la interrumpí.

—Tienes que hablarme de ella Sian, nunca podremos avanzar si no lo haces y creo que tengo derecho a saber.

Se dio la vuelta por lo que quedamos enfrentadas y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Lo sé y lo haré, pero no esta noche bebé.

Comenzaba a pensar si alguna vez me lo iba a decir porque si no era así, tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma y eso era algo que no quería tener que hacer. Suspiré y fuimos a la habitación.

Me desperté con la sensación de mi cuello siendo cubierto por pequeños y ligeros besos. Sonreí y me giré ara ver a la mujer sexy que estaba enviado escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños bebé —sonrió y presionó ligeramente mis labios.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me acurruqué en su pecho. —Gracias.

Me sorprendía cuán rápido cambiaron las cosas. No hace mucho tiempo atrás estuve asustada de celebrar este día sola. No es que no lo hubiese celebrado porque fue hace 8 años atrás que fui diagnosticada con cáncer la primera vez, y estoy aquí frente a ella otra vez, pero Sian hace las cosas mucho mejor; me hace sentir a salvo y feliz.

—No te muevas —dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Me mordí el labio inferior ansiosamente esperando a que regresara.

Vestida sólo con una enorme camisa, se pavoneó en la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja. No pude hacer nada menos que contener la respiración mientras miraba sus piernas perfectamente cinceladas y sus caderas quedaban a la vista. Sian Powers sabía que era una mujer sexy y no tenía ningún problema en dejármelo saber. Dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas y se sentó junto a mí. Con una sonrisa que se extendió de oreja a oreja, bajé la mirada hacia los huevos revueltos, los panecillos, las frutas y el tocino que estaban frente a mí.

—¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

Rió mientras tomaba mi tenedor y pinchaba los huevos. —Puesto que no tienes nada más que huevos, bajé y fui a la cafetería.

Sonrió en lo que abría su mano y me tendía mi dosis diaria de quince pastillas; no hace falta decir que rodé los ojos. Levantó el tenedor y lo llevó a mi boca mientras que yo graciosamente sacaba los huevos de el.

—Eres asombrosa —sonreí.

Tomé el tenedor de su mano y compartí mis huevos y tocino con ella. Una felicidad que nunca pensé que existiera creció dentro de mí. Estaba tan feliz y eso me asustó; me asustó de muerte porque todo en lo que seguía pensando era nada menos que un por siempre y nunca quise este sentimiento de final.

—Hora de los regalos. —Sonrió y extendió un brazo por debajo de la cama. Sacó tres cajas hermosamente envueltas y luego quitó la bandeja de mi regazo.

—Amo los regalos —chillé.

La expresión en su rostro era pura felicidad. Estaba tan feliz en este momento como yo. Me tendió la primera caja y cuidadosamente la desenvolví. Mi boca se abrió mientras sacaba un nuevo iPhone de la caja.

—Tu número de teléfono es el mismo que antes; tú sabes, ¿ese que tiraste? —Sonrió—.¿Quién se deshace así de su teléfono? —Sacudió la cabeza.

En broma le golpeé el brazo. —Estoy loca, ¿recuerdas?

Rió y me besó en la mejilla. Encendí el teléfono e instantáneamente hubo mensajes de todos mis amigos deseándome un feliz cumpleaños.

Un mensaje de Hannah decía: _**"Feliz cumpleaños perra, nah, sabes que te quiero, llámame pronto, tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día. Por cierto, ten mucho sexo de cumpleaños, te lo mereces".**_

Sacudí la cabeza y reí. Sian sabía cómo era Hannah así que ni siquiera preguntó qué dijo, podría adivinarlo simplemente por mi reacción.

Tomó el aparato de mi mano y lo dejó en la cama mientras me tendía la siguiente caja. Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior ansiosamente desenvolviendo, excitada como un niño la mañana de Navidad, la caja perfectamente plateada. Saqué la tapa y dentro había un impresionante brazalete de plata con el símbolo del infinito recubierto de diamantes.

—Sian, yo… lo amo. Es el regalo más hermoso que nadie me ha dado.

Tomó la caja de mi mano y me quitó el brazalete. Lo desabrochó y lo puse sobre mi muñeca. —Te amo, no sólo por quien eres, sino por la persona en que me he convertido por ti. Este es mí _Por siempre_ para ti.

Las incontrolables lágrimas que parecían haber plagado mi rostro recientemente comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, pero fueron rápidamente detenidas por la respuesta de Sian.

—Oh no, no lo harás. No habrá lágrimas en tu cumpleaños, no importa si son buenas o no; las prohíbo, ¿lo entiende Señorita Webster? —No pude evitar sino romper a reír ante su voz dirigente.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella tan fuerte como pude y encontré su boca con la mía. Respondió, pero rápidamente rompió nuestro beso. — Aún tienes un regalo más que abrir.

Sonreí mientras me recostaba contra la almohada. —Me mimas demasiado.

Me dio una caja alargada mientras sonreía. La tomé y con la misma delicadeza, la desenvolví al igual que las demás. Saqué la tapa y me quedé observando el bono en su interior. Miré a Sian y mis ojos comenzaron a hincharse.

—No lo hagas, nada de lágrimas.

Esta vez no pude evitarlo, mis emociones estaban demasiado idas porque en el interior de la caja había dos pasajes para Paris. Mientras ella me observaba, limpió gentilmente las lágrimas bajo mis ojos.

—Sé que tu sueño es ir a Paris, lo vi en la lista que escondiste en tu escritorio y tan pronto como el doctor diga que está bien, estaremos en el primer vuelo hacia allí y nos quedaremos por cuento tiempo quieras.

No podía creer que recordara lo que estaba en mi lista de cosas a partir de ese breve minuto en que la vio. Me sentí abrumada por el cariño que estaba recibiendo de esta mujer quien no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era incapaz de amar a nadie. Me senté a horcajadas y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—Gracias por todo, te amo Sian Powers —dije mientras la besaba y le demostraba por las siguientes dos horas cuán agradecida estaba.

El día fue perfecto. Todos los días eran perfectos cuando los pasaba con Sian. No me importaba si nos retenían en una cueva en medio de la nada, aún seguirá siendo perfecto. Mason y Landon nos llevaron a un ostentoso bar en medio de Los Ángeles por mi cumpleaños. Lo habían planeado antes de saber que Sian estaría aquí, pero enseguida estuvo dentro y dijo que sería divertido.

. . .

**CAPITULO 34**

Entramos al bar mientras Mason nos arrastraba a través de la multitud de personas hacia una cabina en la parte trasera. Nos sentamos en el lado del escenario y el piano; el lugar donde las bandas locales tocaban. Pero no había ninguna tocando esta noche; era libre para cualquier cliente que quisiera mostrar su talento en el escenario.

Nos sentamos en una cabina redonda, Sian a un lado y Landon al otro. Una camarera pelirroja, vestida con una diminuta falda negra que apenas cubría su culo y una camiseta sin mangas que exponía todo su pecho, se acercó a nuestra mesa para tomar nuestra orden de bebidas. Landon y Mason ordenaron un par de Martini para cada uno y Sian ordeno una botella de champagne para celebrar. Me di cuenta de que Sian estaba incómoda porque ella la miraba de arriba abajo en vez de tomar mi pedido, y tenía miedo de otro comentario como el de la marisquería. Me miró y pudo verme preparándome para decir algo, por lo que intervino y me rodeó con su brazo.

—Mi novia tomará un vaso de vino blanco. —Le sonrió. Ella me miró de arriba abajo.

—Oh, pensé que estaba con uno de ellos.

Me removí en el asiento mientras Landon me acercaba a él. — Cariño, está con los tres y deberías ver las cosas que puede hacernos al mismo tiempo, oh Dios mío, es increíble.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue cuando los tres chocamos los cinco en el aire y Sian se sentó allí sacudiendo la cabeza. Me incliné y me acurruqué contra ella, disfrutando de la esencia que ya estaba provocándome dolores.

—No estés celosa, cariño; sabes que te quiero más a ti.

Se rió mientras movía la mano que descansaba en su regazo, la colocaba a mi muslo desnudo y lentamente la subía bajo mi falda, deteniéndose tan pronto como sus dedos alcanzaron el encaje de mis bragas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y tembló cuando sonrió. La camarera trajo nuestras bebidas y no apartó los ojos de mí mientras las ponía sobre la mesa.

Mason se inclinó. —Creo que le gustas. —Me reí y tomé un sorbo de mi vino.

—Sólo una copa esta noche. No creo que debas beber mientras estés tomando la mediación, además de que tienes las inyecciones mañana por la mañana —dijo Sian mientras sus dedos pasaban sobre el encaje y ahora tocaban piel desnuda. Salté con el contacto.

—Gracias por tu preocupación. La tomaré en consideración —dije con los dientes apretados.

Mason y Landon se excusaron al ver a un par de amigos a través de la barra. Sian sonrió cuando se alejaron, luego tomó mi barbilla y la giró en su dirección. —¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó seductoramente. Mi respiración empezó a aumentar a medida que frotaba ligeramente el área que ahora palpitaba por ella.

—¿Qué me harás hacer? ¿Venirme aquí en el bar delante de todos? —pregunté casi sin aliento.

Me dio esa seductora sonrisa y me retorció las caderas de tal forma que ahora estaba sentada enfrentándole en la cabina.

—Ese era mi plan, pero tienes que actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Insertó suavemente un dedo mientras me mordía el labio. Miré alrededor del bar para ver si alguien prestaba atención, pero todo el mundo estaba bebiendo, bailando o charlando. Mi piel ardió y mi corazón se aceleró cuando insertó otro dedo y empezó a frotar mi zona adolorida con el pulgar. —Oh, joder —dije mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor para que se viera como si estuviera abrazándola mientras sacaba e introducía sus dedos. —¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? —pregunté mientras comenzaba a llevarme al orgasmo.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído. —Porque me gusta complacerte y sé que lo quieres. Estás tan mojada, Sophie.

Mi cuerpo estaba preparándose para entrar en el olvido y ella lo sabía; podía sentirlo. Recuerda que necesitas estar en silencio.

Fácil para ella decirlo; no estaba viniéndose en un lugar público, y no era tan sencillo guardar silencio cuando Sian Powers te llevaba hasta el borde de un orgasmo. Apreté mi mano alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo los dedos en su delicada piel, mi boca en su cuello mordiéndola suavemente con mis dientes; empezó a gemir. Que empezara el juego, era hora de pagar.

Mi cuerpo alcanzó el punto de no retorno mientras cerraba los ojos y enterraba la boca profundamente en su cuello, liberándome sobre sus dedos. Mordisqueé su lóbulo, lo que la puso al borde. Tan pronto se aseguró de que mi orgasmo había acabado, me tomó de la mano y nos deslizó fuera del asiento.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? —Me reí mientras mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente.

Me condujo por un estrecho pasillo y abrió una puerta que daba a un armario. Me empujó dentro y la cerró. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz que podía ver era la proveniente de la ranura de la puerta. Levantó la falda y me bajó las bragas. Alcancé su vestido para levantarlo pero mi espalda fue empujada contra la puerta mientras iba hacia abajo y lamía alegremente mi zona adolorida. Pasé mis manos por su cabello mientras seguía indagando con su lengua, lamiendo y chupando, haciendo insoportable el controlarme. Se detuvo e introdujo sus dedos y se movía rápidamente dentro y fuera de mí hasta que me liberó.

Sentí como se ponía de pie, deslizándose lentamente sobre mi cuerpo—Feliz cumpleaños, nena —jadeó en mi oído.

—Tienes problemas de control —susurré sin aliento. Le oí reír.

—Tú eres la que me llevó al faro, ahora estoy devolviéndote el favor.

—¿En un armario, Sian? —Me eché a reír.

—Oye, en cualquier lugar en el que podamos, ¿Esta bien?

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta mientras ella miraba afuera para asegurarse de que no venía nadie. Dejamos el armario y caminamos casualmente por el pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado. Regresamos a la mesa en donde estaban sentados Mason y Landon.

Nos miraron cuando Landon comenzó a decir—: ¿Dónde estuvieron…?

Y luego fue interrumpido por Mason gritando—: Oh Dios mío, tienen el cabello post sexo, acaban de tener sexo en alguna parte. —No dije nada, pero las sonrisas de nuestras caras contestaban a su pregunta.

Mason y Landon preguntaron si estábamos listas para irnos porque tenían un pastel de cumpleaños esperándome en casa. Sonreí cuando Sian le hizo señas a la camarera para que se detuviera y le diera la factura. Me excusé al baño para arreglarme el cabello y el maquillaje. Iba de regreso a la mesa y noté que la camarera seguía todavía allí inclinada con su escote en la cara de Sian. Pude ver sus ojos fijos en mí y el pánico en ellos mientras se preguntaba qué pensaba. Me acerqué a la mesa y le toqué el hombro a la camarera.

—Perdona, ¿qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

Se giró y me miró. —Escucha, perra, si te estás tirando a los tres entonces no tiene nada de malo dejarme probar a esta ricura. —Le sonrió a Sian.

La expresión en su rostro era de puro pánico ya que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿A quién le estás llamando perra? —grité.

Sian salió de la cabina y me rodeó con el brazo. —Vámonos, Soph.—Rápidamente me sacó fuera del bar mientras Mason y Landon se reían.

—Oh Dios mío, Soph, ¿ya has retraído las garras? —rió Mason.

Sian me besó en la mejilla. —No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio.

La miré severamente. —No soy yo; eres tú y esas malditas mujeres a las que atraes.

—Se echó a reír mientras me abrazaba y llevaba al coche.

. . .

**CAPITULO 35**

**SIAN POV**

Celebrar su cumpleaños con ella fue el mejor día de mi vida, a excepción del día en que la encontré parada en mi cocina. Entré en la habitación con una torta redonda de 30 cm aproximadamente, maravillosamente iluminada con 24 velas encendidas.

La puse delante de ella y miré su sonrisa mientras cerró sus ojos, pidió un deseo y las apagó. Su dulzura y su inocencia me volvía loca y me dejaba con un sentimiento que no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Su sonrisa, su risa y el modo en que jugaba con su cabello cuando estaba nerviosa, eran algunas de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella.

La pasé el cuchillo para cortar el primer trozo de torta mientras lo tomaba de mi mano con sus dedos delicados. Me quedé allí mirándola fijamente mientras cortaba cada pedazo con delicadeza. Me miró con sus ojos azules grisáceos, ojos que eran impresionantes y llenos de vida.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando respondí—: Cuanto te amo.—Las palabras que antes nunca podía decir, ahora fluían libremente de mis labios tan fácilmente como fue amarla. Se inclinó y puso un poquito de glaseado sobre mi nariz y sonrió. Lo limpió y mantuvo su dedo en mi boca cuando lo tomé y lo lamí lentamente. Vi el fuego en sus ojos como lo hacía cada vez que me miraba.

No puedo borrar el temor que reside en mi corazón con su enfermedad. No quiero creer que no va a mejorar, pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que está muerta de miedo de que no lo haga. Puse mi mejor cara por ella, porque me necesita. Me necesita para ser su roca y no puedo y no la decepcionaré.

Me acosté en la cama, revisando mis correos electrónicos mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño. Ella abre la puerta y entra en la habitación mientras se cepilla los dientes, buscando desesperadamente algo. —¿Qué ocurre bebé? —pregunté. Murmuró algo pero no pude entenderla entre el cepillo de dientes y la espuma. Levantó su mano libre contra su oído.

—¿Tu teléfono?

Sacudió su cabeza. Sonreí cuando se lo tiré de entre las sábanas. Me sonrió y me levantó sus pulgares mientras regresaba al baño y escupía en el fregadero.

—Gracias bebé —gritó. Caminó hacia la cama y revisó sus mensajes antes de empujar las sábanas y meterse dentro. Se acurrucó contra mi mientras ponía mi brazo a su alrededor. Esto se sentía bien, tan bien, mientras suavemente besaba mi hombro y poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció?... les gustó?... ojala y sí... :P que cumpleaños el de sophie (; y Sian :) je je... **

***junté estos 3 capítulos como eran algo cortos y del cumple..no quería que esperaran mucho tiempo* ...Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**


	35. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36****  
**

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras caminábamos por las puertas del Sinaí Grace Hospital. Apreté el agarre sobre la mano de Sian.

—Va a estar bien Soph, estoy aquí contigo —dijo con simpatía.

—Lo sé, estoy un poco nerviosa. —Hice un puchero.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me llevó con ella dándome la única seguridad que he conocido. Entramos en la sala de espera del consultorio de la Dra. Murphy ya que la recepcionista rubia de piernas largas nos dijo que tomáramos asiento. No mucho tiempo después, la rubia de piernas largas llamó mi nombre y nos llevó a una pequeña habitación. Ella me dio el vestido y me dijo que me lo pusiera mientras miraba a mi novia de arriba abajo, dándole miradas sugerentes. Ella se dio la vuelta para no enfrentarse a la recepcionista, mientras que miraba hacia abajo a mis manos preguntándose si me levantaría y le daría a la perra una bofetada. Vio la expresión de mi cara y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

La Dra. Murphy entró con 3 agujas grandes en una bandeja de plata. —Buenos días, Sophie, ¿estás lista para tu primera serie de inyecciones?

—Creo que todo lo que puedo llegar a estar —le respondí con nerviosismo.  
Estaba hojeando mi carta y me miró con ojos preocupados.—Dime cómo te sientes en este momento.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella. —Estoy asustada e insegura, así es como me siento.

Tomó mi mano. —Sé que tienes miedo, pero esto va a ser un paseo por el parque en comparación con la quimioterapia, lo prometo. Las otras personas que recientemente han recibido estas inyecciones no han tenido ningún efecto secundario.

—Eso es genial Dra. Murphy, pero ni siquiera sé si las inyecciones están funcionando. —Frunció los labios mientras Sian se acercaba y ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Estoy segura de que van a funcionar, ten fe Sophie. —Logré una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella me pidió que me acostara en la cama. Miró a Sian.

—Te va a necesitar. Me permito sugerir que sostengas sus manos —Miré la Dra. Murphy alarmada.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

Suspiró pesadamente. —Sophie, no voy a mentirte, estas inyecciones son muy dolorosas, vas a sentir como si alguien encendiera tu cuerpo en llamas, pero es sólo temporal y tenemos que mantenerte aquí en observación durante un par de horas para asegurarnos de que no hay efectos secundarios.

Sian se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras me volvía a mi lado para mirarla. La Dra. Murphy llamó a su enfermera y levantó la primera aguja. Sian tomó mis manos mientras miraba directamente a mis ojos. —Sólo mírame a mi nena y concéntrate en nada más que yo, ¿de acuerdo? —Sacudí la cabeza mientras la Dra. Murphy insertaba la primera aguja. Grité en su aguijón, mientras las lágrimas en mis ojos se hincharon.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el dolor ardiente iniciara llamas a través de mi cuerpo.

—Bien Sophie, voy a darte la inyección número 2 —dijo la Dra. Murphy mientras perforaba mi piel con la aguja.

Dejé escapar un grito más fuerte esta vez por la quema intensificada. Solté a Sian y agarré su blusa con ambas manos mientras se acercaba más y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Grité en su pecho cuando la última aguja entró en mi cuerpo.

—Dra. Murphy, por favor, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella?—preguntó Sian desesperadamente.

—Lo siento, Sra. Powers, tenemos que dejar que siga su curso y es sólo temporal. Volveré dentro de una hora para ver cómo lo está haciendo, y si necesita algo o ella está teniendo una reacción, sólo presionen este botón inmediatamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras la doctora salía de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera envuelto en llamas y mi alma trataba de escapar.

—Está bien —decía Sian mientras me abrazaba y me estrechaba en sus brazos. En ese momento no sabía qué era peor, si esto o la quimioterapia.

Un par de días habían pasado y en su mayoría nos habíamos quedado en casa. Cocinamos juntas, había un montón de sexo y vimos películas. Cuando Sian tenía que trabajar, me sentaba en frente de mi caballete y pintaba. Le sonreí a Sian que estaba sentada en la mesa en su computadora portátil conduciendo reuniones de trabajo con sus empleados. Estaba feliz y se sentía bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había esperanza de que tendría un futuro y esta mujer sería una parte de el.

A la mañana siguiente, no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama, así que me quedé allí y traté de dormir, pero podía oír a Sian hablando con alguien por teléfono.

—Sí mamá, iré y llevaré a alguien conmigo, ella es muy especial y quiero que la conozcas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la próxima semana era Acción de Gracias. Sian entró en la habitación cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi mirándome. Sonrió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras su dedo me recorría la línea de la mandíbula.

—Me siento bien. Te he oído en el teléfono.

—Estaba hablando con mi madre. Te voy a llevar a casa para Acción de Gracias.

Por mucho que quería conocer a su familia era un desastre caliente de un paciente con cáncer y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar a eso.

—¿Le dijiste a tu mamá sobre mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, y va a amarte.

Lamí la parte inferior de mi labio seco. —¿Me refiero a si le dijiste que tengo cáncer?

Se sentó y me miró y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, lo que me dijo que no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste Sian?

Sus ojos viajaron a la ventana. —No he tenido la oportunidad y no es algo que quiero hacer por teléfono Soph, creo que hay que hacerlo en persona.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que quieres que se lo suelte en acción de gracias. Hola familia Powers, soy Sophie Webster, la novia de su hija que tiene cáncer por segunda vez en sus 24 años de vida y no es más que un desastre de cáncer andante.

Se levantó de la cama. —Guau Soph, realmente sabes cómo arruinar un momento.

Sentí acercarse una pelea, pero no me importaba, estaba enojada con ella por no decirle a su madre.

—Voy a decirle antes de Acción de Gracias, fin de la discusión.

Su tono autoritario me hirvió la sangre. —No Sian, no es el fin de la discusión y no te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo.

Se apartó de la ventana y me miró. —¿Estás pensando comenzar una discusión?

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme por qué no le dijiste todavía.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras me miraba. Pude ver la ira en ellos.—¿Quieres saber por qué? No he sido capaz de hacer nada porque estoy atrapada aquí cuidando de ti.

¿Acabo de escuchar a esta desgraciada correctamente? ¿Acaba de decir que está ATRAPADA aquí cuidando de mí? Sentí que mi presión arterial aumentaba mientras mi corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido apuñalado con un cuchillo. Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo porque se volvió hacia la ventana y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Atrapada, no estás atrapada aquí Sian, yo no te pedí que vinieras aquí. De ninguna puta manera te pedí que cuidaras de mí.

Se volvió hacia mí. —Nena no quise decir eso.

Los únicos pensamientos que corrían por mi mente loca era que se sentía atrapada. —Vete de aquí —le grité mientras levantaba un vaso y se lo lanzaba. Se agachó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Se volvió y salió simplemente así, mientras me estremecía cuando escuché el golpe de la puerta del apartamento cerrarse. Mi teléfono rápidamente marcó un mensaje de texto de Mason: _**"¿Todo está bien? ¿Acabamos de ver a Sian pasar como un huracán?"**_

Mis dedos escribieron frenéticamente. _**"Estoy bien, hablaremos mañana."**_

Marqué a Hannah y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella respondió—: Hola Soph.

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra hola en primer lugar. —Sian y yo tuvimos una discusión y salió furiosa. —Empecé a llorar.

Ella preguntó sobre qué discutimos y le dije el comentario que hizo sobre estar atrapada. Estaba horrorizada de la rapidez con que procedió a gritarme.

—Sabes que te quiero Sophie, pero te lo digo por tu propio bien. Necesitas sacar tu cabeza fuera de tu culo y empezar a pensar en otra persona. Sé que estás enferma y lo siento por eso, de hecho, no me gusta no estar ahí contigo, pero tienes que salir de tu "oh pobrecita yo" y pensar en lo que Sian está pasando. ¿Crees que es fácil para ella mirar a la única mujer que ha amado pasar por el cáncer? Necesita desahogarse sabes, no eres la única que llega a gritar y estar molesta con el mundo- No podía hablar. Estaba congelada con la realidad de que Hannah tenía razón.

—Soph, ¿sigues ahí?

Suspiré. —Sí, y gracias, como siempre tienes razón. —Podía sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono.

—No hay de qué, para eso son las mejores amigas. Ahora deja que la mujer se suelte un poco y piensa en sus sentimientos.

Colgué y salí de la cama. Me acerqué a los cristales rotos, me senté en mis rodillas y empecé a recoger los pedazos. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Sian? ¿Cómo no dejé de revolcarme en mi propia lástima por un momento y vi lo difícil que era para ella? Me quedé mirando las piezas de vidrio mientras las tomaba en mi mano.

—Detente, vas a cortarte —susurró.

Tomé una respiración profunda y lentamente giré mi cabeza así la estaba mirando. —Lo siento, sólo...

Me tomó la cara entre las manos. —Lo sé bebé y está bien.

—No, no lo está Sian, sé que esto es difícil para ti, y lo siento mucho. —Sus suaves labios rozaron los míos.

—Está bien, no quise decir lo que dije, sino que salió mal.

Me fundí en sus brazos mientras ella los envolvía a mí alrededor.

—Sé que no lo hiciste, exageré. —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. La miré con ojos suplicantes y una boca enfurruñada—¿A dónde fuiste?

Le sonrió a mis labios y suavemente los pellizcó. —Te he comprado algo.

Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Se acercó a la cómoda y me entregó una bolsa de papel. Me sonrió con emoción cuando abrí la bolsa y miré dentro. Levanté la vista hacia ella y su gran sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la cama. Tiré la bolsa marrón en el centro y me quedé mirando el montón de chocolate que me miraba.

—Pensé que te haría sentir mejor —dijo con cautela.

—Eres increíble y absolutamente perfecta, Te amo —le dije mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de ella y la tiraba encima de mí—. Sé de algo que me hará sentir mejor. —Le sonreí mientras se cernía sobre mí.

Se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Estás segura? ¿Estás preparada para eso? —Levanté la cabeza y la besé apasionadamente, era la única señal que necesitaba.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? hay que ser paciente con la enfermedad de sophie.. (: se contentaron rápido verdad.. ;P je je..*espero y les siga gustando la adaptación*...****Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. ;D**


	36. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37****  
**

Salgo de la cama a la mañana siguiente y voy dando tumbos hasta la cocina por algún café ya colado. Sian está sentada en el sofá con su taza y tipeando algo en el teléfono.

—Hola nena, espero no haberte despertado —dice.

—Nop, para nada, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Necesitamos hablar, ven, siéntate.

Mi estómago entra en pánico, su tono era serio. Me siento a su lado y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me sonríe y deja su teléfono sobre la mesa.

—Hoy tengo que regresar a Nueva York para una reunión relacionada con una venta de una compañía en la que he estado interesada. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

La miro fijamente y tuerzo el rostro. —¿Puedo?

—¿Por qué no? No recibes tu próxima dosis de inyecciones hasta el mes que viene. Vamos hoy, nos quedamos por Acción de Gracias y regresamos antes de tu próximo tratamiento.

Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro. —Podré ver a Hannah, estará tan emocionada, y mi apartamento.

Sian frunció el ceño. —No te vas a quedar en esa caja que llamas apartamento; vas a vivir conmigo.

La miré haciendo un mohín. —¿Tengo que quedarme en la habitación de invitados?

Rió y me tocó la mejilla. —No hay manera de que te quedes ahí; te quiero en mi cama.

. . .

Tomamos su jet privado hasta Nueva York. Corrí hacia Denny en cuanto lo vi recostado a la limosina negra. Lancé mis brazos a su cuello.

—Denny, te extrañé, ¿cómo has estado?

Me sonrió, dándome volteretas. —Mírate Soph, luces genial.

Vi a Sian sonreír mientras ponía las maletas en la cajuela. —Lo siento señora Powers, yo me ocupo de esas.

—No Denny, está bien, estaba desesperada por verte, te extrañó.

Denny me miró y me abrazó. —También te extrañé, y es agradable ver tu rostro brillante y sonriente.

Me deslicé en la parte trasera de la limosina y Sian me siguió, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Llamé a Hannah y le dije que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, que necesitaba su ayuda con algo para ti. Vendrá al penthouse alrededor de las siete de la noche.

—¿No le dijiste que yo estaba aquí?

Tensó su agarre en mi mano. —No, iba a dejar que la sorprendieras.—Descansé la cabeza en su hombro—. Te amo.

Llegamos al penthouse alrededor de las cinco. Sian llevó nuestras maletas al dormitorio mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a tomar agua. Subí las escaleras y fui directo a su habitación. Sólo había estado allí una vez, cuando la había traído del club. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré; respingué ante lo que vi. Sian dio media vuelta y me miró.

—Oh, olvidé que no habías estado aquí.

Miré hacia la derecha, luego sobre la cama y luego hacia la izquierda de la habitación. En cada una de las paredes estaban mis pinturas de la galería de arte.

—¿Trajiste mis pinturas?

Alzó las manos. —Por favor, dime que no estás enojada.

Miré hacia la pintura que colgaba sobre su cama, la que tenía al hombre y a la mujer bailando bajo las estrellas.

—No estoy enojada; sólo quiero saber por qué.

Suspiró. —Míralas Soph, son hermosas. Era mi manera de estar cerca de ti cuando no andabas por aquí.

Caminé hacia ella y puse las manos alrededor de su cuello. —Gracias, significa mucho.

—Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se percató de que no habría una batalla.

Caminé hacia la cama y reí ligeramente, recordando la noche en que luché para quitarle la ropa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo recordando la noche en que te desmayaste sobre esta casa y yo estaba sobre ti, desvistiéndote.

Su sonrisa sexy me cautivó mientras se acostó en la cama a sus anchas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me reí.

—No te recuerdo haciendo eso y quiero, así que pensé que podrías hacer una reconstrucción del hecho para mí.

Me mordí el labio mientras me quitaba la blusa y la tiraba al suelo.

—Umm, no creo que hayas hecho eso.

Sonreí seductoramente. —No lo hice, pero esta vez lo haré un poco más interesante.

—Desabroché mis pantalones y me los quité, lanzándolos sobre la blusa. Me subí sobre ella y comencé a desabotonar su blusa despacio.

—Al demonio, te necesito ahora —dijo. Antes de darme cuenta, yacía sobre mi espalda y ella estaba sobre mí.

Me quedé en la cocina mientras Sian iba al elevador y saludaba a Hannah.

—De acuerdo Sian, ¿qué es tan importante que necesitas mi ayuda?

Salí de la cocina. —¡Esa sería yo! —exclamé.

Hannah chilló mientras corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, dando saltitos.—¡Oh dios mío, Soph! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!

Sian sonrió. —Las dejaré que se actualicen. Estaré en mi oficina si necesitan algo.

Llevé a Hannah a la cocina y nos serví unas copas de vino. Nos mudamos a la comodidad del sofá de la sala.

—Así que, ¿qué hay de ti y Emma?

Sonrió con su sonrisa característica a lo Hannah y me contó que les iba bien, y que pensaba que ella se le propondría en Navidad. Hablamos por horas antes de que Emma la llamara y le preguntara cuándo regresaría a casa. Ella tomó mis manos y las sostuvo frente a sí mientras notaba que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y odio que tengas que luchar contra el cáncer otra vez. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa qué. Vencerás esto Sophie Webster, o te patearé el trasero, ¿lo entiendes? —La abracé y sonreí.

—Sí Hannah, venceré esto porque me asustas. —Dejó escapar una risa y caminó hasta la puerta.

Me fui arriba y encontré a Sian profundamente dormida en la cama. Me cambié de ropa y trepé a la enorme cama tamaño king. Observé cómo su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente con cada respiración. Imaginé esto siendo mi futuro. Me acosté y me acurruqué a su lado. Ella se removió y puso un brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome a sí misma. Era el modo perfecto de terminar el día.

La semana se fue rápido mientras visitaba el centro para necesitados y la galería de arte. Sian me llevó de compras y me compró algunas ropas nuevas. Insistí en pagarlas yo misma, pero sólo se rió y me dijo que dejara de ser tonta.

Mientras ella estaba en la oficina, yo ocuparía mi tiempo pintando y pasando el tiempo con Hannah. Sal me llamó para informarme que dos de mis pinturas se habían vendido y que necesitaba hacer más. Le pregunté a Sian si ella las había comprado y simplemente se rió.

Antes de notarlo, Acción de Gracias ya estaba aquí y yo era un manojo de nervios por conocer a su familia.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? ... que sucederá cuando sophie conosca a la familia de sian..? .-. je je espero y les siga gustando esta adaptación... pronto actualizaré las otras historias... Nos leemos pronto. (: **


	37. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38****  
**

Subimos por el largo y serpenteante camino hacia la casa de la familia Powers en Hoboken, Nueva Jersey. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras Sian detenía el Ranger. Puso su mano encima de la mía.

—No estés nerviosa, mi familia te amará.

Sonreí y tomé el brazo de Sian mientras subíamos los escalones que llevaban a la gran casa. Abrió la puerta delantera y nos detuvimos adentro. El olor a pavo y relleno llenaba la casa elegantemente decorada. Había risas viniendo desde la otra habitación mientras un chico de cabello rubio espiaba desde el otro lado de una pared en la esquina. Le echó un vistazo a Sian y corrió hacia ella saltando en sus brazos.

—Hola, amigo ¿cómo estás? —Sian sonrió. El chico la abrazó fuerte—. Camden, esta es mi amiga especial, Sophie. —Camden me observó con sus ojos verdes y simplemente miró.

—Hola, Camden. —Sonreí y levanté mi mano. Siguió mirándome, inseguro de mí, y luego volvió a mirar a Sian. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Sian y sonrió. Mi corazón se derritió en ese momento, era obvio que este chico la amaba.

—Está bien, Camden, puedes tocar a Sophie. —Volvió a mirarme y lentamente puso su mano en la mía mientras yo gentilmente la estrechaba.

—Sian, cariño. —Una mujer emergió desde la otra habitación.

—Madre, esta es Sophie.

Me miró y tomó mis manos. —Eres tan hermosa como Sian dijo que lo eras.

Me ruboricé. —Gracias, es un placer conocerla, Señora Powers.

—Llámame Jannet, querida —sonrió ella.

Jannet era una mujer hermosa a quien Sian se parecía en grandeza. Era alta y delgada y con su cabello corto rubio y sus ojos azul verdosos, no lucía de su edad, sino mucho más joven.

Camden luchaba para bajarse mientras Sian y yo caminábamos hacia la sala de estar. Todos en la habitación dejaron de hablar y se dieron la vuelta para observarnos mientras entrábamos. Sian bajó a Camden mientras él corría hacia una mujer joven. Me sentí en exhibición por la manera en que todos me miraban. La joven mujer se levantó de un salto y le dio un gran abrazo a Sian.

—Feliz Acción de Gracias, hermana.

Sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. —Cassidy, esta es Sophie.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

—Estoy tan feliz de conocerte finalmente.

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Su sonrisa era grande y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de luz. Era más baja que yo y llevaba su cabello rubio largo a la moda. Sian me llevó alrededor de la habitación y me presentó al resto de su familia y amigos.

Cassidy me tomó la mano.

—Vamos a ver si mamá necesita ayuda en la cocina.

Observé a Sian y me dio un asentimiento para que me marchara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo comenzar a extrañarla. Me sorprendí al encontrar a la señora Powers en la cocina cocinando la cena de Acción de Gracias; usualmente los ricos tenían a sus propios chefs personales para hacer eso por ellos.

—Entonces, Sophie, Sian dice que eres una artista —dijo Jannet mientras rociaba el pavo.

—Sí, hago pinturas para una pequeña galería en Nueva York.

Cassidy sonrió.

—Yo compré una, pero no sabía que mi hermana salía con la artista. Pintas dibujos hermosos, Sophie; eres muy talentosa.

Comenzaba a sentirme más relajada cuando me entregó una copa de vino. Mientras Jannet volvía a poner el pavo en el horno, se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

—Sian no nos ha dicho nada sobre ti, realmente, ¿por qué no nos pones al día?

El pánico comenzó a levantarse; ¿cómo podía contarle a esta gente, a quienes acababa de conocer hacía menos de 30 minutos, sobre mi pasado y mi vida presente?

—Tendrás que perdonar a mi madre —dijo Cassidy—. Es sólo que eres la primera chica que Sian ha traído a casa y sólo queremos conocer a la mujer que finalmente se las ha arreglado para robar su corazón.

Sonreí y tomé un sorbo de vino. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, una mujer mayor entró en la cocina. Estaba en sus viejos 60 con el cabello rubio y canas sobre él. Cassidy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Tía Sadie, pudiste venir.

—Por supuesto que pude, no podía esperar para ver a mi sobrina favorita.

—Soy tu única sobrina, tía Sadie. —Cassidy frunció el ceño.

—Y es por eso que eres mi favorita —sonrió Sadie. Se dio la vuelta hacia mí—. Ahora, ¿quién podrá ser esta bonita jovencita?

—Su nombre es Sophie y es la novia de Sian —habló Jannet.

Sonrió y me abrazó gentilmente. —Un placer conocerte, querida.

Se separó y me miró con ojos serios, como si estuviera observando mi alma.

—Estás enferma —dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron y el miedo comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Jannet observó a su hermana.

—Sadie, eso es grosero. —Sadie me miró y agarró mis manos, girando mis muñecas hacia arriba, observando mis tatuajes.

—Perdona a mi hermana, Sophie, tiene una especie de don y a veces puede ser muy audaz con él.

—¿Estás enferma, Sophie, tuviste un resfriado o algo? —preguntó Cassidy.

—Es más que un resfriado —respondió Sadie.

Oh Dios, aquí vamos y gracias Sian por no contarme antes de tu familia y no decirme que la tía Sadie tenía un don. Tomé otro sorbo de vino y las observé.

—Tengo cáncer —solté. Así como así, sin dudarlo ni nada, simplemente dejé que salieran las palabras. Se pararon allí y me observaron, no podría haberme puesto en una posición más incómoda de haberlo intentado.

Sadie habló finalmente para romper la tensión—: No es tu primer episodio con eso, ¿verdad? —Santa madre de Dios, apuesto a que va a traer a colación mi intento de asesinato; gran primer impresión.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—No, no lo es. Fui diagnosticada por primera vez con cáncer cuando tenía dieciséis.

En ese punto Sian decidió hacer una aparición. Escuchó lo que dije mientras venía desde atrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Volvió hace poco, pero ella está en un período de estudio en California así que todo está bien por el momento. Está bien y va a estar bien, así que no hay nada más que discutir.

Su tono era imponente y todos lo sabían. Sonreí y tiré de ella fuera de la cocina hacia el pasillo.

—¿Cómo no pudiste decirme sobre la tía Sadie? —le pregunté furiosamente mientras la golpeaba en el brazo.

—Auch, Soph, eso dolió.

—Eso no es lo único que va a lastimar a Sian Powers.

Una sonrisa engreída cruzó su rostro y me miró.

—¿Lo prometes, nena?

—Ugh, me molestas tanto —susurré mientras me daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y susurró—: Lo siento, jamás tomé demasiado en serio lo que tenía para decir la tía Sadie, siempre creí que estaba un poco loca.

—Tu familia debe pensar que soy un desastre andante de ser humano y probablemente se estén preguntando qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te aman, puedo notarlo y no importa lo que piensen de nuestra relación, te amo por todo lo que eres, nada menos, y para que sepas, creo que eres un hermoso desastre andante.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y levanté la mirada cuando se inclinó para besarme. Mordí su labio por ese comentario sobre el hermoso desastre.

—Auch, realmente necesitas guardar esta mierda para la habitación, Sophie; no tienes idea de lo mucho que me estás excitando con todo el golpe y el mordisqueo. —No pude evitar reír y darme la vuelta para lamer gentilmente su labio mordido. La cena estuvo excepcional y el resto del día continuó tranquilo.

Cassidy y yo hablamos sobre nuestros empleos mientras que Sian se sentaba en el suelo y jugaba con Camden. Ambas los observamos mientras Camden le enseñaba a Sian a apilar bloques.

—Jamás he visto a mi hermana tan feliz como lo está ahora mismo — me dijo.

Sonreí y lo observé.

—Es una mujer muy especial.

Justo entonces Jannet interrumpió—: Sophie, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mi hija?

Una sonrisa se abrió camino en mi rostro mientras Sian me observaba con miedo en sus ojos. Decidí ahorrarle el bochorno y respondí—: Nos conocimos en un club.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, qué suerte para ella que estuvieras allí. —Sonreí y observé el alivio que inundaba el rostro de ella.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? ... Mil disculpas por la demora... si seguiré actualizando las demás adaptaciones... *en el transcurso de esta semana..* espero y les siga gustando esta historia... gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. **


	38. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39****  
**

Estaba inclinada sobre el lavabo del baño, lavando mi rostro mientras Sian se desvestía.

—Me encantó verte con Camden hoy, fue tan dulce y especial.

—Sí, bueno, es un chico muy especial.

Doblé la toalla y la puse sobre el lavabo. —Me hizo pensar sobre algunas cosas.

Salimos del baño y abrí el cajón para sacar mi camiseta para dormir.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, vacilante.

—No lo sé, sólo en lo buena que eres con él y...

Me cortó instantáneamente. —No quiero tener hijos, Soph. Lo decidí hace años.

Me giré hacia ella y sus palabras hicieron trizas su camino a través de mi cuerpo. Tomé una respiración profunda y continué desnudándome y me metí en mi camiseta. El aire que nos rodeaba cambió.

—¿No vas a responder a eso? —preguntó.

Me di la vuelta. —De acuerdo, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes? — Me sentía un poco traicionada por el hecho de que no me habría dicho eso pronto en nuestra relación. Tal vez pensó que no era necesario porque yo iba a morir de todos modos.

—No lo sé, simplemente nunca pareció apropiado.

Luego llegaron, las palabras que sólo mi boca dirían. —¿Fue porque pensaste que iba a morir y no importaba si nunca sabía tu decisión?

La expresión en su rostro se quebró y la angustia se apoderó de ella. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Me giré hacia la ventana. —Lo siento, no era mi intención, y de todos modos, yo tampoco quiero hijos. Con los jodidos genes de mi familia, el niño no tendría oportunidad.

Se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me atrajo hacia ella.—No digas cosas como esas.

—Es la verdad. Mi madre murió de cáncer, un padre alcohólico, yo con cáncer dos veces. Piénsalo, Sian, el niño estaría condenado en el momento en que fuera concebido. —Me mató decir esas palabras, pero era la verdad y estaba siendo honesta con ella.

—Te equivocas y no quiero que hables así nunca más.

Me salí de su agarre. —Bueno, de todos modos no importa porque ninguna quiere niños, así que fin de la discusión. —Crucé la habitación hacia la cómoda y tomé la botella de loción.

—¿Te molesta que haya decidido no tener hijos?

—No. Como he dicho, es lo mejor de todos modos.

Estaba mintiendo, si me molestaba, y me molestó que no me lo dijera. Me preparé mientras hacía la siguiente pregunta. —¿Por qué lo decidiste, Sian?

Tomó una fuerte respiración. —¿Realmente quieres escuchar la respuesta a eso, Sophie?

No, pero sí quería. Necesitaba oírlo de ella. —Sí, ya que estamos siendo honestas y no guardamos secretos, dime.

Tragó saliva y no dijo nada, no creí que las palabras saldrían de su boca, pero mi boca no tenía ningún problema. —Ya que no puedes decir nada, déjame decirlo por ti. Nunca ibas a enamorarte y eso significaba no tener hijos, así que ¿por qué torturarte con preocupaciones sobre maternidad si podías experimentar todo el placer de una relación y no tener que preocuparte por nada en el mundo, a excepción de ignorar las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

Su rostro se ensombreció y la ira creció en sus ojos. Estaba realmente enojada por lo que dije.

—Ni siquiera responderé a algo tan estúpido como eso —gritó. Continuó vociferando—: Te enoja que no quiera tener hijos. ¿No eras tú quien dijo que no creía en el felices para siempre y el amor de cuentos de hadas?

Todo lo que podía pensar mientras me gritaba era cómo, desde que la conocí, ella cambió todo eso para mí, pero obviamente yo no había hecho lo mismo por ella. Me incliné al suelo en donde dejé mis pantalones y me los puse.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó.

—No me quedaré aquí esta noche. Eres una idiota y no quiero estar cerca de ti en estos momentos.

—¿Soy una idiota? —Se echó a reír—. Tú eres la que está siendo una perra y exagerada acerca de que yo no quiera tener hijos.

¿Acababa de decirme perra? Me giré. —¿Soy una perra porque no me dijiste nada de esto antes?

La ira y la oscuridad consumían sus ojos. —Realmente quieres ir ahí, Sophie, eso de no contarnos las cosas. —Ahora traía el cáncer y estaba golpeando debajo del cinturón.

—Me arrepentí de eso desde el primer día y lo sabes. —Mi voz estaba gritando—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme eso en cara?

—Entonces, creo que estamos a mano —gritó. Oh, no debió haber dicho eso. Mi sangre hervía y mis venas palpitaban llenas de ira—. Tal vez lo mejor es que te quedes en la habitación de invitados esta noche, hasta que nos calmemos.

Me di la vuelta y la señalé con el dedo. —No voy a quedarme en la habitación de invitados. Me voy a casa, a mi apartamento al que tan amablemente le llamas una caja.

—¿En serio, Sophie? ¿Vas a correr? —Agitó su mano—. ¿Por qué no? Es lo que haces mejor, de todos modos.

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos ante sus palabras frías mientras salía de la habitación y de su penthouse. No vino tras de mí, lo que me dijo que estaba realmente enojada.

El aire nocturno era frío mientras miraba alrededor de las concurridas calles de Nueva York. Me di cuenta de que no tenía mis llaves, así que ir de vuelta a mi apartamento no era una opción. Esperé un mensaje o una llamada o incluso por ella para que me dijera que lo sentía y llevarme de regreso con ella, pero no lo hizo. Llamé a un taxi e hice que me llevara al hotel más cercano. Estaba débil y exhausta mientras me recostaba en la cama. Observé mi teléfono esperando que si lo miraba lo suficiente, ella me llamaría y me diría que lo lamentaba.

Me quedé dormida tendida sobre la cama y fui bruscamente despertada por un mensaje nuevo. _**"¿Dónde mierda estás? Fui a tu apartamento y no estabas ahí."**_

Rodé mis ojos y rápidamente tecleé mi respuesta. _**"No es de tu incumbencia en donde estoy, recuerda que estoy haciendo lo que hago mejor."**_

En cuestión de segundos, recibí otro mensaje. _**"Te estás comportando como una niña y no me gusta. Ahora, trae de vuelta tu trasero a mi penthouse."**_

Mierda, hablas de echarle más leña al fuego, ella definitivamente estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente en ello. _**"Creo que necesitamos tiempo separadas para pensar acerca de lo que nos dijimos anoche."**__**  
**_  
Una respuesta repentina que rompió mi corazón llegó. _**"También lo creo y, cuando dejes de comportarte como una niña egoísta, entonces llámame y podremos hablar."**_

Hice la única cosa que normalmente hago, lancé mi teléfono contra la pared y se quebró. Suspiré y tomé un baño caliente, sollozando mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo. Me agaché para recoger los pedazos rotos de lo que una vez fue mi teléfono. Realmente tenía que controlar eso y dejar de lanzar cosas. Entré en la tienda de celulares y compré el mismo teléfono con el mismo número. Puedo decir que no me importaba mi teléfono, pero lo hice por si Hannah o Sian me necesitaban.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... espero y que les siga gustando.. Si voy actualizar las demás historias (cuál quieren que actualice?)...Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	39. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40****  
**

Pasaron unos días y apenas salí de la habitación de hotel. Leí y dibujé cosas que quería poner finalmente en un lienzo. Sian no intentó contactarse conmigo y me dolió. Era demasiado terca para dar el primer paso, y sus palabras quemaron en mi corazón. Me senté y pensé que tal vez debería reservar un vuelo y volver a California. Mi siguiente tratamiento era la próxima semana, así que necesitaba volver de todos modos. No quería dejarla y este tiempo separadas me estaba matando. Odiaba como me convertí tan dependiente de ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas. Me estaba pasando de la raya y no me debería haber enojado tanto. Podríamos haber hablado de las cosas, pero en cambio corrí. Sian tenía razón, es lo mejor que hago. Me tragué mi orgullo y me dirigí a su penthouse que estaba justo en la siguiente manzana.

Puse la clave en el ascensor y lo tomé hasta el penthouse. La puerta se abrió y salí en busca de Sian. No la vi en la cocina, pero oí que una conversación salía de su oficina. Poco a poco caminé hacia su oficina y jadeé en busca de aire por lo que vi, Ashlyn tenía su boca en la suya. Sian la apartó y se sorprendió cuando me vio allí de pie. El miedo en sus ojos era un miedo que nunca había visto antes.

—Sophie, esto no es lo que parece.

Puse mi mano y me di la vuelta para alejarme. No podía respirar, mi pecho se sentía angosto y empezaba a entrar en pánico. Eso fue hasta que la oí decir—: Mira Sian, te dije que no te ama como yo.

De repente la rabia remplazó al pánico y creció dentro de mí a un ritmo rápido. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ella.

—Oh mierda —dijo Sian porque estaba muy familiarizada con la mirada que mostraba.

Ashlyn se quedó con los brazos cruzados mirándome mientras me acercaba.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente, soy Sophie, la novia de Sian. —Me miró de arriba abajo y se negó a darme la mano.

—Es curioso, Sian dijo que no tenía una novia y más cuando tenía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Miré a Sian mientras permanecía allí muda, su único movimiento era el ligero temblor de la cabeza para hacerme saber que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Dijo eso?

—Sí lo hizo después de que me besó y me dijo que era a mí quien amó todo el tiempo y que tú eras sólo un caso de caridad al cual compadeció.

¡Oh no, ella no lo dijo!

Los ojos de Sian se abrieron como platos mientras daba un paso atrás. Antes de darme cuenta, mi puño salió de mi lado y terminó en toda la línea de su mandíbula. Ella se cayó sobre su culo y sostuvo su mandíbula, mirándome como si estuviera loca. Me agaché hasta que estaba justo en su cara.

—Mi consejo para ti es que vuelvas a meterte en el puto agujero del que saliste y nunca me mires a mí o a ella de nuevo. Si hasta te sorprendo mirando en cualquiera de nuestras direcciones, libraré mi puño tan fuerte que incluso un cirujano plástico no será capaz de arreglarte. —Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a alejarme.

—Eres una perra loca, ¿lo sabías? —gritó.

Sian corrió persiguiéndome y me agarró del brazo. —¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más.

¿Era estúpida o algo así? ¿Realmente quería hacer esto ahora, cuando estaba tan llena de ira?

—Déjame ir en este momento Sian antes de que sufras la misma suerte que la puta de ahí. —Mi boca y yo, mierda, ¿acabo de decir eso?

Soltó mi brazo. —Estás enojada en este momento así que te perdonaré esta última afirmación, pero lo que no voy a perdonarte es que des un paso más y salgas por esa puerta.

—Lo siento Sian, pero no me puedo quedar, sobre todo ahora.

Sian sacó su teléfono y llamó a Denny para que viniera y sacara a Ashlyn del penthouse. Empecé a caminar mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí, me agarró tan fuerte como pudo y me llevó escaleras arriba a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Ahora siéntate en esa cama y escúchame Sophie. No estoy jugando contigo, y sé que lo que acabas de ver te lastima más que cualquier otra cosa. Vas a sentarte allí y vas a escucharme.

Me senté allí. Tragué saliva, silenciosamente tratando de planear mi escape.

—Continúa entonces, explícame ¿quién es Ashlyn? y ¿por qué has estado guardando su relación como un secreto?

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello.

—Ashlyn es la hermana gemela de Amanda.

La miré y negué con la cabeza. —¿Quién diablos es Amanda?

Tomó una respiración profunda. —Amanda es la chica que se suicidó después de que rompí con ella.

Mi boca cayó abierta y me sentía mal del estómago. Mil pensamientos pasaban por mi mente. Iba a decirme la verdad sobre ella y le debía esa oportunidad.

—Sigue hablando Sian, estoy escuchando.

—Ashlyn me buscó y llegó a mi oficina hace aproximadamente un año. Me dijo que había sido echada de su casa y no tenía dinero ni lugar a donde ir. Dijo que se lo debía, porque era mi culpa que su hermana se suicidara.

Cerré los ojos. Podía oír el dolor en su voz. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hacerle eso? Quería llegar a ella, pero tenía que dejarla terminar de hablarme de esa mujer.

—La llevé a cenar. Hablamos, bebimos mucho y tuvimos sexo. No tienes idea de lo mal que me arrepiento de aquel día. —Se quedó allí sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada por decírmelo.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella. —¿Por qué no la dejaste después de esa noche Sian?

Suspiró. —Siguió hablando de Amanda y me hizo sentir culpable por lo que había sucedido. Le di un trabajo en mi empresa y teníamos un acuerdo de que nos reuníamos tres veces a la semana después del trabajo por sexo, sin ataduras.

—Espera, déjame adivinar, comenzó a enamorarse de ti y quería más.

Asintió. —Sí, quiso que dejara de ver a otras mujeres y entrara en una relación exclusiva con ella. Le dije una y otra vez que no estaba interesada y que nuestro arreglo se quedaba como estaba. —Me dio la espalda y tomó una respiración profunda.—Amenazó con hacer lo que su hermana hizo si no sucumbía a sus deseos y necesidades. Fue esa noche en el club, la noche en que me trajiste a casa, que le dije que no iba a ser nada más que sexo entre nosotras.

—Maldita sea Sian, ¿por qué diablos no la dejaste de ver? —grité.

Dio la vuelta hacia mí. —Porque a la mañana siguiente me llamó y se disculpó. Dijo que estaría feliz de continuar con nuestro arreglo, en la forma en que estaba si duplicaba su salario.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras las náuseas se instalaron en mi estómago y tuve que volver a sentarme en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras daba unos pasos hacia mí.

Levanté mi mano. —No des un paso más y lo digo en serio. Cerré los ojos por un momento para tratar de calmar el revoltijo que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza.—Tengo una pregunta para ti y quiero que seas honesta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con ella?

No hubo ninguna vacilación cuando contestó. —Fue la noche antes de conocerte. Traté de romper las cosas con ella varias veces desde que tú y yo nos conocimos.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí y por qué sus labios estaban sobre ti?

—La llamé y le pedí que viniera para que pudiera decirle que nunca se pusiera en contacto conmigo de nuevo y que lo que tenía había terminado. Le dije que estaba enamorada de ti. Le pagaba para que se quedara fuera de nuestras vidas. Eso, por supuesto, la enojó e iba a intentar lo que pudiera para mantenerme. Acababas de entrar cuando se me lanzó.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. —No puedo escuchar más de esto Sian, lo siento.

—Sophie, por favor, tenemos que hablar de todo —suplicó.

—¿Por qué, para lastimarnos otra vez con nuestras palabras?-Puso su mano en mi cara pero me alejé. —Mi enfermedad nos está destrozando. No puedes manejar tus emociones y yo tampoco. Sólo terminamos haciéndonos daño. Tengo una pregunta para ti y quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo, ¿estás tratando de borrar la culpa que has albergado en los últimos años sobre tu ex-novia conmigo?

_Jodida mierda..._ No podía creer que acabara de preguntarle eso. Me miró con sus ojos fríos, como si todo el amor que sentía por mí sólo acababa de borrarse, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Cerró los ojos. —Creo que es mejor si vuelves a California y me quedo aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para que no tuviera que mirarme. Se dio por vencida y fue mi culpa, la empujé hasta este punto. Lágrimas corrían por mi cara cuando me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

Regresé al hotel y agarré mi bolso. Mientras caminaba un texto de Sian me llego. _**"Mi avión privado te espera para llevarte de regreso a California. Textea a Denny tu ubicación y él te recogerá."**__**  
**_  
El desgarrador dolor en mi corazón alzó su fea cabeza una vez más cuando no le respondí. Llamé a Denny y en menos de 5 minutos estaba en el hotel recogiéndome. Me deslicé en el asiento trasero. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Lo siento señorita Webster, pero voy a decir lo que le dije a la señora Powers, ustedes dos son las más obstinadas en la faz de la tierra y no podrían ser más perfectas una para la otra.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. —Somos un desastre juntas.

Se detuvo en la pista de aterrizaje privada donde el avión de Sian me esperaba. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó con mis maletas.

—No dejes que el miedo sabotee su relación con la señora Powers, Sophie. No es justo para ti o para ella. —Le di un beso en la mejilla y entré en el avión.

—Sophie. —Mason sonrió cuando me vio y me dio un gran abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás, te echamos de menos? —Supo en el momento en que vio la tristeza en mis ojos que las cosas estaban mal—. No de nuevo. —Frunció el ceño. Me ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta mi apartamento. Hannah me estaba llamando mientras Mason volvía a bajar.

—Hola Hannah —le dije.

—¿Qué carajo Soph? ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? ¿Y por qué no me has llamado?

—Iba a hacerlo. Quería regresar a California primero. Lo siento Hannah, no puedo hablar de eso ahora. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Suspiró. —Fui al lugar de Sian para darle algo y se fue por la tangente sobre ti. Miré y el conductor escoltaba a una chica fuera mientras ella gritaba algo acerca de ti y le decía a Sian que no volviera a hablar con ella de nuevo. Me dijo que le diste un puñetazo, ¿eso es cierto?

—Sí, golpeé a esa perra cuadrada en la mandíbula y se lo merecía.

—Esa es mi chica —gritó Hannah—. Haz las cosas bien con Sian, Soph. Ella te ama y la amas y, a veces la gente hace cosas estúpidas.

—Lo sé Hannah, pero no estoy segura de que estemos bien juntas todo el tiempo mientras estoy enferma.

—Soph, estás pensando demasiado las cosas de nuevo. No quieres que las cosas estén bien porque tienes miedo y lo entiendo, pero ella también tiene miedo, y me parece que tú no entiendes eso.

—Parece que cada día me doy cuenta de algo nuevo sobre ella y me está volviendo loca Hannah.

—Entiendo Soph, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que tal vez te guarda algunas cosas porque no quiere hacerte daño.

—Pero no decírmelas me duele aún más.

—Entonces dile eso maldita sea, habla con ella en lugar de gritarle y salir furiosa.

—Hannah, me tengo que ir, hablamos más tarde.

Me metí en la cama y lloré hasta quedarme dormida, otra vez.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? al fin le contó... algo de Ashlyn... pronto sabrán también de Amanda... espero y que les siga gustando... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	40. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41****  
**

Los días pasaban lentamente mientras me lanzaba a mis pinturas. Una noche estaba dando los últimos toques a mi pintura y tomando mi cuarta copa de vino cuando decidí llamar a Sian. La extrañaba y extrañaba oír su voz, y no estaba segura de si aún seguíamos juntas. Eran las nueve en L.A. por lo que en Nueva York eran las seis. Golpeé el nombre de Sian en mi teléfono y me senté con nerviosismo mientras sonaba. Después del tercer toque se fue al correo de voz. Estaba a punto de colgar, pero tan pronto como sonó el pitido le dejé un mensaje—: Hola Sian, es Soph, sólo llamaba para ver cómo estás y cómo van las cosas, supongo que estás ocupada así que voy a hablar contigo pronto, adiós.

Me serví otro vaso de vino y tomé un sorbo. No esperaba que me devuelva la llamada. Cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar y el nombre de Sian apareció en mi pantalla, mi estómago se retorció y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. —Hola —contesté. Su voz era profunda y baja.

—Hola Soph, ¿veo que has llamado? —Oír su voz me hizo sentir menos sola. Agarré mi vino y me metí en la cama.

—Hola, sí me preguntaba cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, terminando una nueva pintura.

—Estoy segura de que es hermosa.

Sonreí. —Podría tomar una foto y enviártela si lo deseas.

—Eso estaría bien, me gustaría verlo.

Me decidí a ir por ello y tratar de mantener una conversación normal.

—Así que, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —pregunté no plenamente consciente de si quería saber la respuesta.

—No mucho, he estado trabajando mucho. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —me preguntó.

—Nada realmente, he estado haciendo un montón de pintura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Bien, supongo. —Lo que realmente quería decir era que me sentía como mierda porque la extrañaba mucho.

—Lo siento, Soph, me tengo que ir, Cassidy y Camden están en la ciudad y los voy a llevar a la cena, deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

—Oh bien, dile a Cassidy que dije hola y a Camden dale un fuerte abrazo por mí.

—Lo haré Soph, gracias por llamar.

—Claro no hay problema, voy a hablar contigo pronto, adiós Sian.

—Adiós Soph.

Sostuve el teléfono en mi pecho, cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda. Un par de días pasaron y no escuché nada de Sian, así que lo tomé como mi señal de que habíamos acabado. Pensé que ya que yo di el primer paso, ella se pondría en contacto conmigo de nuevo. Obviamente siguió adelante, así que tal vez tenía que tratar de hacer lo mismo. Beber se había convertido en una rutina diaria para mí últimamente, beber una botella de vino todas las noches antes de acostarme ayudaba a dormir.

Me acerqué a la tienda local donde tomé mi cinta VHS que mi madre puso en la caja fuerte y había convertido en un DVD. En el momento en que llegué a casa, lo puse en mi reproductor de DVD y me senté en el sofá. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando apareció en la pantalla. Era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño y compartíamos los mismos ojos. No era de extrañar por qué mi padre bebía tanto, yo era el vivo retrato de mi madre y él se acordaba de ella cada vez que me miraba.

_**Ángel feliz 18 cumpleaños. Lo siento, no puedo estar ahí contigo físicamente, pero estoy contigo espiritualmente. Has crecido ahora y vas a ir a la universidad pronto. Asegúrate de ir a algún sitio donde puedas permanecer en el campus porque quiero que tengas la experiencia universitaria completa como yo la tuve. Deseo poder haberte visto crecer, pero Dios tenía otros planes para mí. Una vez que hayas terminado la universidad obtendrás un fantástico trabajo, conocerás a una persona maravillosa, te casarás y tendrás hijos propios. Por favor, sigue mi consejo y hazlo exactamente en ese orden. Sé que ser criada sin madre fue duro para ti Sophie, pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte y puedes manejar cualquier cosa que sea lanzada en tu camino. Te mereces sólo lo mejor mi niña dulce y no lo olvides nunca. Estaré contigo y te guiaré por el resto de tu vida. Recuerda, no hay nada más hermoso y pacifico que presenciar la puesta del sol sobre las aguas azules del océano. Vive tu vida en paz niña y recuerda que siempre te amaré.**_

Sollocé cuando la vi despedirse. Si había un momento en el que necesitaba a Sian era este. Agarré el teléfono y marqué su número, sólo necesitaba oír su voz. No respondió y esta vez no dejé ningún mensaje.

Llamé a Mason y le pregunté si él y Landon querían ir a un club. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de este maldito apartamento y olvidarme de mi vida por una noche. A Mason le encantó la idea, pero dijo que seríamos sólo nosotros dos, porque Landon no se sentía bien. Me puse la falda negra, una blusa blanca y negra, la cual lucía mi escote y mis botas altas negras. Ricé mi cabello y me puse más maquillaje del que suelo llevar. Quería verme y sentirme sexy, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

Mason silbó cuando abrí la puerta. —Mírate sexy gatita.

Sonreí y di vueltas alrededor. —¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustar? Me encanta y podrías totalmente convertir a un gay en un hombre hetero.

Le di una palmadita en el brazo, cogí mi bolso y fuimos hacia el club. Nos encontrábamos en la cabina y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sian. No le respondí, no iba a pensar en ella esta noche.

Entramos al club y empujé a Mason directamente a la barra. — Alinea 4 tequilas con limón —grité al camarero. Alineó 4 vasos de chupitos, cada uno con un limón en frente de ellos y un poco de sal. Lamí la sal, tragué el tequila y chupé el limón—. Oh sí —grité—. Tu turno —le grité a Mason. Ambos tomamos dos tragos cada uno y luego nos fuimos a la pista de baile. Estaba lleno y había mucho golpe y roces pasando. Bailé como nunca lo había hecho antes. Esta noche se trataba de mí y tener un poco de diversión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Después de bailar un rato, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la barra—. Alinéanos 8 tequilas esta vez —le dije. Mason estaba completamente de acuerdo mientras los tomábamos de golpe, yo tomé seis, él sólo pudo dos. La sala empezaba a girar, pero me sentía bien. El suelo latía bajo nuestros pies mientras arrastraba a Mason de nuevo a la pista de baile.

Disfrutaba de la música mientras nos movíamos hacia atrás y adelante entre sí, cuando sentí a alguien moler contra mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta hacia esta mujer de aspecto sexy que trataba de hablar conmigo.

—Hola, soy Ann y tú eres una mujer hermosa.

Sonreí mientras bailaba con ella, mis caderas balanceándose de lado a lado cuando tomó mi cintura. Me dio la vuelta para que mi culo estuviera en contra de su pelvis. Yo no prestaba atención ya que me encontraba demasiado borracha para preocuparme. Vi a Mason a unos metros de mí bailando con una chica al azar cuando sentí sus manos agarrar más fuerte mis caderas. Moví mis manos arriba y abajo de sus delgados brazos mientras movía mi cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo de ella. Me di la vuelta y vi que ya no era Ann quien se encontraba a mi lado, era Sian. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira mientras me miraba.

—Vámonos ahora —ordenó. Mi corazón se aceleró y empecé a sudar. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí y por qué?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Sian?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto Sophie? —dijo con voz enojada.

—Me estoy divirtiendo.

—Te ves como una puta en la pista de baile y gracias a Dios que estaba aquí, o quién sabe lo que esa idiota hubiera hecho.

Tiré mi brazo de su agarre y me dirigí hacia la barra. Levanté dos dedos hacia el camarero mientras ponía dos tragos de tequila en frente de mí. Sian serpenteó dentro y fuera de la multitud viniendo después de mí. Me bebí un trago y cogí el siguiente vaso cuando Sian agarró mi mano.

—Estás borracha y nos estamos yendo, vamos. —Tiró un poco de dinero en la barra y me agarró la mano para sacarme del bar con Mason siguiéndonos detrás.

—Suéltame Sian Powers —grité mientras trataba de salir de su agarre. Me resistí tanto que me jalo y me llevó al taxi, pataleando y gritando todo el camino.

—Sophie, ya basta o entonces ayúdame.

—¿Ayudarte a qué Sian? —grité mientras me ponía en la cabina mientras subía a mi lado. La miré mientras miraba al frente—. No tienes derecho —le dije.

Sus ojos furiosos se volvieron hacia mí. —¿No tengo derecho? ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo ahí, tratando de conseguir que te violen? Mírate y la forma en que estás vestida, simplemente estás pidiendo por ello.

Comencé a golpear sus brazos. —Vete a la mierda Sian.

Mason agarró mis brazos mientras Sian agarraba mis muñecas tratando de calmarme. El taxi se detuvo en el edificio de apartamentos. Sian y Mason salieron mientras me quedé allí con los brazos cruzados.

—Fuera del taxi ahora —gritó. Me miró y le saqué el dedo medio—Muy maduro Sophie —dijo mientras se apoyaba en el taxi y me arrastraba fuera. Me tiró por de la cintura con fuerza y me llevó directamente al dormitorio y me tiró sobre la cama. La vi caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación pasándose las manos por el pelo perfectamente despeinado.

—No puedo creerlo. He venido aquí esta noche para sorprenderte y te encuentro frotándote con una mujer en un club, completamente borracha. ¿Qué diablos pensabas?

Me senté en la cama. —Me estaba divirtiendo en lugar de estar encerrada en este apartamento llorando por ti cada maldito día.

Se detuvo y me miró. —¿Crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí?

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca y corrí al baño. Me incliné sobre el inodoro cuando el alcohol hizo su camino hasta mi garganta. Sian se acercó por detrás y sostuvo mi pelo hacia atrás con una mano mientras frotaba mi espalda con la otra. Me consiguió un paño caliente y limpió mi boca mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

—Vamos, ponte el pijama y entra en la cama, tienes tus inyecciones mañana. —Tomó mi camisa de dormir de mi cajón y la saqué de sus manos—. Deja que te ayude —dijo con calma.

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo yo misma. —Me desvestí mientras me miraba. Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Salió de la habitación y oí el televisor encenderse. Dormiría en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Sian estaba allí de pie, apoyada en el mostrador esperando por el café viéndose tan sexy como siempre.

—Buenos días, te ves como una mierda.

Fruncí el ceño mientras mi cabeza latía con fuerza. —Sí bueno, no todos podemos vernos tan perfectas como tú.

Sonrió mientras me entregaba una taza de café. —Me das un abrazo—pidió extendiendo sus brazos.

Pasé junto a ella. —Las putas no dan abrazos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la mesa mientras yo iba a la habitación para vestirme.

Llegamos al hospital en silencio. Caminé unos metros por delante de ella y lo oí decir

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada.

—Me llamaste puta Sian.

—Te dije que parecías una puta Soph.

Negué con la cabeza. —Es lo mismo idiota.

Llegamos a la oficina y la enfermera nos llevó rápidamente a la habitación. Me puse la bata fina y me senté en la cama esperando a la Dra. Murphy.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? —preguntó.

—Estoy tan enojada contigo Sian Powers que podría gritar.

Se acercó a mí y trató de tomar mi mano, me alejé. —Si crees que voy a pedir disculpas, no lo haré. Lo que hiciste anoche fue inaceptable e inmaduro.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. —Por lo menos no la llevé a casa y la follé como hiciste tú.

Se dio la vuelta. —Por qué siquiera me molesto en venir aquí.

—No lo sé Sian, ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste?

La Dra. Murphy se acercó y nos miró. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. —Hola Sophie, Sra. Powers —sonrió.

Nos saludamos mientras hojeaba mi historial médico. Ella se acercó y puso su mano en mi rodilla. —¿Estás lista para esto?

La miré con tristeza en los ojos. —Vamos a acabar de una vez.

Me acosté en mi lado y Sian se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a mí. Señalé la silla.

—Tú, allí —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—De acuerdo Sophie, aquí está la primera inyección.

El pinchazo de la piel era la parte fácil. Mi cuerpo empezó a arder por dentro. Apreté la sábana de la cama con mis puños mientras los nudillos se pusieron blancos. No miraría a Sian a pesar de que yo quería que me abrazara. Era terca y quería hacer esto sola. Tan pronto como la segunda inyección atravesó mi piel, dejé escapar un grito de dolor mientras mi cuerpo se sentía como un fuego ardiente que no podía ser extinguido. A la mierda, yo la necesitaba. Le tendí la mano y la miré cuando estuvo a mi lado en un instante. Agarré su blusa tan duro como pude mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en la frente.

—Eres la persona más terca que he conocido.

Lloré en su pecho mientras la Dra. Murphy me inyectaba la última inyección. Ella acarició mi brazo y salió por la puerta.

Entré en la casa y me senté en el sofá.

—¿Vas a estar cómoda allí?

No dije nada, todavía estaba enojada con ella, pero en este punto no estaba segura de por qué. Se arrodilló frente a mí, sus penetrantes ojos azul verdosos mirando a los míos.

—¿Estaría bien si te doy un beso? Realmente he extrañado esos labios.

Con toda honestidad, ¿quién podría resistirse a ella? Pero que me condenen si no lo intentaré. Apreté mi boca cerrada y se rió. Pasó el dedo suavemente sobre mi boca y mi mejilla. Se inclinó hacia mí y suavemente rozó sus labios contra mi boca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera por vencida y mis labios se unieron a los suyos. Separé mis labios así su lengua tenía acceso a toda mi boca. El beso fue suave y ligero. Rompió el beso y me miró. No dijo nada al principio, sólo me miró.

—Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti y no importa lo que hemos pasado o vamos a pasar, eso nunca va a cambiar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aumentar en mis ojos cuando tomó mi cara entre las manos. —También te amo y lo siento otra vez.

—Creo que vamos a pasarnos la vida pidiéndonos disculpas mutuamente —dijo riendo.

Me senté dejándola sentarse a mi lado. Me empujó hacia ella por lo que mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Acarició suavemente mi cabello mientras me dormía.

* * *

**..**

**HOLA! que les pareció? al fin se reconciliaron (: .. *espero y les siga gustando* .. Gracias por sus comentarios.. .Nos leemos pronto.**

**pdt: que historia quieren que actualice? ;D**


	41. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42****  
**

Pasamos los siguientes días en la cama. —La navidad es la siguiente semana y quiero llevarte a comprar un árbol.

La miré e hice un puchero. —¿Significa que tenemos que salir de la cama?

Sian sonrió. —Tenemos que hacerlo, pero prometo que no nos iremos por mucho tiempo —Tomó mi mano y me dirigió dentro de la regadera.

Pasamos el día escogiendo el árbol de navidad perfecto. Sian hizo los arreglos para que nos lo entregaran mientras compramos las luces y adornos. Decoramos el árbol mientras bebíamos vino y comíamos comida china. Hicimos el amor al lado del árbol con las brillantes luces en cascadas a nuestro alrededor y nos recostamos envueltas sobre una manta.

—Mi madre quiere que vayas para navidad —dijo mientras corría su dedo de arriba abajo en mi brazo.

—Me encantaría; echo de menos a tu familia.

—Hablé con Hannah y si estás de acuerdo, pasamos la nochebuena con ella y Emma y luego el día de navidad con mis padres, ¿A menos que tengas otros planes?

—Suena perfecto para mí y no me gustaría estar en otro lugar.

Era la víspera de navidad y nos dirigíamos de regreso a Nueva York a la siguiente mañana. Salí de la cama y comencé a preparar el café. Sian salió de la habitación con la mano detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué está ocultado, señora Powers?

Sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios. —Es un regalo para ti —Me entregó una hermosa caja blanca con un lazo de satén rosa. Lo abrí y saqué un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes.

—Oh, Sian, es hermoso —sonreí mientras lo coloqué sobre mí.

—Quiero que lo uses está noche para la cena.

Ladeé mi cabeza. —¿Me llevarás a cenar?

—¿No lo hago siempre? Pero esta noche será la última cena en California, así que quiero hacer algo especial.

Bajé el vestido y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Gracias, me encantó. —No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella me levantara y me llevara a la habitación para nuestra rutina sexual mañanera.

Cuando salimos por la puerta, ya había una limusina esperándonos.

—¿Una limo? Cuanta clase, señora Powers.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta. Me deslicé dentro y jadeé al mirar al conductor. —¿Denny, que estás haciendo aquí?

Se giró y me miró con una sonrisa. —Es bueno verte, Sophie.

Sian se deslizó a mi lado y cerró la puerta. —¿Por qué Denny vino a California? —

Sian se limitó a sonreír.  
—Tengo que vendarte los ojos.

La miré y sonreí. —¿No crees que es un poco pervertido con Denny aquí?

Se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. —Confía en mí, haremos eso en el dormitorio, pero por ahora, al lugar donde te llevaré es una sorpresa y no quiero que lo sepas hasta que lleguemos allí. —Sacó un pañuelo negro y lo colocó sobre mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien?- me preguntó

—Excepto por estar increíblemente caliente, sí.

La limusina se detuvo y Sian tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir. Se detuvo y me dijo que me quitara los zapatos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora de la emoción. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron la arena, me detuve y escuché las olas estrellándose contra la costa. Sian se acercó y quitó la venta de mis ojos.

—Supongo que sabes dónde estamos.

Me quedé allí; mis pies suaves por la arena mientras miraba alrededor y me tomé con un dosel blanco, colocado en medio de la playa.

—¿Estaremos sólo nosotras está noche? —pregunté.

Sian sonrió mientras me besaba suavemente en la mejilla. —Sí, nena, alquilé toda la playa para nosotras.

Tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el dosel blanco. En el interior había una mesa redonda cubierta de lino blanco, rosas blancas y dos sillas cubiertas de tela blanca. Me quedé sin palabras ante la belleza de todo. La mejor parte era que el sol iba a aparecer pronto y nosotras estaríamos allí para verlo.

—¿Sian, cómo y cuándo hiciste todo esto?

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, es increíble.

—La cena llegará pronto, así que pensé que podríamos caminar por la orilla.

Tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos por la orilla de la costa; el agua golpeando en nuestros pies. Se detuvo y señaló el cielo. —Mira el sol comenzar a ocultarse. —Sentí una inmensa sensación de paz y confort en ese momento. Sian tomó mis manos y las sostuvo cuando se enfrentó a mí y después tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sophie, desde el momento en que te vi supe instantáneamente que te necesitaba en mi vida y me aseguré de que así fuera. Me llamaste una acosadora y tenías razón, te acosé, pero por una buena razón. Sonreí para que ella continuara. —Eres diferente de cualquier persona que yo haya conocido. Eres fuerte, amable, de buen corazón, bondadosa y encantadora. Y también eres una terca, demasiado inteligente para tu bien y muy independiente, todo eso amo en ti. Ciertamente, no te has interesado en mi dinero desde que nos conocimos. Me has desafiado y me has hecho una mejor persona de la que pensé que podría ser. Me has enseñado cosas que nunca habría considerado si no estuvieras en mi vida. Has llenado un vacío en mi corazón que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que estuviste a mi lado. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.—Era una simple mujer sin objetivos hasta que te conocí, y me enorgullece quien me he convertido por ti. Hemos atravesado un montón de cosas juntas y continuaremos atravesando más, pero saldremos adelante juntas. Quiero agradecerte por convertirte en mi mejor amiga y mi amante.

Repentinamente me mostro una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por mi rostro. —Quiero ser más que sólo tu amante, quiero ser tu "y vivieron felices para siempre", tu mejor amiga, tu esposa y quiero que seas mi esposa; ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sophie Webster? —Abrió la caja y sacó el más hermoso anillo que he visto antes.

La miré, llorando mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Sí, Sian, quiero casarme contigo.

Puso el anillo en mi dedo y me abrazó fuertemente de la cintura haciéndome girar. Nos besamos apasionadamente y luego miramos el atardecer.

—Quise hacer esto aquí porque pensé que te gustaría que tu mamá esté aquí con nosotras.

Fui conmovida de muchas maneras por esta mujer. Nos pusimos de pie y vimos la puesta de sol sobre las aguas del océano envueltos alrededor de la otra sin querer soltarnos.

Ella me llevó de vuelta a la mesa mientras cenamos y hablamos. —Vi la cinta que tu mamá hizo para ti, anoche cuando regresamos del club y dormí en el sofá. Encendí el televisor y estaba reproduciéndose. Eso tuvo que ser tan difícil de ver para ti.

—Al principio lo fue, pero luego fue reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Fue increíble verla y me arrepiento de no haber buscado el contenido de esa caja de seguridad antes.

Me quedé mirando mi anillo que con gracia se asentaba en mi dedo. Era un diamante de 4 quilate de platino corte princesa con pequeños diamantes bajando por la banda.

—Un hermoso anillo para una mujer hermosa —sonrió.

Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano y me llevó a una gran carpa blanca que estaba llena de almohadas mullidas y mantas.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó mi cara. —¿Sexo en la playa?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Sí, sexo en la playa.

Se acercó a mí y deslizó los tirantes fuera de mis hombros permitiendo que todo mi vestido cayera a mis pies. Me quedé allí en sólo mi ropa interior de encaje blanco mientras su lengua recorría mi cuello y mi línea de la mandíbula antes de encontrar mi boca con la suya, delicadamente quito cada una de las prendas restantes, dejándolas caer sobre el vestido, en el suelo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche, primero aquí y luego en todas las habitaciones de la casa. Cuando entres mañana recordarás nuestra noche de pasión, una que quiero que nunca olvides.

Me preparé a mí misma para el sexo caliente increíble que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Después de todo, ha pasado un tiempo y la anhelaba como al chocolate. Ella me puso sobre la almohada blanda y me observó mientras se quitaba su vestido y su ropa interior. Cada vez que la miro me sorprendo de cuan bendecida está esta mujer en el departamento de "bienes". Se inclinó y se puso de su lado apoyada en el codo mientras suavemente acariciaba mis pechos, prestando especial atención a los pezones endurecidos mientras los retorcía entre sus dedos. Pasé mi mano por su pelo y la atraje con la cabeza más cerca para darle un beso. Nuestros labios se pusieron calientes cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron entre sí. Con delicadeza, movió su mano hacia arriba y abajo de mi torso y entre mis piernas sintiendo mi humedad y mi dolor por ella.

—Cristo estás tan húmeda —se quejó. Sus labios se separaron de los míos mientras besaba cada pecho, haciendo su camino hasta mi ombligo y besándome suavemente en el interior de mis muslos. Insertó suavemente un dedo en mí y sintiendo la humedad antes de insertar otro. Di un grito ahogado ante el placer y arqueé la espalda para que vaya más profundo. Su lengua corrió en círculos alrededor de mi área hinchada obligándome a liberar mi placer para ella. Rápidamente colocó su boca, donde sus dedos habían estado, chupando suavemente y lamiendo cada área sensible. Mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras sus movimientos eróticos chamuscaban mi piel. Llevó su boca hasta la mía dándome una muestra de lo mucho que me amaba. Me incliné y la tomé en mis manos, acariciando su área hinchada con largos y suaves movimientos de mis dedos. Los gemidos provenían de la parte posterior de esta garganta mientras su boca lamía ligeramente detrás de mi oreja.

—Sian te necesito ahora, por favor, necesito sentirte.—Gimió y antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba acostada sobre mi espalda mientras ella se posaba sobre mi lentamente, dejándome sentir cada parte de su cálido cuerpo, deslizo su mano sobre mi torso hasta adentrarse en mi interior con sus dedos.

—¿Así es como me quieres? —preguntó.

—Sí —le susurré.

Se enderezó y se movió con soltura dentro y fuera de mí. Descendió su rostro, rosando sus labios en mis pechos, besándolos y mordiendo en cada pezón antes de mover su pulgar y frotar mi lugar dolorido y sensible por sus caricias. Deslizaba mis manos por su espalda invitándola a no detenerse, me sentía en el borde y podía sentirla acompañándome, deslice una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos hasta encontrar aquel cálido lugar que la arrastraría conmigo.

—No te vengas todavía bebé, necesito que te vengas conmigo.

—¡Más duro Sian, fóllame más duro, en este momento! —exigí.

Generalmente no usaba ese vocabulario, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió y lo quería duro y rápido. Tomó una respiración brusca mientras se movía más rápido dentro y fuera de mí. Nos estábamos llevando al orgasmo rápidamente mientras gritaba su nombre y ambas sentimos la liberación de la otra. —Joder —dijo mientras se empujaba a sí misma más en mí mano, liberando todo su placer en mi cuerpo. Procedió a besar arriba y hacia abajo mi cuello antes de derrumbarse sobre mí. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acaricié el pelo.

—Te amo —le susurré.

—Te amo Sophie.

Pasamos un par de horas más en la tienda, bebiendo vino y hablando. Entonces, como había prometido, hicimos el amor en cada habitación de vuelta en mi apartamento.

* * *

**.**

**HOLA! que les pareció? bueno? malo?... por cierto ya falta poco para el final :/ ... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto.**

**pdt: tengo pendiente las actualizaciones de las demás historias.. (estoy adaptándolas...) Disculpen la demora.**


	42. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43****  
**

Antes de salir para New York, nos detuvimos en el apartamento de Mason y Landon para que pudiera darles sus regalos y mostrarles mi hermoso anillo. Nos hicieron unas Mimosas y un desayuno elegante antes de que nos dirigiéramos al avión de Sian. Denny estaba ahí sentado en un asiento cuando llegamos. Corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo.

—Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla—Por supuesto que lo sabía y felicidades.

Llegamos a New York y volvimos al ático de Sian.

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron hermosas y las pasamos con familia y amigos. Sian y yo pasamos la Nochevieja siendo las anfitrionas de una fiesta en el Hotel Waldorf a la que fueron unas 200 personas. Alquilamos una habitación para pasar la noche e hicimos el amor apasionadamente. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?—me preguntó.

Levanté la mirada para mirarle.—Nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo está mal?

Sonrió ligeramente y pasó el dedo por mis labios.—Sé cuándo algo te molesta.

Suspiré y volví a bajar la cabeza para apoyarla en ella.

—Habla conmigo, Sophie, dime qué es lo que pasa por tu mente.

Pasé la mano suavemente por uno de sus pechos.—¿Qué pasa si este programa de prueba no me ayuda?

—Te ayudará.

Me senté y me volví hacia el borde de la cama dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

—No puedes estar tan segura de ello, Sian.

Se sentó y me dio un apretón en los hombros.

—Puedo estar segura porque tengo fé, Sophie. Es un nuevo año y un nuevo principio para nosotras, para nuestro futuro, y nada nos va a quitar eso. Tú mejorarás y nos vamos a casar y tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas delante de nosotras.

Yo no estaba tan segura y estaba asustada.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte. —La seriedad de su tono me hizo sentir incómoda. Me volví para mirarla mientras ella ponía mi pelo detrás de mí oreja—. Quiero concertar una cita con mi médico, quiero que comencemos un tratamiento de inseminación para tener un hijo.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? Sian, no puedes hacerlo.

Me miró sorprendida.—Escúchame, quiero hacerlo porque quiero tener una familia contigo y si podemos tener nuestros propios hijos sería increíble. No estoy diciendo que funcionará pronto, pero hay una probabilidad del 50% y creo que deberíamos intentarlo.

Suspiré.

—Pero mis genes son una mierda y lo sabes.

Se echó a reír y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Tus genes son hermosos. —Sonreí mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

—Simplemente estoy asustada.

—No te preocupes, nena, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Nos quedamos en New York un par de semanas más para que Sian pudiera atar algunos acuerdos de negocios y luego volvimos a California para mi última ronda de inyecciones.

—Bueno, esto es todo, Sophie, ¿estás preparada?—preguntó la Dra. Murphy.

—Tan preparada como puedo estarlo—sonreí.

Sian se apoderó de mis manos y las apretó con firmeza contra su pecho. Sonreí mientras mis manos empezaron a agarrar la tela con cada ardiente inyección.

—Dentro de un mes volverás aquí para hacerte un análisis de sangre—instruyó la Dra. Murphy.

Sian tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir de la cama. Me atrajo en un abrazo y me susurró al oído—: Ahora esperamos.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA... se que el capitulo es corto... *espero que les siga gustando* (; . *solo falta el epilogo...* Nos leemos pronto...**


	43. Epílogo

**EPILOGO ****  
**

Me puse de pie en el borde de la línea de la playa mirando hacia el fondo del agua. Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y no había ningún lugar donde me sentía más cerca de ella que aquí. Deseaba tanto que ella y mi padre pudieran haber estado aquí para vernos a Sian y a mí y lo felices que somos. Si había un momento en mi vida en el que más necesitaba a mi mamá, era ahora.

Me quedé allí y miré las olas mientras se estrellaban en la orilla recordando el día que me trajo aquí hace 10 meses.

.

_Sian tomó mi mano mientras me conducía, con los ojos vendados, hacia algún lugar al que llamaba sorpresa. Era la única que llevaba el vestido de novia porque ella no me dejó cambiarme; dijo que quería el honor de desnudar a su reciente esposa._

_—¿Estás lista cariño?_

_—Sí, ya estaba lista hace una eternidad._

_Se echó a reír cuando quitó la venda. Di un grito ahogado mientras me encontraba de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una de mis pinturas. De pie frente a nosotros se hallaba la casa de estilo Cape Cod que pinté en mi foto._

_—Sian, ¿qué es esto? —Apenas podía hablar. Miré a mí alrededor y ya no estábamos en Nueva York, esto parecía Hampton._

_Tomó mi mano y me llevó al porche. —Esta casa es tu regalo de bodas._

_Mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción. Esta casa era exactamente como la que había pintado. Estaba sin aliento, sin habla mientras mi mente trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba. Ella me tomo de la cintura y me llevó a través de la puerta._

_—¿Te gusta? —preguntó._

_—¿Gustarme? Me encanta, pero no lo entiendo._

_Sonrió y besó suavemente mis labios. —Este es nuestro segundo hogar. Vamos a pasar nuestros fines de semana y los veranos aquí._

_Tomó mi mano mientras me llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas cuando salí a la terraza y asimilé la belleza de lo que se encontraba delante de mí. Había construido todo al igual que lo que pinté. Admiré la pared corta de piedra que rodeaba la propiedad. Había un arco asentado sobre pequeños pasos conduciendo hacia la playa. Mis flores favoritas se alineaban en la pasarela. Pero la única cosa que hacía a la propiedad perfecta, era el __faro que se hallaba a un lado de la casa. Sian se puso detrás de mí y me dejó disfrutarlo todo. Me volví hacia ella mientras suavemente limpiaba un par de lágrimas que estaban en mi mejilla._

_—No tienes que decir una palabra Sophie, sé lo mucho que te gusta, puedo decirlo por la mirada en tu cara. Esto fue construido para ti, porque te amo. Quiero darte todos los sueños que has soñado, cada momento feliz que nunca has tenido, cada pedacito de amor que alguna vez has perdido, y lo más importante, una familia. Esta casa, nuestra casa, es mi futuro contigo y vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas haciendo hermosos recuerdos aquí._

_Tragué saliva, porque no sabía qué decir. Era un desastre emocional ante la generosidad y amor natural de esta mujer. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño, que la realidad era otro ámbito del cual viajé y me negué a volver. Miré dentro de sus ojos seductores y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos._

_—Nunca pude entender mi propósito en este mundo. He tenido nada más que dolor y pérdida en toda mi vida. Pero ahora sé por qué Dios me salvó la primera vez. Fue así que pude encontrarte. Entonces me salvó la segunda vez, así podría amarte para siempre. Esta casa es perfecta, tú eres perfecta y nadie va a quitar eso de nosotras. Nuestro amor es infinito y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida mostrándotelo._

_Apreté mis labios contra los suyos y caímos en un profundo beso apasionado. Me tomó en sus brazos fuertes y me llevó a la casa._

_—Vamos a sacarte de este vestido Sra. Powers —sonrió._

.

Sian se acercó por detrás y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi amplia cintura, apoyando las manos en mi estómago y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo están mis dos chicas?

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas mientras frotaba mi estómago tiernamente.

—Tu hija ha estado muy activa hoy y me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Ella acarició su cara en mi cuello y me besó suavemente.

—Es como su hermosa madre y va a ser una luchadora. No puedo esperar a verla y tenerla en mis brazos —susurró.

Sonreí entrelazando nuestros dedos. —Yo tampoco. Ella es la razón por la que Dios me salvó la tercera vez. Es nuestro pequeño milagro.

* * *

**HOLA! siento tanto la demora... espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo.. Gracias por leer esta adaptación (es una trilogía) .. ya les pondré la sinopsis del siguiente libro... que tengan un gran comienzo de año, pasenla bien. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
